


I’m On Fire

by CindySin



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Possible ongoing story, Writer’s first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-04-25 09:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 55,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindySin/pseuds/CindySin
Summary: Billy Hargrove is an asshole. So what happens when he gets to know someone who shows him that he doesn’t have to push the world away?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve had this idea brewing in my head for a while, but it really started to take shape a few days ago and I needed to get it down on ‘paper’. It’s my first foray into Fan Fiction so it’s rough round the edges, but please let me know what you think in the comments, suggestions and criticism welcome. Enjoy!
> 
> This was written whilst listening to Bruce Springsteen - I’m On Fire

** Hey little girl is your Daddy home? Did he go away and leave you all alone? Mmm hmm, I got a bad desire. Oh oh oh I’m on fire...**

  
Eyes closed, desperately trying to force the tears that welled there back inside, Billy lay on his bed listening to the argument that raged in the room next to his. He raised a hand to his cheek, touching the swelling that was blooming as he lay there. Hissed through his teeth as he realised how much it hurt. _Fucker caught me off guard_ he told himself. The crash that resonated through the walls dragged him from his thoughts, followed by a shriek and sob.   
“Fuck this shit” he mumbled as pulled himself off the bed, grabbed his jacket from the floor where he’d dropped it and climbed through his window, out into the rain soaked night. 

He drove in silence, the steady rain on the windscreen the only sound. Away from the house, away from the humiliation, anger rose inside his chest.   
“Fucking piece of shit, I’ll show him next time” he said aloud to nobody at all, “I’ll put him on his fucking ass. Then we’ll see who’s taken by surprise! _FUCK_!” His fist pounded the steering wheel, and then the tears came.   
“Fuck!”  
Weaker this time, as the rage subsided and the sadness took over. He cried as he hit the wheel again, and again, with a little less anger each time, until he held it as he sobbed to himself until there were no more tears to fall. He realised he had no idea where he was heading at this time of night, no friends he could go to, no place to stay except his car. Sighing heavily at the realisation he had to go back he decided to turn the car around and head home, but just as he did he caught a figure in his headlights. A girl, long hair, dark. She looked up as she heard his car and he recognised her, from school.  
_Stella? Sarah? Stephanie. That’s right, Stephanie_.   
He was slowing down before he even realised it, wiping the tears from his face before pulling up next to her and crawling along. He lowered his window. 

“Hey, Stephanie right?” he called.   
“No” she called back, not even looking at him. He frowned in confusion.  
“It’s Stevie. Nobody calls me Stephanie. Nobody but teachers.”  
“Right, Stevie. Got it. You’re in my chem class right? With Kaminsky? Wednes-“ She stopped walking, her head snapping up as she lost patience.  
“What the fuck do you want Hargrove? I need to get home, I’m piss wet through and I need a fucking drink. So cut the crap?” His anger returned, directed at her as he spat words at her.  
“Hey fuck you! I was just trying to do a nice fucking thing for once, you’re waking in the rain out here on your own and I thought I’d offer you a ride you stuck up bitch. Enjoy your walk.”   
“Will do asshole!” she spat back as he sped off, his tyres kicking up gravel.   
_This is why I don’t bother getting to know them before we screw_ he thought to himself, shaking his head. _They’re all stuck up bitches. _He thought about her in his chemistry class at school. She was quiet, speaking only when she was asked a question. He sat a few seats behind her in the row to her right. Her hair was long, dark and shiny under the classroom lights, her skin pale. She had a lip ring, which she bit when she was concentrating. She drummed on her books with her pens, tapping her foot and nodding her head. She obviously played then. Shit, had he been watching her without realising? Maybe. She was attractive he guessed, but not his type. He liked the popular girls, the sexy ones, your high school princesses. They were desperate for attention from Billy, the reputation that came with being with him, they’d do anything he asked most times. He wasn’t interested in quiet girls. He looked in his rear view mirror. She’d already disappeared from view, but the rain was getting harder and the night colder. He should go back. He sighed and slowed up as he swung the car around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tell me now baby is he good to you? Can he do to you the things that I do? Oh no, I can take you higher. Oh oh oh I’m on fire...**

He pulled up in front of her, giving her no choice but to stop. Anger flashed in her eyes and as he opened his door she unleashed it on him.   
“Look Hargrove, I don’t know what your fucking problem is, or why you feel the need to be such a DICK all the time, but I won’t-“  
He cut her off, looking her straight in the eye.   
“Get in. Don’t argue with me, it’s raining and you’re soaked and I’m not in the mood. Get in the car and I’ll take you home.”   
To his surprise the fire in her eyes subsided and she nodded. 

She sat in silence, elbow on the door staring out of the window as he pulled off up the road. After a few minutes he noticed she was shivering, and when he looked over to her he noticed the goosebumps all down her arm. He cleared his throat.   
“There’s ah, a jacket on the back seat somewhere, if uh, if you’re cold.”  
She turned to look in the back and saw his denim jacket, the one he always wore in school with the sleeves rolled up. She grabbed it and pulled it around her shoulders. It smelled faintly of cigarettes, and not so faintly of cologne, and something else, a woody smell, fresh and clean.   
“Thanks” she mumbled. He just nodded, eyes flicking to her face and back to the road. _God damn this smells good_ she thought, trying to breathe it in without being too obvious. She wasn’t one of _those _girls, the kind who were desperate for his attention, fawning over him like some sort of god. He was shaking a cigarette from a packet as she thought, and she realised she was watching him as he put it between his lips. She briefly wondered how many girls he’d kissed with those lips. Hundreds, if the girls at school were to be believed, every one of them telling their friends that they were going to be the one to make him fall in love with them, only to be left crushed when he moved on to his next conquest. She snorted a laugh aloud at the thought.  
“Goddamn thing won’t light!”   
She looked up and realised he thought she was laughing at him.  
“Here.”  
She reached out and took the lighter from his hand, plucking the cigarette from his lips with her other hand. She put it in her own lips, flicked the lighter to life and cupped the flame, lighting the cigarette and taking a deep drag on it. Taking it between her fingers she sat for a few seconds as he watched her in surprise, before she rolled her window a crack and blew the smoke out. She held it to his lips and he took a drag, not breaking eye contact.   
“Watch the road Hargrove.” He looked back through the windscreen into the night.   
“I didn’t know you smoked” he said questioningly, as she put the cigarette back to her lips.   
“You don’t know me” she shrugged, a little too short. She turned back to the window again. He shrugged.   
“I don’t know where you live either” he said, leaving it a question in the air.   
“Out by the old water tower, off Langley Road” she replied, “there’s a house, well, it’s a cabin really I suppose. I live there.” He nodded, wondering why he had never realised she didn’t live in town before.   
_Who are you kidding?_ he mused to himself, _you barely registered her existence before tonight_. He glanced at her and saw a single tear roll down her cheek. She realised he was looking at her and wiped it away in embarrassment, holding the cigarette out to him again. He took it, and as he did his fingertips brushed hers and their eyes met. They spoke at the same time.  
“You ok or-“   
“I’m just tired and-“ Both stopped, before Billy spoke again.  
“You first” he said, looking back to the road. “I’m not crying.”  
A little too defensive, she tried again.  
“I mean I am, but I’m not. I’m not upset crying, I’m just tired and cold. It’s stupid.” Billy stayed silent for a few moments, than looked over to her.  
“It’s ok, you don’t have to tell me. You can keep it to yourself.”  
“Like you do with the bruises on your face, or the fat lip you had last week?” she asked him, looking down at her lap. His eyes darkened as the rage bubbled up, angry that she’d noticed, embarrassed that he feels so stupid.   
“Yeah well that’s none of your fucking business” he spat.   
“You don’t have to be such a prick you know, you don’t have to be big bad Billy” she scoffed, half laughing. “It might impress the vacuous sluts you fuck from school, but I don’t care about that macho bullshit. Nobody is really that much of a dick, you’re just putting on a good show for them.”  
Billy was furious, furious that she could speak to him like shit when he was going out of his way to give her a ride home.   
“What’s the matter Hargrove, touched a nerve because it’s true?”   
“Fuck you” he said, but somehow his anger had all but disappeared. _Maybe she’s right_ he thought.   
“My dad’s an asshole too” she said, staring out of the window again. She looked like she was about say more before she seemed to think better of it.  
“It’s just up here.”   
She leant across and pointed out of his window to the lane just ahead. He could smell her perfume, not the sickly sweet shit the princesses at school seemed to bathe in, something deeper, almost darker, something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. He wondered if she always smelt this way. He didn’t think he’d ever been close enough to her before to know. 

As they turned into the lane she looked over to him and said “You really don’t have to be such a dick all the time Billy. Nobody needs to prove anything to anyone else. In a few months time we’ll all have graduated and most of us will be out of this shithole town.” For once he kept his mouth shut and said nothing.   
He pulled up outside the only house on the lane, at least the only house they’d passed so far. She was right, it was small, definitely more of a cabin than a house, and it was in darkness.   
_Nobody home _Billy thought and as if she’d read his mind she spoke quietly.   
“My dad’s out, out for the night. That’s why I was walking back, he was meant to pick me up but I guess he has better things to do.” She picked up her bag from between her feet and sighed.   
“Uh, do you wanna have a beer? I have some in the fridge?”  
He thought of going home.  
“Fuck it. Why not.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended to post this sooner, but I wasn’t quite happy with the direction it originally took so I rewrote the last third and added a little. Things get a little hot and heavy in this chapter ;)  
I’ve been thinking a lot about my inspiration for Stevie, and I’ve made my peace with the fact that she’s basically a slightly fictionalised version of a teenage me.  
As before, comments and suggestions/criticism welcome. Enjoy.

**Sometimes it’s like someone took a knife, baby, edgy and dull and cut a six inch valley through the middle of my skull...**

He sat on the couch, beer in hand and listened to her faint singing in the shower. She had told him to make himself at home, so he had grabbed a bottle from the fridge and taken a seat. He looked around the room, a small lounge that opened into a smaller kitchen. There was a single picture on the walls, a photo of a much younger Stevie with who he assumed were her parents. They looked happy and he felt a brief pang of sadness for his own family, his own past. He stood up and walked over to the hi-fi on the sideboard, a pile of tapes next to it. He shuffled through them, pulled one from the stack and put it in the deck, closing it and pressing play. Bruce Springsteen blared from the speakers at full volume.   
“Shit!” he exclaimed, scrambling to turn it down, and he heard Stevie laughing at his panic behind him. He whipped around at the sound of her laugh and knocked his beer over with his elbow as he did so, and although he grabbed it before it hit the floor foam began pouring from of the top of the bottle.   
“Ah fuck!” he shouted, trying to catch the escaping foam in his mouth, and now she was laughing harder as he tried desperately to keep his composure.   
“It’s not funny, it’s all over your carpet” he protested, looking at her as he stood up. His breath caught in his throat as he met her eyes. She was wearing nothing but an oversized Iron Maiden t-shirt, once black but now dark grey and wash worn.   
_She’s not wearing panties_ he thought to himself, drinking in her long bare legs. Her hair was wet, hanging in soft damp waves around her face, and her eyes sparkled in the light from the lamp in the living room. He could feel a growing warmth in his belly, and, to his horror, in his crotch.   
_Fuck, I’m getting a hard on_ he realised, so he quickly dropped to his knees and pulled his shirt off, mopping up spilt beer from the carpet in a desperate attempt to hide the growing bulge in his trousers.   
“Oh god don’t use that, here, hang on” Stevie laughed, turning and grabbing a tea towel from the kitchen side. The hem of the shirt lifted as she reached for it, revealing black lace edged panties.   
_Well that answers that question_ he thought, but instead of relief his panic increased as he realised that turned him on more. She crossed the room and knelt opposite him, soaking up the last of the beer from the carpet.   
“Well I think your shirt took the worst of it” she said as she laughed again. He forced a laugh and she frowned.   
“It’s ok, it doesn’t matter, it’s a really old carpet. Don’t worry about it” she said, touching his hand to reassure him. Instead he jumped up like he’d just been shot.   
“Ahh, I think I’d better go, uhh, I should get home really, but thanks for the beer” he said as he grabbed his jacket from the sofa where Stevie left it and headed to the door.   
_Oh god it smells like her now_ he realised and the ache in his crotch intensified a notch.   
“Wait, Billy, your shirt!” she called and he groaned inside. He turned, holding the jacket in front of him and went to take it from her hand. The neck of her shirt had slipped down slightly and her bare shoulder was peeking out. Her skin looked so pale and smooth, like cream, and he wondered how he’d never noticed how perfect it is before.  
_Are you kidding?_ _You barely registered her existence _he thought to himself.  
As he took the shirt his fingers brushed hers, warm and soft, and he immediately found himself thinking about how they’d feel touching his body, his chest, running through his hair. Distracted, he fumbled the beer soaked shirt and dropped it, and as he reached to grab it with his other hand he dropped the jacket too. Feeling like an idiot he snatched them up from the floor, but as he straightened up he saw the look on her face and realised Stevie had noticed he was pitching a considerably sized tent in his pants. She raised a single eyebrow and a smirk hit the corner of her mouth.  
“Hey man, you came out of that bathroom in just a shirt and with those... legs...” he said, gesturing at them with a hand as she grinned. “Look, I’m a red-blooded guy, alright?”  
“I can tell...” she laughed, amazed that she seems to have ruffled his perfectly preened composure.   
“You know what I mean, it’s, I can’t help it man, you’re... And the legs... Look, I should go” he huffed, defensive and embarrassed.   
She laughed.   
“You don’t have to go. I’ll go put some pants on. And I’ll rinse your shirt out and put it in the dryer, and you can finish what’s left of your beer. Ok?”  
Billy hesitates then nodded, tossed her the shirt and headed back to the couch. The embarrassment had killed his erection, but he couldn’t work out why it had bothered him so much. It wasn’t like him to be so self conscious, he was good looking and he knew it, he had girls throwing themselves at him. Why did this girl make him feel like this? Stevie appeared round the couch, beer in hand, now wearing a pair of black sweat pants, to Billy’s relief.  
“So what was that all about Hargrove? It’s not like you to lose your composure with a girl” she asked, smirking as she swigged her beer. “Never seen a girl in just a shirt before Billy the Kid? Can’t handle some leg?” She laughed. “Don’t call me that.” he said quietly, his whole demeanour changing, and Stevie knew she’d touched a nerve.   
“My uh, my mom used to call me that.”  
_What the fuck are you doing?_ his brain screamed, _SHUT UP!  
_Stevie reached out and put a hand on his arm. “Is she uh, is your mom, did she pass away?”   
“No” he replied, acutely aware of the warmth of her palm. Silence hung in the air.   
“She uh, she left. She left my dad, he’s... well, you know...” as he gestured to his face. “So she left, and she left me. With him.” Stevie sat silently, taking in what he’d just said.   
_So it IS his dad __who does that _she thought.   
“I didn’t know” she said, quietly. “I’m sorry.” She swigged her beer in silence. In the background, the song changed, and the words drifted in the air.  
“_Hey little girl is your Daddy home? Did he go away and leave you all alone? Mmm hmm, I got a bad desire. Oh oh oh I’m on fire...”   
_“My dad, he’s never around. My mom died, when I was 8. Cancer. He didn’t really know how to be a dad after that. So he spends his days at work, and his nights in a bar, and most of the time he doesn’t come home. And when he does he’s not really here. So, two asshole dads!” She laughed a bitter laugh. “We’ve got more in common than you think Hargrove.”  
She looked up, eyes wet with tears that she wouldn’t let fall. To her surprise, Billy also had tears in his eyes. She shifted closer, her side pressed against him, and whispered.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean...”  
She shrugged, not really sure what she meant. He lifted his head, and suddenly his face was inches from hers. She’d never noticed how beautiful his eyes were before, too busy rolling her own at how much he loved himself to see that they were the most amazing colour, a pale blue-grey, a summer sky during a rainstorm. She could smell his hair from here, and she could feel his breath on her cheek. She felt her pulse quicken slightly.   
She cleared her throat as she moved away from him suddenly.  
“Look, as lovely as out little chat was, I have shit to do, and we both have school tomorrow. So maybe it’s time for you to go Hargrove.”  
For some reason he couldn’t explain, Billy felt a rising anger and disappointment in him.   
“What the matter peaches, you worried you might not be able to stop yourself jumping me if I stay any longer?” Sarcasm dripped from his voice, his reaction a little too defensive. She laughed.   
“Yeah, you’re right Billy, girls just can’t help themselves around you. They all want a piece of Hard-on Hargrove. Tell me, do any of them love you more than you love yourself?” She laughed again.   
“Fuck you you bitch. You know, I actually thought you were a little bit different, but you’re just a cunt like the rest of the girls round here. I’m outta here, don’t you worry.”  
He stood, his eyes blazing as he grabbed his jacket from the arm of the couch, strode to the door and walked out, slamming it behind him.   
“DICK!” she shouted after him, throwing a cushion at the door. Seconds later she heard his engine roar to life, and the crunch of gravel as he pulled off.   
“What a prick!” she muttered to herself, picking up the empty beer bottles from the floor. She wandered into the kitchen to toss them in the trash and saw Billy’s cigarettes on the worktop.   
_Great, now I’ll have to speak to him at school to give them back _she thought.   
She sighed, grabbing them. She clicked off the light as she left the tiny kitchen, heading for bed. Her backpack for school was on the bed where she’d left it earlier that night before heading out, so she tossed the cigarettes inside and dumped it on the floor before flopping onto the bed with a groan. Billy fucking Hargrove, why was he such an idiot? And why was someone who was such a dick so good looking? Those eyes, and that smell, Jesus, it’s no wonder so many girls wanted to fuck him.   
“Enough.” she told herself aloud as she pulled off her sweatpants without getting up and tucked her legs under the covers.   
She lay in the darkness for what felt like hours, willing sleep to come to no avail. She rolled over to look at the clock and a familiar smell teased her senses. She touched her nose to the arm of her shirt, and it filled her nostrils. Billy’s cologne. She _had _been sat with her arm touching him on the sofa. She inhaled again, closing her eyes. Under the covers she snaked a hand down over her stomach, the tips of her fingers just under the top of her underwear.  
“Just to help me sleep.” she whispered to herself.   
_Yeah right_ her brain shot back.   
Her hand slipped further down and she gasped as her fingers ran over her soft folds. She was wet already, unbelievably so, and she dipped a single finger into herself before moving it up to her clit. She drew slow, lazy circles over it, and as she did so she took in Billy’s smell and thought of those slate grey eyes. Her lips parted in a moan and the circles she drew grew faster. She thought of his fingers, brushing against hers earlier that night as he took the cigarette in the car, and she plunged two of her own into her wetness, crying out in pleasure. Over and over she thrust them in and out, pleasure growing inside of her, and suddenly she was thinking of the hardness in his jeans. She’d heard the rumours, that Billy had an impressively big cock, and now she knew they were true, judging by what she’d seen. Her fingers were moving furiously now, her breathing ragged and she knew she was close. She moved back to her clit, those same two fingers returning to circling it but not lazy this time, fast and with a pressure that was just enough to push her over the edge of orgasm in a few strokes. Pleasure crashed over her like a wave, and all she could see in her mind was Billy.   
She lay there in the quiet moonlight as her heartbeat slowed to normal, and as she thought of him she drifted off to sleep, the faintest smile on her lips. 


	4. Chapter 4

**At night I wake up with the sheets soaking wet and a freight train running through the middle of my head, only you can cool my desire. Oh oh oh I’m on fire..**

The bell signalling the end of Math dragged Stevie from her thoughts and back to reality. Stuffing her books into her bag she saw Billy’s cigarettes in the bottom and sighed. She pocketed them and headed out of the classroom door to track him down now it was lunch, wanting to get this over and done with.   
“Hey, wait up Stevie.”  
Turning to see Robin pushing her way through the crowd heading in the opposite direction to the cafeteria, Stevie cringed inwardly. She’d hoped to speak to Billy without an audience, but clearly that hadn’t gone to plan.   
“I just have to speak to Billy, two secs” she told Robin, having just caught sight of Billy leaving against his locker talking to some girls from the year below.   
“Billy?” Robin asked, sounding confused. “Wait, Billy Hargrove?”  
“Yeah, the one and only.” Stevie rolled her eyes as she walked towards him, Robin following her.   
Stevie could hear the girls giggling at something Billy had said, all looking at him with sickly smiles and adoring eyes, one of them twirling her hair around her finger. He looked right at her, and as those eyes met hers she thought of touching herself in bed to them last night and her pulse quickened.   
“I’ll see you later then Em, around 7?” He dragged his eyes back to hair twirling girl and turned on his dazzling smile.   
“Sure Billy” she giggled, before she and her friends walked away whispering and laughing.   
“Another victim Hargrove?” Stevie asked sarcastically.   
“Jealous peaches?” he retorted quickly, smiling at her now.   
“You wish.” She scoffed. “You left these at my place.”  
She tossed him the cigarettes and he caught them in one hand as she turned away.   
“Any excuse to see me peaches!” he called, and she turned on the spot, still walking backwards, and flipped him the bird. He laughed.   
“Holy shit, did you fuck Billy Hargrove?” Robin asked in disbelief.   
“Fuck no, he just gave me a ride home last night” Stevie shot back.   
“A _ride_?” Robin grinned, one eyebrow raised.   
“Bite me Buckley” she said as she punched her in the arm, laughing.   
“You would though, right?” Robin asked as they walked through the cafeteria doors. “I mean I’m half tempted, and I bat for the other team, so...”  
Stevie turned to look at her as she grabbed a tray.   
“He’s slept with half of the girls in Hawkins. No thanks, I’m good. Besides, I’m not his type.”  
Robin raised an eyebrow again.  
“Are you sure about that, _peaches_?” she cackled.   
Despite the look she shot Robin, Stevie felt a little jolt in her chest when she heard Billy’s little nickname for her.   
_Don’t kid yourself_ she thought. _He probably calls all the girls that so that he doesn’t have to remember their many names._  
“Very sure, I’m not a plastic princess” she laughed.   
“Sure Billy!” Robin called in a high pitched giggle, twirling her hair and batting her eyelids. Stevie snorted laughter, Robin joining her as the four girls he had been talking to at his locker stared from their table.   
_Jealous?_ the voice in her head whispered.

  
———————————————————————————

  
Billy watched them walk away, heard Robin asking if Stevie had fucked him, but not her reply.   
_Not my type_ he thought to himself, but if that was the case then why had he gotten so hard at the sight of her in that t shirt? And why had a banged one out over her smell on his jacket last night?   
He’d walked through the door to quiet and darkness, everyone in bed asleep. Probably for the best, given that he hadn’t realised he was still shirtless until he was out of her front door, and fuck going back for it.   
He headed straight to his room, flicked on the light and checked his face in the mirror. Swollen, but he’d had worse. Much worse. There’d been a night last summer when he’d genuinely been afraid that his dad might kill him. He’d caught him in bed with girl from school when he should have been watching Max, and Max had gone out to a friends without telling him. He’d had a serious beating, and his father had uprooted them all and moved them weeks later, after the principal at school had called him and Susan into his office and asked awkward questions.   
He sat on the edge of his bed, pulled off his boots and flopped back, jacket still in hand. He could smell the faintest whiff of her perfume on it. He lifted it to his face, breathing in deeply. She smelled so good. Why had he reacted like that when she’d said he had to leave? It’s not like he wanted her.   
He had to admit, she was pretty. In a non-conventional way, of course. All that dark hair and pale skin, and man those legs. Legs for days. Not that she ever showed them off at school, it was jeans all the way. But tonight, in just that t-shirt, with her wet hair and those lace edged panties... it’s no wonder he’d gotten hard just seeing her like that. He was getting hard just thinking about it.   
He reached down and undid the button in his jeans, then the zipper. He reached into his pants, taking his hardening cock in hand and giving it a few quick strokes. His eyes closed, he thought of those legs again. He thought about running his hands up those legs, fingertips reaching that lace and slipping under it, touching that sweet wetness of her pussy. Still palming his throbbing cock he pulled the jacket up over his face with his other hand and breathed her in. That smell, it was like cinnamon and berries. He imagined burying his face in her hair, nibbling on that pale neck and smelling that smell as she wrapped those legs of hers around him. His hand quickened, his breathing hard and shallow as he thought of her hand around his cock instead. Her hand stroking and pumping, looking into him with her deep green eyes, the colour of grass in the summer. In his mind she whispered his name “Billy”, he watched it form on her lips and suddenly he was coming, out of nowhere, hard and intense. It covered his hands, he could feel it on his stomach, hot and wet. He lay there for a few minutes, listening to the blood rushing in his ears.   
_What the fuck?_ he asked himself silently, _what the fuck has this girl, who you didn’t even know existed before today, done to you?_  
When his heart had slowed enough to stop the head rush he sat up as pushed the jacket off his face. He grabbed a shirt from the floor, wiped up the mess on his stomach and hands and threw it in the general direction of the laundry hamper in the corner. He dropped his jeans, crawled into bed and immediately fell asleep. His dreams were green. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change of song for this chapter. I went with ‘Photograph’ by Def Leppard. Era appropriate, and the words really made me think of Billy’s secret obsession with Stevie (and vice versa). The song used in the chapter is ‘Starry Eyes’ by Mötley Crüe. As always, please drop me a comment, suggestion, criticism etc, and enjoy.

**I'm out of luck, out of love**  
**Gotta photograph, picture of**  
**Passion killer, you're too much**  
**You're the only one I want to touch...**

“Come on baby, just for a minute. I promise, you’ll like it.”  
Billy was trying to persuade the blonde sat in his lap to suck him off, and failing. Their date had been a disaster. He had shown up at 7 as promised, but she hadn’t finished fucking with her hair until after 7.30. He had sat in her lounge trying to make polite conversation with her mom as the minutes dragged by, before she finally appeared. They had missed the start of the movie, and she had whined all the way through that she was bored and didn’t really like ‘this kind’ of movie. So he suggested they come to the lake, and now here he was, practically begging for a blow job, and she wouldn’t even consider it. After he’d paid for tickets and drinks! “I just don’t do that kind of thing Billy. It’s icky.”He rolled his eyes.   
“Well what do you do then princess? Are you a virgin?”   
She blushed.   
“No! Well, not really. I mean I hooked up with Joe Wells a few months ago and we went most of the way, but my parents came home and he didn’t finish, but that counts. We can’t do it in the car though can we?” She looked around, an air of distaste on her face.  
“Sure, I’ve banged plenty of chicks in here.” he shrugged. She instantly looked pissed off.“That’s gross Billy.”He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in to kiss him, mostly to shut her up. He couldn’t listen to her goddamn whiny voice any longer. Still kissing he reached down and undid his pants, then with his hand over hers he put it on his cock. She slowly moved her hand up and down a few times.   
“Do you like that Billy?” she asked, biting her lip.   
He realised she was trying her hardest to be sexy. It was a little pathetic really.  
“Yeah, keep going princess” he breathed. Her hand moved faster now, and he closed his eyes.  
“Is that good Billy?”   
“Mmmhmmm” he hummed, wishing she’d shut her mouth.  
“Shall I keep going Billy?” Her voice was distant now as he lost himself in his thoughts, just savouring the pleasure.  
“Yeah don’t stop Stevie, don’t stop.”   
Except she did stop. His eyes snapped open and the girl in his lap looked like she was ready to slap him.  
“Who the hell is Stevie Billy?” Fury lit her eyes.   
“What are you talking about?” he asked, “who said anything about Stevie?”  
“You did!” she shouted, “you called me Stevie! My name is Emily, and you called me Stevie!” _Had he actually called her that in the moment?_ Shit, he couldn’t remember. Why would he?   
“No princess, you must have heard me wrong, I know your name! Come on baby, keep going, please.” he protested, his balls aching.   
“No way, you called me Stevie. Take me home. NOW.”   
She was already climbing off his lap and smoothing down her hair. Frustrated, he started his car and span out of the parking lot to take her home. Why the fuck had he called her Stevie?   
_You know why he told himself. You can’t get her out of your head.   
_He stabbed at the stereo with his finger, wanting to drown out his thoughts with some music. Mötley Crüe blasted out of the speakers, Vince Neil singing about a girl.   
  


_“When she laughs,_   
_she’s got the power of a child in her eyes.   
__And when you cry now,  
she’ll hold you like a man’s supposed to be held.   
I can’t get into words how I feel,  
get it right in this song now no no no...  
__I had to set her free,  
__needed a friend,  
__come back to me...”_

Listening to the words Billy drove, and Stevie filled his head. He didn’t know why, or what the hell was going on, but he knew he wanted to see her.   
_I’ll go over there _he thought to himself, _she still has my shirt. Perfect excuse. _  
Before he knew it he was stopping outside Emily’s house. She climbed out of his car, slamming the door shut behind her. She leant into the open window, pushing her sunglasses down her nose with one finger to look at him.   
“You have shitty taste in music.”  
Billy laughed. His date turned and flounced off in disgust, and he laughed harder. He couldn’t help himself. He was still laughing when he parked up outside Stevie’s house ten minutes later, hoping she was in. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated dragging the story out a little more before this happened, but once I started typing it wrote itself and before I knew it... well, you’ll have to read it to find out.  
The next chapter will follow straight on, and I’ll probably post it later today.  
Enjoy!

**I see your face every time I dream,**   
**On every page, every magazine. **   
**So wild and free, so far from me. **   
**You're all I want, my fantasy...**

A knock at the door startled Stevie. She wasn’t expecting anybody, was just slobbing on her bed reading her chemistry textbook. So who the hell was it? Had her dad lost his keys again? Irritated she pulled herself off the bed and padded across the room and into the living room. She caught a flash of blonde curls and denim jacket through the small window next to the door and groaned. What the hell did Billy Hargrove want now?   
She opened the door and the smell of his cologne smell hit her.   
“Jesus wept Hargrove, do you swim in that shit? You smell like a hooker’s purse.”   
He laughed at her insult.   
“Peaches! You pleased to see me doll? I had a date, the ladies like me to smell good” he told her as he strolled past her into the living room.   
She pushed the door shut and turned to face him, her irritation intensified, along with the growing warmth between her legs.   
“That’s right, with the bimbo from your locker earlier” she said sarcastically. She threw her head back in a fake laugh.  
“Sure Billy!”   
Billy laughed, arms crossed over his chest. “Peaches, if I didn’t know better I’d say you’re jealous.”   
He paused, looking at her. His grin widened.“Is that my shirt?”   
_Shit. Shit_! She was wearing his shirt. She’d seen it in the sink that morning and thrown it in the dryer, and she’d slipped it on when she got home._ Think quick Stevie_ she told herself.   
“Is it? I hadn’t noticed, it was in the dryer with some other stuff. Thought I must be my dad’s.”   
He laughed again. God he was so infuriating! So why was she so turned on? She could feel the wetness in her underwear, so she tensed her thighs together. It didn’t help.   
“Is that so? Well I’d like it back, so...” He held out a hand.   
She rolled her eyes, before reaching down and pulling the white shirt over her head.   
Billy held his breath. She was wearing a navy blue lace bra, not padded, and he could just see the shape and outline of her nipples through it. His cock twitched in his pants.  
She threw the shirt at him.   
“All yours Hargrove. Now piss off.”   
He just stood there, shirt in hand, looking at her. _She’s just stood there in a bra_ he thought, _she doesn’t care that you’re looking. Or maybe she wants you to look?_   
He took a step towards her, thought about reaching out to grab her waist and pull her to him.   
“Did you not hear me? You can go now, I’m in the middle of studying for the test on Thursday, some of us give a shit about our grades.”   
He took another step, and he was close enough that he could smell her now.   
“I heard you peaches.”  
That smell again, that same perfume. He breathed it deep and looked into her green eyes.   
“Billy what the fuck are you-“   
His kiss cut her off. His lips pressed against hers, parting slightly to brush them with his tongue. He lifted his hands to her face, holding her still as he slipped his tongue further into her mouth. To his surprise she let him, kissing him back, meeting his tongue with her own.

———————————————————————

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_ her brain screamed, _THIS IS BILLY HARGROVE!   
_She knew that, knew she should be pushing him away, telling him to fuck off, but the truth was she didn’t want to. Something about him drew her in, made her want him, all over her. She pushed her hands into his hair, tangling it into her fingers and pulling it. Billy hissed and pulled away.   
“Careful peaches, this takes time to maintain.”   
She grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to her mouth.   
“Shut up you idiot.” She could feel his grin as she kissed him again, harder this time. Their tongues whirled, she could barely breathe. She bit down on his, not painfully hard but enough to make him moan.   
His hands were fumbling with the buckle of the studded belt she wore, undoing it and moving to her button. Finally he had it open, and his hand was slipping into her panties. His fingers brushed her clit and it was her turn to moan into his open mouth. She felt like she was on fire, and as his fingers moved slowly over her swollen clit she could think of nothing but how much she wanted him inside her, filling her.   
  


———————————————————————

He couldn’t believe how wet she was. He was good, he knew that, and he liked to make sure the girls he fucked had a good time, but he didn’t think he’d ever known one be this wet before he’d even started. His fingers moved between her slick folds then up to her clit, using her own wetness to stroke it in firm circles. Her breathing was heavy, their foreheads touching, their lips meeting and tongues exploring. He moved his fingers faster and she moaned.   
“Don’t stop” she breathed.   
He had no intentions of doing so, didn’t think he could if he wanted to. His cock was throbbing in his pants, he wanted to be in her right now.   
“Step back” he told her, and she did, the back of her legs meeting the arm of the couch. She perched her ass onthe edge of it, spreading her legs slightly so he had more room to move his hand. She moaned again, louder this time, and he heard her murmur quietly.   
“Please, I want you inside me.”   
He slipped a finger into her, and _fuck _she felt good. Hot, tight and wet, he thought about how good it would feel around his cock. She cried out softly.   
“Please!” she whined, desperation in her voice. He pushed another finger in to join the first, and he felt her tighten around them. He thrust them in and out of her, listening to her breathing grow more ragged, little moans escaping her lips, her fingers gripping his arm. Her hand moved down to his wrist and tugged on it, and he realised she was trying to move him back to where he’d started. He loved that she knew what she wanted, wasn’t afraid to move him and show him. Her hand over his she began to roll her hips in circles, grinding her clit against his fingers. He watched her now, her eyes closed as she moved against him, lips parted as she moaned with each breath. She leant back a little, grabbed the back of the couch with her other hand and cried out as she came.   
His hand was drenched in her wetness. He pressed his lips back to hers and kissed her as she came, her hips moving slower and in smaller circles as her orgasm tailed off before stopping all together. She opened her eyes slowly.   
“Fuck, my legs are shaking so hard” she laughed.   
She tried to stand up and stumbled, Billy catching her. He lowered them both to sit on the carpet, her back against the couch, jeans halfway down her thighs   
“Where the fuck did that come from peaches?” he asked, his voice soft.   
“Don’t call me that, I’m not one of your princesses Hargrove” she scoffed, her voice still shaky.   
He raised an eyebrow.   
“My hand says otherwise” he said, holding up his fingers, still wet. “Besides, I don’t call anyone else that. It’s your skin. It’s soft, and white. Like peaches and cream.”   
He shrugged, embarrassment kicking in. She stared at him.   
“Well well well, Billy has a soft side. Who’da thunk it?” she grinned. He laughed in spite of himself.   
“You shut your mouth” he grinned, his eyes flashing.   
She licked her lips.   
“Make me” she breathed.   
He grabbed her ankles and pulled her to him with a shriek. Before she even realised what was happening she was laying under him on the carpet, his weight on top of her, his clearly hard cock poking into her leg through their jeans.   
“Oh I will” he whispered as he looked into her eyes, before meeting her lips with his. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a different app than usual to write this chapter and as such it’s formatted slightly differently. I think I prefer it, so at some point I’ll go back and edit the previous chapters to match.  
Thanks for reading so far, please do leave comments below, good or bad.

**I'd be your lover, if you were there**  
**Put your hurt on me, if you dare**  
**Such a woman, you got style**  
**You make every man feel like a child, oh...**

His kisses were harder now, more urgent. His right hand pinned her wrist to the floor above her head, his left exploring her body from her neck to her stomach as he kissed her. He was rubbing his crotch against her in a slow rhythm, and she could feel how hard he was. He was big. Bigger than the other three guys she’d been with. A lot bigger. It made her nervous.

His fingers found her nipple through her bra, hard and sensitive. He brushed the fabric over it with his thumb. She moaned softly. His hand moved up to slip the strap from her shoulder, then back down to pull the cup under her breast. He rolled her nipple between his finger and thumb, a hint of a pinch, just enough to make her gasp a little. His sloppy kisses covered her neck, her collarbone, moving down the middle of her chest, leaving wet marks on her skin. He ran the tip of his tongue back up the slope of her breast and over her nipple before taking it into his mouth, sucking on it firmly, needling it with his teeth. She cried out.

“Shit, Billy, that feels so good!”

His name on her tongue felt good, right. She rolled her hips up to meet his, pushing herself against him as he sucked and nibbled.

“Take these off” she begged him, trying to wiggle out of her jeans.

He relinquished her nipple with a soft wet kiss, sat up on his knees and pulled her jeans off in one quick move. She had one foot on his thigh, the other on the floor with her leg bent and he could see the spreading wet patch on her mismatched panties. She looked down.

“I wasn’t expecting company” she laughed.

He hooked his fingers into the top of the sodden underwear, pulling them down her legs. He threw them over his shoulder. She let her legs fall to either side of him, watched his face as she did it. He was biting his lip again.

“Like what you see?” she whispered coyly.

He nodded, lifting his hand and brushing his fingertips over her folds. She moaned.

He lifted her leg so her foot was resting on his shoulder and he began to kiss his way up her calf. His breath was hot, his mouth wet, and she longed to feel them both between her legs. He reached her knee, still trailing kisses upwards, sucking the soft skin of her thigh into his mouth, leaving it red. She closed her eyes as he reached her pussy, gasping as he barely brushed her skin with the tip of his tongue. It was so sensitive there, she could feel wetness trickling from her slowly, and then he was lapping it up. He sucked her soft folds into his mouth and she cried out. His tongue pushed into her, frantically tasting her, his thumbs spreading her wider so he could go as deep as he could with it. This wasn’t the clumsy, fumbling experience she’d had before, from someone who had no idea what she wanted or needed, what to do with his mouth. This was intense, exquisite pleasure, just for her. She wrapped her fingers in his hair again, pulling him into her, and he grazed her clit with his teeth.

“Oh fuck, Billy!” she called, deep in ecstasy.

He lifted his head. His mouth shone with her wetness, he was licking it from his lips and it ran down his chin.

“Fuck me. Please.” she sighed, resigning herself to begging him.

He didn’t need asking twice. He pulled his shirt off over his head, then stood to unbutton his jeans. He thumbed them down, no boxers under them. He wiped his mouth with his hand, then moved it to his cock, giving it a few quick strokes as he watched her.

“You sure you want this peaches?” he asked her.

Stevie nodded and swallowed. Billy dropped to his knees, then stopped.

“Ah shit, condoms are in the car” he groaned.

Stevie laughed.

“Go in the bathroom, there’s some under the sink. I’ll wait here.”

He hopped up and disappeared. She lifted slightly, reached around and undid her bra, pulling it off.

Billy popped back round the couch, waving the little packet.

“Got ‘em” he said as he ripped it open and pulled it out. He rolled it on, then knelt back between her legs.

He leant forward, kissing her softly.

“Last chance” he murmured against her neck as he reached down to take his cock in hand, nudging it between her folds until he was pressed against her wet, warm entrance.

She lifted her hips in answer, taking half his length into her. She gasped and cried out, half pleasure half pain. He felt huge, his cock stretching her open with a burning sensation.

“Are you ok?” he asked her, his voice worried, trying to pull out of her.

“Don’t you dare” she answered, wrapping her legs around his hips to stop him from moving. “It’s just hurts a little is all. You’re pretty big.”

“I’ll go slow” he told her. He held himself up on one elbow, that hand tangled in her hair, the other on her hip. He sank into her slowly, rolling his hips and moaning as she moved hers to meet him. He was in her, filling her with his hardness, and it felt so fucking good. Her fingernails dug into his skin. He pulled almost all the way out of her, then slid into her again, and the burn was less intense this time, the pleasure taking over. Again, he moved slowly, out nearly all the way and then back in, deeper this time, if it was even possible. Still she moved her hips to meet him, wanting more, needing more.

“Faster Billy, please” she breathed, and he started a steady rhythm of thrusting, in and out of her. The coil of pleasure inside her tightened, she could feel it filling her, overwhelming her senses. He had gone back to rolling her nipple between his finger and thumb as he thrust into her, and sparks of electricity seemed to shoot from there to her clit. She slipped a hand between them, barely needing to touch herself, just skimming her clit with her fingertip pushed her dangerously close to orgasm as Billy continued to fuck her.

His strokes were sloppy now, his breathing heavy and ragged, and she could tell he was close to coming.

“Come for me Billy” she whispered. He moaned, and somehow he was deeper in her again, filling her completely, every inch of his rock hard cock buried in her wet, hot pussy, and suddenly he was coming, twitching inside her and her name fell from his lips.

“Stevie! Oh fuck, Stevie!” he called out, and that was her undoing. She felt everything explode at once, the coil of pleasure in her snapping, warmth filled her body and she too was calling his name. She tightened around him as her orgasm intensified, her senses overloaded, and she felt tears running from her eyes. Slowly, like the tide moving back from the beach, her pleasure subsided, leaving her shaking in his arms on the floor. He was brushing her forehead and neck with kisses, and when their eyes finally met, breathing ragged and shaky, she knew she was lost to him.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was one of the hardest chapters for me to write so far, knowing how hard Billy would find it to let his guard down. It’s certainly not going to be plain sailing...

**You got some kinda hold on me**  
**You're all wrapped up in mystery**  
**So wild so free and far from me**  
**You're all I want, my fantasy...**

  
  
They lay on the floor side by side, passing a cigarette back and forth. She’d put his shirt back on, slipped back into her panties, and he’d pulled his jeans on.

Billy turned into his side as she blew smoke into the air above them, watching her face intently.

“What now peaches?” he asked.

She stared at the ceiling. _This is where he thanks you for the ride and leaves _she thought.

“I told you, I’m not one of your princesses.”

Confusion crossed his face.

“So, a one time thing then?”

Stevie shrugged.

“If that’s what you want.”

He sat up, arms round his knees.

“Do you know why I came here tonight?”

She finally looked over at him. He was looking at the floor through his legs.

“You left your shirt here.”

He laughed.

“The shirt was an excuse peaches. I don’t give a shit about the shirt. But I can’t get you out of my head, and I don’t know what the fuck is going on or why. Tonight, when that blonde was jerking me off, I called her Stevie. I didn’t even realise I’d done it.”

Stevie was laughing.

“It’s not fucking funny, she looked like she wanted to cut my dick off!”

She lost it. Laugher poured from her until tears fell from her eyes, until she was holding her stomach and moaning.

“Oh Jesus, I can just see her face - and yours!” She wiped her eyes on the shirt she was wearing, still laughing. “I’m sorry Billy, you’re right, it’s not funny. Please, carry on.” A giggle escaped, so she bit her lips together.

“Anyway,” he continued, ignoring her stifled giggles, “as I was saying, my head is a mess. I have no idea what to do. I’m not even sure what I meant to do when I got here. I just wanted to see you. Needed to. And now this.” He gestured at their semi dressed state. “This is the last thing I expected to happen.”

She laughed again.

“You and me both Hargrove.”

He looked back to the floor.

“So what, you wish it hadn’t happened?” His voice sounded small.

She sat up, touched his arm. She’d never imagined that he could sound so lost, so vulnerable.

“No. It just... it was unexpected. I’ve never aspired to be a notch on Billy Hargrove’s bed post like most of the girls round here. You spend most of your time being a complete dick. I’ve never seen this Billy before last night.” She gestured at him with her hands. “Who’s the real Billy? The asshole who swaggers round Hawkins fucking everything that moves? Or the one who sat on that couch last night and told me about his mom? Who’s sitting here now telling me he can’t stop thinking about me?”

Silence fell, the seconds ticking by on the clock.

“I don’t know anymore” he whispered eventually. “I don’t know. I’m pissed off all the time. At my dad. At Susan, for staying with him. At my mom, for leaving me.” He sniffed, and Stevie realised he was crying. She put her arms around him but he pulled away from her, wiping his face with his hands.

“Look at me, crying like a goddamn girl.” He laughed, a bitter cynical laugh. “Neil used to give me the belt for crying, when my mom left. ‘Real men don’t cry’ he’d tell me, then I’d get the belt across the ass.”

Fury bubbled in Stevie’s chest.

“What the fuck Billy, you were a kid! A little kid!”

He nodded.

“I was ten when she left.”

Stevie moved to kneel in front of him, putting her hands on his arms.

“Billy look at me.”

Palms pressed to his eyes he shook his head.

“Billy.” She spoke softly, almost whispering his name. She cupped his face with her hands and lifted it, and he moved his hands away.

“Last night I told you you don’t need to be a dick all the time. I didn’t know any of this, but it’s still true. You don’t need to push people away, you don’t need to act like you don’t care. And don’t tell me you don’t-“ she continued as he opened his mouth to protest, “-because people who don’t care don’t cry like this.” She paused, thinking about how to word what she needed to say.

“Your dad, he’s an asshole Billy, he’s a grade A dick. But YOU don’t have to be. I think this is the real Billy.” She waved in his direction. “I like this Billy. I like this Billy a lot.” She looked down at her hands, in her lap now. “I’d like to see more of this Billy.”

He looked up at her, watching her picking at her nail polish. She was fiddling with her lip ring with her tongue, pulling on it with her teeth. He shuffled forward until there was no space between them and she was knelt between his legs. She looked up, meeting his gaze. There was a hint of a smile playing across his lips.

“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend peaches?” he teased, the hint of smile turning to a grin.

She punched him in the bicep and he laughed, holding his hands up.

“Okay, okay, not your boyfriend. Then what?”

She shrugged. 

“I guess we could just, see what happens, maybe? No labels.”

“No labels.” he repeated. “Ok, I can do that.”

Suddenly he lunged forward, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her towards him until she ended up sitting in his lap, her legs wrapped around him. He slipped his hand up and under her shirt, lifting it enough that he could lean forward and kiss the smooth skin of her stomach.

“Why don’t you tell me what else you’d like to see more of” he murmured against her skin, and for for the first time in years, Billy felt whole.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and positive comments today, they mean a lot and are incredibly reassuring. I will make a point of replying to them all individually tomorrow, but I wanted to concentrate on getting this chapter up today.  
The new intro song is ‘Round and Round’ by Ratt.  
Please do continue to comment, the good, the bad and the ugly all welcome.   
Enjoy.

**Out on the streets, that's where we'll meet, **  
**You make the night, I always cross the line. **  
**Tightened our belts, abused ourselves,**  
**Get in our way, we'll put you on your shelf...**

Stevie pounded the horn again, just as Robin flew out of the front door of her house and ran down her driveway.

“Why can you never be ready on time?” she asked her friend as she climbed into the pick up truck.

“Better to arrive late than to arrive ugly” Robin told her, shooting her a sarcastic smile. “Tell me again why you’re driving this?” she asked as Stevie pulled away from her house. She flipped the visor down, groaning when she realised it had no mirror.

“I told you on the phone last night, Vinnie called from the Tap, said my dad’s truck had been in the lot since Saturday night and could I come get it. He sounded pretty pissed.”

“Wait, so if your dad hasn’t been there, where is he?”

“God knows.” Stevie shrugged, looking at Robin over the top of her Wayfarers. “Probably shacked up with some random he went home with.” She lit the cigarette hanging from her lips. “Besides, it’s not like he won’t resurface in a few days when he remembers he has a kid.”

“Wait, how did you get to the Tap?”

She rolled down her window, hung her arm out of it and decided now was as good a time as ever.

“So listen, I need to tell you something.”

Robin turned to her, eyes gleaming.

“Sounds juicy, you have my attention...”

She looked at Robin.

“I slept with Billy Hargrove.”

Robin squealed.

“I fucking knew it! I knew it when I saw you speak to him yesterday, I knew you’d boned! You told me you hadn’t!”

Stevie laughed at her friend’s reaction.

“Woah, woah, I hadn’t actually. It happened last night” she protested, pausing. “Twice.” She turned to grin at Robin. “And once this morning. He dropped me off to pick the truck up.”

Now Robin was laughing.

“So come on, I wanna know everything. I heard thatSteve Harrington told Nancy Wheeler he’s hung like a horse.”

Stevie pulled a face at Robin as she turned into the school parking lot.

“How the hell would Steve Harrington know?”

Robin rolled her eyes.

“Locker room? They’re both on the basketball team. So, is he? Or is it...” She held up her little finger and wiggled it.

Stevie laughed as she turned off her engine.

“It’s definitely not...” She copied Robin’s gesture. “He’s... more than adequate.”

They looked at each other, then burst into simultaneous laughter.

As they walked into school together Robin frowned.

“Wait, didn’t he have a date with Emily McCorkle last night?”

“Yeah, apparently it didn’t go so well. He showed up at mine and well, one thing led to another.”

Stevie stopped at her locker.

“Look, it’s... I don’t know what this is yet. If it even is anything. Just do me a favour, and keep it to yourself.”

Robin put her hand to her chest, pretending to be offended.

“Would I tell a soul? How could you suggest such a thing?” she giggled. “My lips are sealed.” she told her, as she mimed zipping them while walking away backwards.

“I’ll see you at lunch!” Stevie called.

“Not if I see you first...” purred a voice behind her. She whipped around, and Billy caught her by her hips.

“Billy you dick, you scared the shit out of me!” she half whispered as she swatted at his chest. “What are you doing creeping up on me?”

He pulled her closer, his hands on her back.

“Walking you to chem class.” he told her, stroking the corner of her mouth with his thumb. “I’ve been thinking about kissing these lips all morning.”

She rolled her eyes.

“You dropped me off an hour ago.”

He pulled her closer still, so their bodies pressed together.   


“It felt like years peaches.”

“Well you might want to rethink that, as we have an audience.” She nodded over his shoulder in the direction of Emily McCorkle, scowling at the pair of them with two of her friends.

Billy turned to look, and when he turned back he had a grin on his face.

“Let her look” he murmured as he dipped his head and pressed his lips to Stevie’s.


	10. Chapter 10

**Another day, some other way,**   
**We're gonna go, but then we'll see you again. **   
**I've had enough, we've had enough, **   
**Cold in vain, she said...**

“Miss Spencer, are you with us?”

There was a giggle behind Stevie as she ripped herself from her daydream of Billy’s fingers to give her attention to Kaminsky.

“Ahh, yes Mr Kaminsky, could you repeat the question please?”

Another giggle followed.

“Is the question about Billy Hargrove Mr Kaminsky?” piped up a sickly sweet voice from behind her. More laughter joined hers.

Stevie whipped her head around to glare at the girl, one of Emily’s gang of plastics.

“Eat glass” she hissed. The girl shot back a middle finger.

“Ladies, I will have some decorum in this room, thank you!” Kaminsky told them firmly. Stevie turned back to face the front of the room to be met by Billy’s smug grin from two rows ahead.

Kaminsky banged a textbook down on Billy’s bench.

“Mr Hargrove, you are hanging onto your grades inthis class by a thread. If you want to graduate this summer I would strongly suggest you give it your undivided attention. And as for you Miss Spencer-“ he lifted his eyes to Stevie, “I’ve never had you marked out as a trouble maker before. I hope that isn’t about to change?” He looked pointedly between her and Billy.

“No sir, it won’t.” she said quietly, looking down at her books.

  
———————————————————————  
  


“You!” She hissed at Billy as they left the classroom as the bell rang. “You are going to get me in serious shit!”

“Relax peaches” he told her, throwing an arm over her shoulder.

“I’m serious Billy, it’s not funny. Some of us need to keep our grades up, college is my ticket out of this shithole town.” She ducked out from under his arm. “I cannot afford to get stuck here, and you need to understand that.”

“Jeez, what’s up your ass today?” he huffed, clearly pissed off.

“You are Billy!”

“You wish peaches.” he replied with a wink.

“Actually, I don’t. Right now I need to study for Kaminsky’s test tomorrow, and so do you.”

He rolled his eyes.

“Will you be rolling your eyes when you fail and you have to tell your dad?” she asked him. Billy took a step towards her, anger flashing in his eyes.

“Don’t you fucking talk to me about that piece of shit -” he looked around them both to see if anyone had heard her, “-especially not here.” He jabbed a finger in her direction in anger. “You think I’m afraid of him? Well I’m not, so fuck him.” With that he stormed away from her, not looking back.

Stevie stood by her locker with tears welling in her eyes. _What the hell did you say that for?!_ she asked herself silently, as she opened it, feeling like a stupid little girl.

“Well well well, if it isn’t Billy Hargrove’s latest conquest!”

Stevie closed her eyes and grimaced.

“What do you want Harrington?” she asked through gritted teeth.

Steve Harrington leant against the locker next to her, casually looking her up and down.

“You know, I wouldn’t have had you pegged for his type,” he said, almost taunting her. “You’re not blonde, you certainly don’t fall at his feet in worship every time you see him. So what’s the deal?”

Stevie turned to him.

“Is your hair... bigger, Harrington? Is that where you keep all the secrets you gossip about?”

Steve laughed, a genuine laugh.

“You’re funny Stephanie - no, it’s Stevie right? That’s gonna get confusing” he said, as if to himself. “Anyway, I’m having a little get together this Friday night at my place, my parents are out of town, you know the deal. Why don’t you come along, bring your boyfriend?”

Stevie slammed her locker door.

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

Steve held up his hands.

“Okay, okay, well your whatever-the-hell you two are, why don’t you come along? It’ll be a good night.”

Stevie sighed.

“I’ll think about it. Don’t hold your breath.”

“Great. See you there.” Steve said, pointing two fingers at her and walking away.

Stevie could have screamed in frustration. A week ago, everything in her life was simple, and now Billy Hargrove had waltzed into the picture and caused chaos. This had to stop, and it had to stop NOW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like things are unravelling for Stevie this chapter, but don’t worry, there will be more steamy Stevie and Billy scenes soon. I went back to the first chapter and edited the name of the chemistry teacher after I re-watched the first season of ST and realised that they actually use a name already.


	11. Chapter 11

**I knew right from the beginning, **  
**That you would end up winning. **  
**I knew right from the start, **  
**You'd put an arrow through my heart...**

Stevie pulled into her driveway that afternoon completely and utterly pissed off. She hadn’t seen Billy for the rest of the day, until they passed in the parking lot as they left school. He’d been blasting Guns ‘n’ Roses and screeched past her without so much as looking at her. Robin had gone straight to the mall to interview for a summer job, and Stevie hadn’t been able to concentrate in a single class. She desperately needed to study for Kaminsky’s test tomorrow, but right now all she wanted to do was go to sleep and forget the world.

She threw her bag down as she walked through the front door and flopped straight onto the couch. Last night she’d been practically fucking Billy on here (and then actually fucking him on the floor she thought) and now she had no idea what the hell was going on with them, or what to say to make things right. Hell, was it even her fault?

Then she heard it.

A noise, a floorboard creaking in her room she thought. She sat up, listening. She heard it again. Definitely someone in her room.

“Shit” she mouthed, standing up as slow as she possibly could. She kept her eyes on the bedroom door, creeping backwards, her hands out behind her, feeling for the coats hanging on the hooks next to the front door. She wanted the baseball bat she kept propped up there. Her fingers touched material. She bent her knees a little, sliding her hand down the wall to feel for the bat. She grabbed it and straightened up, holding it up near her shoulder with both hands, just like her Dad had showed her when she was a little girl. ‘Slugger’ he used to call her. Before her mom died, and everything went to shit. She shook her head.

“Get a grip Stevie” she whispered to herself, stepping forwards slowly and deliberately.

She could hear another noise now, someone moving things around, looking for something. Her heart was pounding, and her mouth was dry. She was two steps from the door now, and the noises stopped. She listened. Suddenly the door handle started to turn, and she tightened her grip on the bat.

“FUUUUUUCCCKKKKK!!!” she screamed as she swung the bat at the figure who stepped through the door, missing them by a hair as they ducked. It slammed into the door, wood splintering and a hole appearing.

“Holy shit, are you trying to kill me girl?”

Stevie looked down at the man sat on her bedroom floor, just a towel round his waist.

“Jesus Christ Dad, what the hell are you doing creeping round -”

“Creeping round what, my own goddamn house?! Look at the damn door!” he shouted, pointing at it.

She dropped the bat and put her hands on her knees, wondering if it was possible to have a heart attack at 18.

“What in God’s name were you doing in my bedroom anyway? And where have you been for the last five days? I had to go and get your truck from the Tap-”

“I know, Vinnie told me” he interrupted her.

“- and now you’re searching my bedroom in a towel! I thought you were breaking in, I nearly took your damn head off!” She stood, went to the fridge and yanked it open, grabbing a beer and twisting the cap off.

“I was looking for deodorant” her dad replied. “I can’t find mine. I’m not even sure I have any.”

“Well that’s what happens when you’re barely around enough to remember you live here” she snapped, swigging from the bottle. She looked over at him and rolled her eyes. “There’s some in my bag” she sighed, pointing.

She dropped back to the couch as he rifled through her bag.

“So where have you been?”

“Ellen’s” he grunted, still searching.

“Who the fuck is Ellen?” Stevie asked round a mouthful of beer.

“Language” he warned her. “She waitresses at the Tap. Lives out off North Ridge. Nice lady.” He paused. “Who is Billy, and why is his name written on your notebook?”

“Dad! Stevie jumped to her feet. “You said you wanted deodorant! Not to spy on me!”

“I’m not spying, it’s here plain as day!” He waved the notebook at her. “Is he your boyfriend?”

“No he is _not_” she replied, snatching the book and bag from him. “He is a friend, we have chemistry together.” She stuffed the notebook into her bag and pulled out a deodorant can, tossing it at him.

“Write all of your friend’s names on your books then do you?” he asked, an eyebrow raised as he sprayed his underarms. Stevie ignored him.

“Are you gracing me with your presence for dinner tonight?” she asked him as she drained her beer.

“Can’t, Ellen’s picking me up at five. Her brother’s in some band that’s playing at the Tap tonight. I’ll stay at her place after.” He pointed around the sideboard as he walked past her. “There’s grocery money in my wallet.”

“Well if you want me to get groceries I’ll need the truck” she told him, taking a handful of bills from his wallet.

“Might as well, I won’t be driving it tonight” he called from his bedroom.

“Hey Dad, do you know a Neil Hargrove?” she shouted to him. “Lives in town somewhere.”

“I don’t think so” he called back. “Why?”

“No reason” she said. “Just wondered if you knew him from the Tap. He’s about your age.”

“Nope, don’t think I do.” He reappeared in the doorframe, now fully dressed. “What’s this about Slugger?”

Stevie laughed. “You haven’t called me that in years!” she told him.

“Yeah, well your little trick with the bat there-” he pointed his thumb over his shoulder, “-reminded me of it. You always did have a mean swing on you.”

They both looked up at the sound of gravel crunching in the driveway.

“Well, that’ll be Ellen. I better get gone.” He looked at Stevie. “Is everything alright? Who’s this guy you’re asking about?” He sounded concerned.

“Honestly, it’s nothing Dad. Nothing at all.” She sighed. “Go. I’ll pick you up deodorant from the store.”

He put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her to him, kissing her forehead, another thing he hadn’t done in a long time. Stevie felt tears prickle at her eyes.

“Catch you later kiddo.” He squeezed her arm, then walked out the door. She watched him from the window as he walked towards the car sat idling outside. A red haired woman was in the driver’s seat, and she leant over and kissed her father as he sat down. Stevie sighed, wondering how long this one would last before she got fed up of coming second to the drink.

“Catch you later Dad” she whispered, finally letting the tears fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we meet Stevie’s Dad, who we haven’t seen the last of. No Billy this chapter, but he’ll be back shortly. I hoping to get another chapter written up straight away, but it may not be up until tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

**Round and round, **  
**With love we'll find a way, just give it time. **  
**Round and round, **  
**What comes around goes around. **  
**I'll tell you why, dig...**

Duke Spencer sat at the bar in the Tap deep in thought.

“Penny for ‘em” Ellen drawled in her thick Tennessee accent, smiling at him with her crimson lips. He smiled back, but there was a troubled look in his eyes.

“Do you know a Neil Hargrove?” he asked her, thumbing the handle of his tankard. She raised an eyebrow.

“I know _of _him, can’t say as I’d want to know him. Why?” she asked him.

“What makes you say that?” Duke replied, his concern in his voice.

“Tracey Keffler works with his wife down at the bank, Susan. Says she sometimes comes in with bruises up her arms, look like finger marks. Never her face though. Always got an excuse for ‘em that never quite rings true. She says she’s real quiet, seems scared of her own shadow most of the time. I think we all know what goes on in that house.”

Duke nodded.

“Any kids?”

“Not together. Susan’s got a girl, Maxine, she’s 13 or so. He’s got a boy about your Stevie’s age, Bobby I think.”

“Billy?” Duke asked her.

“Billy, that’s right. Bit of a wild child from what I hear. Mind you, if I’d had a daddy like his at home I might not have been so good.”

Duke grinned at her.

“You’ve never been good a day in your life Ellen Richards” he told her with a wink.

“Get outta here you” she laughed, flicking her towel at him. “Chief, what can I do you for?” she asked, looking over Duke’s shoulder.

“You’d better get me a bourbon Ellen, and keep ‘em coming.” Jim Hopper told her as he sat on the stool next to Duke.

“Rough day?” Duke asked him as Hopper lit up.

“You could say that” he replied. “I’m getting too old for this shit.”

Duke laughed.

“I didn’t see your truck in the lot, forgot where you left it again?” Hopper asked him, downing his drink and waving for another.

“Stevie’s got it tonight, I got a ride up with Ellen” Duke replied.

“You two getting serious then?”

“Maybe. I could do worse for myself” he told Hopper, shooting Ellen a wink as she passed.

Hopper nodded.

“Your Janey, she was a hell of a woman Duke. Not a dry eye in this town when she passed. But that was 10 years ago, and it’s about time you settled down with someone.”

Duke sat in silence, mulling over Hopper’s words.

“Hey Jim, you ever had any trouble with a Billy Hargrove?”

“The kid with the Camaro?” Hopper shrugged. “Nothing serious, had to have a word with him about the way he drives that car through town, and he was mouthin’ off at some party one of the high school girls had that we had to shut down. Why’d you ask?”

Duke finished his beer and stood up.

“Figure my Stevie has herself a little crush on him. Thought I’d get the measure of him. Gotta take a piss, have Ellen pour me another when she comes by.”

Hopper nodded.

“I’d keep an eye on him.” he told Duke, turning to look at him. “His old man’s a real piece of work. Neighbours called one night, said it sounded like someone was getting murdered in there. The mrs answered the door, she insisted it was a game that had gotten out of hand. She look scared to death. He didn’t look too happy about us showing up. The boy had a shiner the next day. Course we can’t do anything unless he makes a complaint. I got my eye on him though.”

“Hmmm. I’ll bear that in mind. Thanks Jim.” As he walked to the men’s room, Duke decided maybe he needed to speak to Billy Hargrove for himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short filler chapter here to get to know Stevie’s dad a little better. The next one will be a longer one, I aim to upload it tonight.  
Enjoy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly longer, happier chapter here guys, and another to follow straight on later today. New intro song is ‘I Was Made For Lovin’ You’ by Kiss.  
Enjoy.

**Tonight I want to give it all to you, **   
**In the darkness, **   
**There's so much I want to do.**   
**And tonight I want to lay it at your feet, **   
**'Cause girl, I was made for you, **   
**And girl, you were made for me...**

Stevie stood by the cereal in the grocery store, a box in each hand. She’d been stood there for a full five minutes, telling herself that she was trying to decide between them, when what she was really doing was trying to kill time, and not cry. On her way in she’d seen Tommy and Carol, and from the conversation she’d overheard she’d gathered that they were meeting Billy outside to head to the movies, and that he was bringing a date.

She felt sick, and she didn’t know why. It had been her idea to not put a label on her relationship with Billy, if you could call it that. She hadn’t wanted to get serious. Or was she really just trying to not be like the desperate girls he was used to?_ Of course it was that_ she thought. The reality was that in a few short days she’d seen the real Billy, and fallen for him. Hard. She desperately wanted to rewind to the night they’d had sex on her living room floor and say ‘yes’ when he’d asked if she was asking him to be her boyfriend. She wanted to go back and not make that stupid comment about his dad that morning. She’d considered driving over to his house, but she was too worried about Neil’s reaction to just show up unannounced. She’d thought about calling, but again, she didn’t want Neil to answer. So she’d given up and headed to the grocery store, and here she was now, hiding behind two boxes of cereal until she thought enough time had passed that it was safe to leave.

“Stevie?”

Oh SHIT.

She turned around, and there he was. Her heart skipped a beat.

“Billy! I didn’t know, uh, I, that you were here, ah, I was just-” she waved a box of cereal “-shopping, and uh, I’ll be going now.”

Why had she turned into a babbling idiot?! She cringed internally and as she turned to walk away, her bag knocked a stack of boxes off the shelf.

“Shit!” she exclaimed, crouching down to pick them up. Seconds later, Billy was crouching next to her. They reached for the same box at the same time, and suddenly his hand was holding hers. She looked up at him, and he was looking straight at her.

“Hey” he said softly. She could smell him, so close and so warm. His hair was clean and soft, his eyes sparkling. He had a red shirt on, unbuttoned down his chest and a leather jacket, and all she wanted to do right now was take him to bed.

“Hey” she whispered back. She looked into his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Billy, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said that about your dad. I was in a shitty mood, and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. I don’t even know why I said it, that bitch friend of Emily’s got me all riled up, I just feel like they’re all gossiping about us, and I don’t even know what to say because we said no labels and I don’t even know why I said that because that’s not even what I want and-” Billy put a finger on her lips, stopping her in her tracks.

“You’re rambling peaches. You’re gonna pass out if you don’t breathe.” He smiled at her. “You don’t need to apologise. I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. I’m sorry.”

Stevie looked at her feet, trying desperately not to burst into tears. He cupped her chin with his hand and lifted her face up to look at him.

“What do you want?”

Stevie furrowed her brow in confusion.

“What, cereal?” she asked him, looking at the boxes. Billy laughed.

“No, not cereal peaches. You said you don’t know why we said no labels because it’s not what you want. So what do you want?”

She looked at her feet again.

“You” she mumbled, barely audible.

Again, he lifted her face to look into those slate grey eyes.

“Then I’m all yours.” Still holding her chin he leant into her, closed his eyes and kissed her deeply.

She kissed him back, tentatively at first, but as he brushed her lips with his tongue she kissed him harder, more urgently. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, desperate to taste him. He responded with his own, and she felt a warmth growing between her legs.

“Shall we get out of here?” he murmured into her mouth, his fingers twisting her hair. She nodded.

“Wait, what about your date?” He looked at her, frowning.

“How do you know about that?”

She blushed.

“I overheard Carol and Tommy talking about it when I came in. I don’t think they saw me.”

Billy raised his eyebrows and sighed.

“Yeah, well I went to pick her up and when her old man saw who it was he wouldn’t let her out of the house. Said he’d been warned about me. I didn’t even wanna take her out. Kinda got another girl on my mind.” He smiled at her and stood up, holding out his hand. “Let’s go peaches.”

Stevie grabbed the cereal boxes and crammed them on the shelves. Standing up she took his hand and laced her fingers into his. Billy lifted her hand, intertwined with his, and kissed her fingers.

“Billy where the hell are you? You said you be a minute! The movie’s about to start!” Carol’s voice rang down the aisle.

“There you are!” She appeared round the corner, Tommy following. “What’s going on? Where’s your date?” she asked, frowning as she looked between them. Billy looked straight into Stevie’s eyes.

“I already have one” he said, squeezing her hand. Carol rolled her eyes.

“So what, is she your girlfriend or somethingnow?” Tommy asked, looking amused. Billy’s eyes never moved from Stevie’s face as he answered.

“Yeah, she is. C’mon peaches.”

He pulled her away from the pair as they gawked at them, not quite believing what they were seeing.

“But what about the tickets! I already paid for them!” Carol shouted after them as they almost ran out of the store.

———————————————————————

The door slammed into the wall as they practically fell through it, kissing and frantically touching each other. Stevie pushed the shoulders of his leather jacket back and Billy shrugged out of it, dropping it to the floor. He pushed the door shut with his foot and she shoved him up against it, hard. Her fingers twisted in his hair as she kissed him, hard desperate kisses. She pulled on it and Billy moaned into her mouth. He was hard, rock hard, and he wanted to be inside her desperately. He pulled her jacket off her, threw it across the room, their mouths never parting. She was unbuttoning the few buttons of his shirt that were fastened, but her frustration got the better of her and the last one she simply pulled hard. A button pinged off across the room.

“Best shirt peaches” he murmured against her lips, not really caring. 

He kissed down the side of her face as she unbuckled his belt, moving down over her chin to her neck. He bit her throat softly, sucking on the skin there. Finally she undid his zipper and her hand was on him, holding his cock. She began to stroke it back and forth, slowly, teasing. Billy groaned against her neck. He could feel her hot breath on his chest, and she kissed him there, slowly. Wet, warm kisses. She trailed her tongue over his skin, over his nipple. He realised she was sinking to her knees, and the thought of what she was about to do made him twitch in her hand. She continued down his stomach, lips and tongue on skin, dragging her nails down his side. She bit his skin in little nips, enough to make him hiss through his teeth but moan in pleasure. Suddenly he could feel her warm mouth on his balls, kissing him there, and then she drew the tip of her tongue along the underside of his length, still with her hand on top of it, before she reached the tip and closed her mouth round it, followed by her hand. Billy leant his head back on the door, closed his eyes and moaned loudly.

“Oh shit that’s good” he muttered, tangling his hand into the hair on the back of her head. She started sucking slowly and rhythmically, drawing her hand back and forth in time with her mouth. Her finger and thumb were pressed to her lips as she did it, making it feel like his entire cock was in her mouth. He could feel her tongue pressing on the underside of it as she sucked, occasionally swirling round the tip.

“I don’t know how long I can last if you keep doing that” he panted, looking down at her. She looked straight up into his eyes, her mouth still full of him, and sped up.

He could feel the heat and pressure building in him, knew he was going to come soon, especially the way she was looking at him as she sucked him off. It felt incredible, and just as he thought he couldn’t take any more she took him further into her mouth, into the back of her throat.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come!” he called out, expecting her to pull away, but instead she continued fucking her own throat with his cock and seconds later he was filling her mouth.

He watched her as she swallowed it before pulling away from him, giving his cock a last lazy lick before she stood up.

“You are... so fucking hot” he told her, shaking his head. She laughed.

“I bet you say that to all the girls who give you blowjobs.”

“Well it’s safe to say I’ve never had one like that before peaches” he said, smirking.

“I need a shower” she told him, running her fingers down his chest. “Wanna come scrub my back?”

Billy grinned.

“You bet.”


	14. Chapter 14

**I was made for lovin’ you baby,**  
**You were made for lovin’ me. **  
**And I can’t get enough of you baby, **  
**Can you get enough of me?**

The hot water washed over them both as Billy slowly ran his hands over every inch of Stevie’s wet skin. Steam filled the air along with her moans, soft noises of pleasure at his touch. His mouth was on her neck again, moving up to bite at her earlobe. Her hands were moving over his hips and legs, dragging her nails along his skin, and as she looked down she saw he was getting hard again. She longed for him inside her. She took his hand in hers and pressed it between her legs as she put one foot up on the edge of the tub. She circled her hips slowly, rubbing herself over his fingers, feeling friction that made her skin tingle there. Billy watched as she ground herself against his hand, her moans louder now as she built her arousal. She let go of his hand to hold his shoulder, digging her fingers into his skin and leaning into his body. His hand never stopped moving, drawing the circles he knew would bring her to orgasm. He moved faster, listening to her desperate moans, watching her face, her eyes closed as she held him tighter.

“I’m coming” she called, her nails biting into him. “I’m coming Billy, don’t stop!”

His hand moved faster still, and he watched as she threw her head back and cried out, pleasure pulsing through her body. When her shaking subsided he sank to his knees and pressed his mouth to her swollen folds. They were wet, not from the shower, but covered in her own juices. He lapped and sucked it up, she tasted so sweet. His tongue dipped into her, and he moved his hands up her thighs to hold them open while he fucked her with his tongue. As he did so he reached round and brushed her clit with his thumb. Stevie cried out. Still riding the wave of her last peak she was soon coming again, her hands on his head, pressing his face into her. He pulled away from her licking his lips and she pulled him up to her, kissing him deeply. She could taste herself on him. She ran her tongue up his chin, savouring it.

“I wanna fuck you so bad” he told her, looking into her eyes.

She flicked the shower off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around her.

“Come and get me then” she purred, leaving the bathroom, knowing he’d be right behind her.

When Billy entered the bedroom she was already laying on the bed, towel abandoned on the floor. Curtains were open and moonlight flooded in, perfectly illuminating her as she lay there, knees bent and legs spread, touching herself. He stood at the foot of the bed watching her as she pleasured herself, listening to her soft moans. Taking himself in his hand he stroked his cock slowly as he watched, drinking her in with his eyes. The light from the moon bathed her skin, pale anyway, now almost blue. Her nipples were hard, and he wanted to feel one in his mouth, to suck on it and bite it in delicious little nibbles. He stepped forward and rested a knee on the edge of the bed, and as he did so she slipped a finger into herself. He bit his bottom lip. She drew it out and lifted it to her own mouth, and he could see it was coated with her own wetness. She pressed her tongue to it and took it into her own mouth, sucking it clean and pulling it out with a soft wet ‘pop’.

No longer able to hold back he knelt between her legs and holding his cock he pushed straight into her, filling her with its entire length in one go. She cried out loudly, the exquisite mix of pleasure and pain as he stretched her ripping through her body. He held her hips as he sat back on his heels, pulling her up so her ass wasn’t touching the bed, and he began to fuck her slowly, drawing his whole cock out of her and practically slamming it back into her. He watched as he fucked her, the sight of her pussy swallowing his cock up over and over exciting him in a way he’d never known before. She was lifting her hips to meet his and somehow he managed to pound into her harder and deeper, making her shout.

“Billy, Billy, BILLY!” she called, her head spinning and her breathing ragged. Oh it hurt, but it felt so fucking good, he felt like he was splitting her in half with his huge cock, but somehow she wanted more.

“Let me ride you” she breathed, but Billy shook his head.

“Too late” he panted, and suddenly she felt achingly empty as he pulled out of her and, holding himself in one hand, came all over her stomach.

He sat back on the bed, looking at her, covered in his load and sweating, and laughed.

“You need another shower peaches” he told her. She laughed with him.

“I don’t think I can walk right now” she giggled. She leant over the side of the bed and grabbed something to clean herself up.

“Hey, is that my shirt?” Billy asked indignantly. She grinned.

“Yep.” She threw it across the room, before lifting herself up to push the quilt down underneath her and pulling it up over herself. Billy climbed in next to her. She rolled onto her side and nuzzled into his chest.

“Did you mean what you said to Tommy?” she murmured. Billy stroked her hair.

“About you being my girlfriend?” She nodded against him.

“If that’s what you want.”

She looked up at his face.

“Is it what you want?” She traced a fingertip over his jaw and across to his lips. He kissed it.

“Right now, I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anything more.”

Stevie blinked back tears with a smile, and put her face back to his chest, kissing it softly. She fell asleep in his arms, listening to his steady heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of fun to write. Stevie and Billy seem incredibly easy to write together, they’re a perfect fit, and I think we’ll see more of that as they come to realise it to.  
Enjoy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in uploading this one guys. I have three quarters of this story planned out, and I had to get a couple of future conversations written out while they were in my head, strike while the iron is hot if you will, and so this got put on pause. There should be another one later today.  
Enjoy.

**Tonight I want to see it in your eyes,   
** **Feel the magic.   
** **There's something that drives me wild,   
** **And tonight we're gonna make it all come true. **  
**'Cause girl, you were made for me   
** **And girl I was made for you...**

Stevie woke with the morning light as it poured through the open window. She smiled to herself as she became aware of the weight of Billy’s arm over her waist, their legs tangled together. They’d slept like that all night, wrapped up in each other, in a world all of their own. She shifted slightly to look at the clock and as she did she became aware of something hard pressed against her buttock. Her smile grew wider. She reached behind her, her hand between them, and slowly stroked Billy to full attention. Still holding him she lifted her leg slightly and rubbed the tip of his cock against the soft wetness already pooling between her legs. He groaned sleepily. Angling him just right she pushed backwards and took him into her, oh so slowly. She hissed at the pain, she was sore from last night’s intense fucking, but she just couldn’t get enough of him and she wanted him so much. She pulled her hand out and gripped the sheets with it as she wiggled backwards, gasping with pleasure as his cock filled her.

“Mornin’ peaches” she heard him purr sleepily as she felt his hand on her leg, stroking up the back of her thigh. “This is a hell of a wake up call.” He ran his fingers up and over her hipbone, across her stomach and down to where their bodies met. He touched her, so lightly she could barely tell, other than the jolt of pure pleasure shot through her skin.

“Careful” she breathed, “Last night made me kinda sore.”

“Don’t worry peaches, I’ll take it nice and slow” he told her, a single finger dancing over her clit. He was pulling out of her slowly, barely moving, and the feeling was unbelievably sensual. He moved his hand for a moment, hooking it under her knee and lifting it so that her foot rested on her other leg, then moved it back to her pussy, wide open for him to play with as he took her.

He spread her open with his hand, two fingers either side of his cock as he slowly pushed back into her.

“You feel so fucking tight” he whispered into her ear, so she squeezed around him and smiled when he moaned loudly at the sensation. Over and over he thrust into her so slowly, pulling almost all the way out and sliding back into her, the friction alone driving her to the brink of orgasm, even without the delicate dancing of his fingers over her clit. She pushed back against him, desperate to take him into her in his entirety, needing every inch of his cock buried in her. She was so close, and then he murmured against her neck, his lips brushing her skin.

“Come for me Stevie, I wanna feel you come all over me” and she felt herself fall. Her name on his tongue had pushed her over the edge, and as the ripples of pleasure pulsed through her body she felt him tense, before he cried out her name and suddenly he was filling her with his hot seed, claiming her as his own.

They lay together in a sweaty tangle, breathing in unison as he softened inside her.

Billy lazily stroked a finger up and down her waist, savouring the feel of her soft skin under his hands. He wanted to lay here with her like this forever.

———————————————————————

Stevie stood in the kitchen, spreading peanut butter over toast. “Sorry, this is all we’ve got, somebody distracted me while I was grocery shopping” she said, turning to Billy with a plate in her hand. He looked up from his shirt.

“How the hell am I meant to wear this when you’ve ripped the buttons off?” he asked her, annoyance in his voice.

“One button” she told him with a smirk. “And I’m fairly sure it’s under the couch.”

“Well that’s no good to me is it?” Billy snapped, giving up and tucking the shirt into his jeans.

“God you’re so crabby!” Stevie told him, slamming the plate down. “Are you always like this after sex?”

“I beg your pardon?” A voice came from the front door, and when Stevie turned around, her dad stood there, his face stern.

“Dad! What are you doing here this early?” Stevie asked him, wondering how much he’d heard.

“I live here. Who the hell is this?” he asked, pointing at Billy. Billy stepped forward, his hand out.

“Billy Hargrove sir. I’m, uh, Stevie’s boyfriend.”

Duke looked at his hand, then to his face, then turned to Stevie.

“This the Billy you got scrawled all over your notebook?” he asked her, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder in Billy’s direction. Billy grinned behind him.

“Oh my god!” she whined, pissed off. “Yes that’s him, happy now?” Stevie snapped back, shooting Billy a filthy look. Duke turned to see what she was looking at and the grin disappeared from Billy’s face.

“I’m not sure what you got to be grinning about son, but I don’t like what I overheard as I came in here.” He took a step towards him. “I’ve heard about you. Trouble, so they say. Think you can drive around this town like a bat out of hell in that death trap-” he pointed out of the window at Billy’s Camaro “-mouthin’ off at the law and running round with lord knows how many girls. Yeah, well my Stevie’s a good girl-” he ignored Stevie as she snorted a laugh “-and I won’t have YOU getting her into any kind of trouble. That’s if you haven’t already. I know boys like you, balls as big as your brain, sleeping with girls and then movin’ on to the next. Well not with my daughter.” He took another step, and looked Billy in the eye. “Get gone.”

Billy paused, looking at Stevie.

“Did you hear me boy?” Duke asked him, pointing at him. “OUT!” he roared. Billy looked at Stevie again, then turned and walked through the open front door.

“Dad what the fuck-” Stevie started, but Duke cut her off.

“Stevie, that boy is bad news. I spoke to Jim Hopper last night, he’s already been in trouble with the law and he’s barely eighteen.He’s had half the girls in town and now he’s tryin’ to get into your panties. Hell, from what I heard he’s already succeeded. Well no more, this stops now, you hear me?” He looked at her. Stevie was silent, rage filling her, blood rushing in her ears. She looked up, and Duke saw fire in her eyes.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” she asked him. Her voice was quiet, dangerously so. Anger flashed in Duke’s eyes 

“I‘m your goddamn father, that’s who, and I won’t have you use that language in this-”

Stevie exploded.

“HOW DARE YOU?” she screamed, slamming her fists down on the countertop. Duke was stunned into silence. “How DARE you stand there, giving me orders about who I can and can’t see, who I can and can’t FUCK, when you’re never around, haven’t been for years?” She was shaking with anger, her face bright red. Duke took a step back. “You spend all your goddamn time drinking in that shitty bar, and when you’re not you’re with some whore who works there, and you’ve got the nerve to come marching in here and lecture me! You don’t know him, you don’t know ME anymore, you're a joke! I don’t care what you think, you’re a shitty father and I fucking hate you! So do me a favour, _Duke_-” she spat his name sarcastically, her face twisted in fury, “-and shove your opinion up your ass, because I don’t give two FUCKS what you think.” She snatched up her bag and walked around the counter.

“Oh, and he’s the best fuck I ever had, by the way” she laughed bitterly, tears running down her cheeks. “I let him screw me right there on the carpet, and it was fucking good.”

She marched straight past Ellen, who was stood by the door, not even looking at her. Billy was waiting in his car where the driveway met the track and she climbed in, refusing to look at the two of them as they stood on the porch watching.

“Drive.” she barked at Billy, and he nodded, his face grim.

On the porch Duke stood and watched as the Camaro roared up the lane away from the house. Ellen put a hand on his shoulder.

“Did you hear that?” he asked her, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Uh huh.” she nodded, squeezing his shoulder. “She shouldn’t have said all that Duke, but she has a point you know.” He whipped around to look at her.

“My own daughter speaks to me like that, and you think she has a point?”

Ellen dropped her hand.

“You might not wanna hear it Duke, but yeah, I do. She’s right, you’re never here, and she’s been pretty much raisin’ herself since Janey died. There’s no wonder she’s running round town with him.” She nodded towards the distant sound of Billy’s car. Her voice softened. “You might not like it, but she’s a young woman now Duke, she’s not a little girl anymore. When you’re ready to accept that then you might stand a chance, but until then you and she are just gonna butt heads.” She sighed. “I’m gonna head inside and make some coffee. You want some?”

Duke nodded, and Ellen walked into the house, closing the door behind her. He sank into one of the porch chairs, buried his face in his hands, and cried until he could cry no more.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New intro song in this chapter is ‘Lil’ Devil’ by The Cult.  
Enjoy.

**Livin' in a shack in a one-horse town, ** **Trying to get to heaven 'fore the sun goin' down.   
** **Lizard in a bottle, yeah, **  
**Dizzy in a haze for 40 days.   
** **Hey there, little devil...**

That afternoon, when Billy and Stevie left chem class after their test, Robin was waiting for them.

“Hey, did you hear? Harrington’s party’s off, his dad’s business trip was cancelled. A bunch of us are going up to the lake instead, you guys up for it?”

Not even looking at Billy, Stevie nodded.

“Hell yeah, I need to let my hair down and have a drink. We’ll be there.”

“Do I get any say in this?” Billy asked, laughing.

“You can do what you want, but I’ll be there.” Stevie replied moodily. Robin looked at her, puzzled.

“What is up with you?” she asked. “You’ve been like this all day!”

“Nothing is up with me! I’m just sick of everyone trying to run my life!” Stevie shouted, a little too loud. A few people turned around to look at the commotion. She turned to Billy.

“I’ll wait outside. Don’t be long.” She walked away without waiting for a reply.

Robin raised an eyebrow.

“So, you two are a thing now huh? Didn’t have Stevie down as a sucker for your charms Hargrove.” She smirked at him, and Billy laughed.

“Yeah, well if it’s any consolation, I didn’t have her pegged as my type either. It just happened. Actually, it happened several times, and yeah, now she’s my girlfriend.”

“Yeah, she filled me in on all the gory details at lunch, put me off my food” she told him, rolling her eyes. “She didn’t tell me what’s got her so pissed off however. So spill. What did you do?”

Billy sighed.

“Nothing. Her dad came home this morning-“

“Holy shit were you fucking?” Robin gasped, pulling a face.

“God no, but he did hear her say something about us having sex. He was NOT happy. Turns out he’s not my biggest fan. He thinks I’ve corrupted his daughter and now I’ll drop her and move on to the next girl.” Billy looked pissed off.

“Well I think you and I both know she was already corrupt long before you got your hands on her Hargrove.” Robin told him, pushing him playfully with her shoulder. He laughed. “But he’s not exactly wrong about your track record.” She stopped and turned to look at him. “I think she really likes you Billy. And she’s not as tough as she makes out. Her dad hasn’t been around much, and she likes to pretend that she doesn’t care, but she does.”

Billy thought back to a few nights ago, when they’d first had sex on the living room floor. _Don’t tell me you don’t car_e she’d told him, _people who don’t care don’t cry like this_. She’d sobbed that morning on the drive to school, first from anger and then sadness, until her face was a mess and her breath hitched in her chest. And he had sat and held her, not speaking, and just let her get it all out. He looked at Robin.

“It might surprise you- it surprises me- but actually, I really like her. More than that. I feel like I’ve known her all my life. She _sees_ me. Whatever that means.” He shook his head. “Anyway, she’ll be wondering where I am. What time tomorrow? At the lake?”

“Seven” Robin replied. “And bring booze.”

“Will do.” Billy laughed as he walked away.

Outside Stevie was leaning against his car.

“Paintwork peaches.” he told her disapprovingly.

“Where have you been?” she asked, suspiciously. He looked at her, opening his door.

“I was talking to Robin. She wanted to know what was up with you.”

Stevie’s eyes narrowed. “What did you tell her?”

Billy huffed. “Jesus, what’s with the interrogation, I told her you’d had a fight with your dad!” He got in the car and slammed the door. Stevie felt tears prickle at her eyes. She blinked them back, shook her head and climbed in.

They drove in silence. Billy wasn’t sure whether to take her home, so he headed in that direction. Halfway down Cornwallis Road Stevie turned to him.

“Pull over” she said, looking at him intently. Billy pulled over, waiting for her to speak.

“Do you know why the kids call this bit Mirkwood?” she asked him, her fingers playing with his sleeve. He shook his head.

“It’s from some book, The Hobbit I think. Because the woods are so dark and thick. Quiet.”

“Oh.” Billy didn’t know what else to say. Suddenly she was climbing over on top of him, legs straddling him in his seat, pressing herself against him. Her mouth was on his, her tongue pushing against his, her hands on his face, in his hair, pushing inside his shirt. She scratched at his skin with her nails.

“Ow, fuck!” he hissed, looking down. Red scratches carved into his skin.

“Shush” she told him, unbuckling his belt and jeans, pulling his semi-hard cock out. She stroked it roughly, three of four times, and then she was undoing her own pants, pushing them down.

“Fuck me Billy” she breathed, trying to pull one leg out of them.

“Woah, it’s full daylight out here, someone might see us-“ he protested, but she cut him off with her mouth.

“Don’t care” she panted, finally free of her pants leg. She held him with one hand, and in one quick motion she sat on his cock, taking him into her in all at once, and she cried out loudly.

“Jesus Stevie, are you even-“ She clapped a hand over his mouth, and began to ride him, fast and hard.

“Shut up Billy. Just fuck me. Hard.” she whispered in his ear. He grabbed her by the ass, one hand on each cheek, his fingers pressing into her skin, and he began to pound upward into her. With every thrust she cried out and he grunted, slamming into her harder and harder until his vision clouded over in an explosion of light and he came hard into her, shouting her name. When he looked up she was crying.

“Shit, I’m so sorry, did I hurt you? Fuck Stevie, I’m so sorry, I just got carried away-“

She laughed sadly and shook her head. “You didn’t hurt me” she said, stroking his face. “At least, no more than I wanted you to.” She looked into his eyes. “I just feel so lost.” He wrapped her in his arms. “You’re not lost peaches. You’re here with me. Right here.” He held her as she cried, and when her sobs slowed to a sniffle he looked up at her and wiped her eyes.

“Don’t get snot on my upholstery doll.” He smiled at her and she laughed. He sighed. “Let’s go to my place. You’ll have to climb in the window, but my dad stays out of my room so he won’t know you’re there.” Stevie nodded. She climbed off him and back to her own seat, putting her pants back on.

“Don’t leak on my seat” he told her, eyeing what she was doing as he started the car. She raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, about that. You can’t keep doing that, not unless you wanna end up graduating with a pregnant girlfriend. So stop getting carried away and pull out. Or I’ll make you use a condom.”

Billy swallowed. He hadn’t really given it too much thought, but she was right. _No more getting carried away_ he told himself as he drove, his hand on her thigh, his mind drifting to all the things he was going to do to her tonight.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Just to let people know that Billy uses a homophobic slur when talking about Neil in this chapter.  
The song Billy songs to Stevie here is ‘Tonight’ by The Raspberries, covered by Mötley Crüe on their album ‘Too Fast For Love’. It’s a favourite of mine.  
Enjoy.

**Come on little devil,  
** **Be my little angel.  
** **Come on little devil,  
** **Be my, yeah, angel, ow...**

Later that night in the darkness of Billy’s room,they lay together on the bed, their bodies intertwined. They’d had slow sex almost silently in the dark, skin sliding over skin, breathing into each other’s kisses, whispered words in ears, and now Stevie was slipping towards sleep against Billy’s chest. He was running his fingertips up and down her back, and singing softly to her.

_“When you smiled at me,   
_ _And I saw your eyes,   
_ _All I ever wanted to be,   
_ _Was in your arms tonight “_

“You have a beautiful voice” she mumbled, sleepily. Billy smiled.

“Neil thinks singing is for faggots” he whispered, still stroking her hair.

“Neil’s an asshole” she mumbled back.

_“Tonight, I’ll be with you tonight.   
_ _Tonight, I’ll love you through the night. _  
_Tonight,   
_ _Tonight, I’m in love with you tonight.”_

He listened to her steady breathing, realising she was asleep. He couldn’t quite believe that it was only Thursday, that 72 hours ago he’d been giving her a ride home in his car, having never spoken to her before, and now he was spending his third night in a row sleeping next to her. And not just next to her, with their bodies wrapped around each other. It was like he needed to be touching her all the time, as close to her as he could possibly be. What was it he’d said to Robin earlier? She sees me. What did that even mean? _Of course she sees me _he thought, _she’s not blind._ But no, it meant more than that. She really saw him. Like the Billy most people saw was a costume, a suit he wore to keep the world out. But Stevie saw through that. She could see him, the real him inside. She saw it, and she wanted him anyway. It scared him, that someone could believe in him so much. He’d spent his whole life being told he wasn’t good enough by his dad. Even before his mom left, Neil had berated him constantly for everything. But Stevie, she accepted everything that he was, the good and the bad. He closed his eyes. _She’s too good for you_ his inner voice whispered as he drifted into sleep.

———————————————————————

Stevie woke in Billy’s bed alone, confused at first, before realising that she had been woken by a woman’s voice down the hallway.

“Neil, please, calm down. I know that you’re disappointed but-“

A slap rang out and the voice fell silent.

“Go and get cleaned up, and get to school.” _That must be Neil_ Stevie thought to herself, listening. The voice said something inaudible. Panic nibbled at Stevie’s stomach and she jumped out of bed, scrabbling round on the floor for something of Billy’s to pull on.

“Yes sir.” That was Billy, and he sounded utterly defeated. Footsteps were heading this way and she froze, standing there in just her panties, clutching a t-shirt. The door opened and to her relief Billy came in, closing the door softly behind him. Then he looked up. His lip was swollen and bleeding, and the left hand side of his face was bright red.

“Oh my god, Billy, your face!” she whispered, shocked, pulling the shirt over her head.

He held a finger to his lips and winced.

“You have to be quiet, he’s on one. Get dressed, quickly and go out the window. Cut down the side of next door’s fence and I’ll meet you on the corner.”

“Billy, you have to the count of three to get out here” came the voice again.

“GO!” Billy mouthed silently as Stevie pulled on pants and threw her shoes, sweatshirt and bag out of the window. She swung her legs out one at a time and dropped to the grass. Pulling on her shoes she was furious. How could he treat Billy like that, any of them like that? And what the hell was that all about? She ran across the grass, ducked down low until she reached the fence belonging to Billy’s neighbour. She following it along the back and when she came out onto the the street where it curved around Billy was sat waiting for her in his car.

She got in and looked at his face. The redness was fading now, but his lip was still bleeding and would be swollen for days.

“That fucking asshole!” she ranted, tears welling in her eyes. “What the hell is his fucking problem?” Billy sighed.

“His problem is, I’m not going to college. He was asking about acceptance letters, and I told him I hadn’t applied. He’s a fucking hypocrite, he spends half my life telling me I’m too stupid to do anything worthwhile and the other half ragging me about not trying hard enough. FUCK!” He punched the steering wheel and Stevie jumped, shrinking back against her seat.

“Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you” Billy told her, pulling her over to him. “The last fucking thing on earth I want to be is like him.” He tried to kiss the top of her head and hissed as his lip split open again, fresh blood running down his chin.

“Here, let me look at that.” She pulled a shirt from her bag and wiped his chin.

“Are you wearing my shirt?” Billy asked, amusement in his voice.

“Well yeah, I just grabbed the closest one from your floordrobe” she told him, rolling her eyes. He laughed, wincing again. “Stop laughing” she told him softly, her fingers gently dabbing the t-shirt to his lip. He grabbed her hand, and pressed it palm first to his cheek. He closed his eyes and a tear rolled down his face and over her fingers.

“Oh Billy” she whispered softly, her heart breaking for him. “Can’t you just leave or something? Get a place, or come stay with me? You can’t carry on like this, it’s-“

“It’s not as bad as it could be.” He opened his eyes, cutting her off. “As it would be, if I tried to leave. Trust me peaches, this is nothing.”

“What do you mean nothing, you’re bleeding! I’ve seen you with black eyes!” Her voice was rising now, along with her anger. Billy sighed.

“Let’s go. I’ll tell you why we left California, and you’ll see what I mean.”

———————————————————————

Driving away from the house Billy seemed to relax, and he started to talk to Stevie.

“Last summer, there was a night when I was meant to be watching Max. She was 12, I didn’t think she needed a full time babysitter, so I had, uh, a friend over-“

“A girl” Stevie cut in, a smirk on her face.

“-a girl, and we were...busy, in my room-“

“Fucking then” she said, smirking again.

“Yes, ok, I was fucking a girl in my room and Max snuck out, ok? Can I carry on?” He was clearly irritated.

“Jeez, you don’t need to be so awkward about it Billy. I know you didn’t fall from the sky, pure as a virgin the day we hooked up.” She sniggered.

“Well maybe I didn’t, but I don’t wanna talk about any of that with you. That was before. It’s different now. _This_ is different.” He reached over and squeezed her leg, and she slipped her fingers into his grip. She couldn’t lie, the way he talked about her, about them, made her stomach do a lazy flip of excitement.

“Sorry, go on” she said, trying to sound casual. He looked at her suspiciously, then back to the road.

“Anyway, they came home early, and my dad walked in on us. You know.” He raised his eyebrows suggestively. “He went fucking crazy. Calling her a whore, practically dragged her out of the house. Then Susan told him Max was gone. That’s when the shit really hit the fan. I told him she was probably at a friend’s, he said I ‘should be taking better care of my sister’.” He paused for a second and cleared his throat. “I told him she isn’t my sister, she’s just the kid he inherited when he shacked up with Susan. He lost it.” He swallowed and shook his head, trying to forget the memories of that night. “I thought he was gonna kill me” he said, his voice low and thick with tears. “He wouldn’t let Susan take me to the emergency room, but he broke my fucking ribs down both sides, I was black and blue for weeks. He bust my lip, I had a black eye and he split my nose open. Broke two of my fingers as well, standing on ‘em. I spent three days in bed before he decided I had to go back to school. Questions were asked, obviously. Here, light this.” He shook a cigarette from his packet and handed it to her. She lit it and passed it back, and he drew on it gingerly.

“So the principal called him and Susan in, wanted to know what had happened. He told ‘em I must have had a bust up with someone at school. Well they knew that was bullshit straight off. They didn’t outright accuse him, but they knew the deal. So, three weeks later we were moving out here, and he’s been careful ever since. At least until recently.”

He turned into the parking lot at school, checking out his lip in the mirror as he looked for a space.

“Well he’s a piece of shit.” Stevie spat, hatred in her words. “What about Susan? Doesn’t she care that he’s doing this to you? Does he do it in front of Max? Shit, does he hit her too?”

Billy shook his head. “No, he’s never touched her. He shouts at her, but he’s never touched her. She’s seen him hit me though. And Susan, I think she’s scared of him. I didn’t used to think she cared, but that night he went wild, I saw it in her eyes. She tried to stop him, put herself between us, and he nearly ripped her arm out the socket.” He fell silent as he parked up, deep in thought.

“Does he hurt her too?” Stevie asked, almost in a whisper. He sighed deeply.

“I’m not sure. I’ve seen bruises on her arms before, but I don’t think he’s ever touched her face. I’m not certain though.”

Stevie took Billy’s hand and squeezed it.

“We’re gonna work this out. I promise you.” She stroked his face with her free hand.

“And what are you two love birds whispering about?” Steve Harrington appeared at Billy’s open window. “Shit man what happened to your face?” he asked as he saw Billy’s lip.

“Sex injury.” Billy grinned at him, climbing out of the car.

“That’s... gross, yet somehow impressive.” Steve replied, looking at Billy with a mixture of disgust and admiration. Stevie rolled her eyes hard. “So you guys are heading up to the lake tonight right? Stevie, do you happen to know if Robin is going?”

“Why, what’s it to you?” Stevie asked, as she walked around the car, knowing full well why he was asking. Word around town was that Nancy Wheeler had ditched Steve for the dorky older brother of the kid who went missing a few years ago.

“Nothing, nothing at all, I just wondered is all.” He scratched his neck casually. “Is she uh, do you know if she’s seeing anyone?”

Stevie laughed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Steve, I hate to break it to you, but I don’t think you’re her type.”

“Why, what’s her type?” he asked her disbelievingly.

“You’re a little too... macho.”

Steve pulled a face. “I don’t get it” he said, sounding genuinely confused.

“You will, one day” she laughed, feeling sorry for Steve Harrington for the first time in her life.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter here guys I’m afraid. I re-wrote this about five times, hence the delay in uploading, sorry.  
I already have the next part of this story written (as well as the final few chapters) so I had to put together something to knit the two together, which was harder than I anticipated. But I’m pretty happy with this, even if I’d like it to be longer. There should be another one coming tonight.  
Enjoy.

**Oh, she came on with an alligator smile,**  
**Dynamite lover, scorpion child.**  
**Trying to get to heaven 'fore the sun goes down, yeah.**

**She came on with a cyclone kiss,**  
**Hey there baby, you don't never miss.**  
**Lizard in a bottle, oh yeah...**

“Billyyyyyy!” Stevie was drunk. Very, very drunk. “Where are you?” She turned around, looking for him in the firelight. In the end about twenty people had showed up to the lake, most of them bringing beers or cheap whisky. Steve Harrington had bought his expensive boombox and they’d lit a fire on the stony beach next to the lake as darkness fell. There were just a handful of people left now, and Stevie couldn’t understand how she’d lost sight of Billy when she’d only gone to pee in the trees. Then she heard his laugh. She turned in its direction, and that’s when she saw him, sitting next to Robin on the beach, laughing at something she’d said. Jealousy prickled at Stevie. What were they talking about? _Don’t be stupid_ her mind whispered, _she’s your best friend._ She weaved unsteadily across the stones towards them, stopping twice to make sure she was still heading the right way.

“Fuck is going on?” she slurred as she came up behind them, listening to Robin giggling.

“Billy here was just telling me about his little accident with a beer at your place the other night.” Robin said, leaning back to look at Stevie. “I can just see your face now Hargrove.” She laughed again.

“Yeah, you wanna see his _face_, don’t you” Stevie mumbled, looking at Robin, her eyes narrowed. Robin frowned.

“Stevie? Are you ok?” She turned to Billy. “How drunk is she?”

“She can hear you you know” Stevie spat sarcastically as she swigged whisky from a bottle. Billy stood up and reached for the bottle.

“I think you’ve had enough peaches.” Stevie pulled the bottle away from him, sloshing whisky down her front.

“I think I haven’t. I think YOU’VE had enough Billy. I think you’ve had... enough on your own. With her.” She pointed at Robin, one eyes closed in an attempt to focus on her. She took another swig. “Isn’t that right Robin?” she asked her friend, stumbling toward her. “Because you want to fuck him, don’t you. Except really you don’t, because you don’t like boys. But still, you’d make an expect... an exception for the great Billy fucking Hargrove, eh Robin?” She laughed manically, and drank again.

“Stevie, you’re drunk. You’re embarrassing yourself. Give me the bottle.” Billy put his hand out for it, looking round at the few people left who were starting to wonder what the commotion was.

“NO!” Stevie shouted, waving an arm at Billy. “Tell him Robin, tell him what you told me. You’re tempted, even though you’re a lesbian. Oh shit, sorry, forgot, that’s a secret.” She snorted laughter, spilling whisky again as she leant forward to put her hands on her knees. Robin was furious.

“You fucking bitch. How could you?” Tears welled in her eyes. “I trusted you. I fucking trusted you, and you announce it in front of everyone?” She took a step toward Stevie. “Fuck you” she said, looking at her with disgust. “Take her home Billy.” She turned and walked away, heading in the direction of the parked cars.

“What’s her fucking problem?” Stevie asked nobody in particular, rolling her eyes. Just as she was about to swig from the bottle again Billy snatched it from her hand.

“HEY!” she shouted, making a grab for it and falling on her ass. Billy knelt beside her.

“What’s her problem?” he repeated to Stevie,his voice low. “Her fucking problem is you. You just outed her in front of everyone here. And why? Because you’re jealous we were talking?”

“Nooooo” Stevie drawled, her eyes trying to focus on Billy. “Because she told me, that she was...” She put a hand to her head, trying to concentrate. “She was a... a batting team.” Billy pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to make sense of what Stevie had just said. He sighed.

“Look, we were just talking, about you actually. About how much I like you. So tomorrow, you can apologise to Robin, if she’ll accept it. But for now, you’re going home.” He stood up and poured the whisky out over the ground, then pocketed the empty bottle. He leaned over, hooked his hands under Stevie’s arms and pulled.

“Up” he told her, pulling her to her feet. “Can you walk, or do I need to carry you?” She mumbled something incoherent and began to stumble along the beach. Billy rolled his eyes and followed her, stopping toprop her up every now and then.

———————————————————————  
  


As Billy pulled up in front of Stevie’s house, the front door opened and Duke stepped out onto the porch. The light was outside and Billy could see his grim expression from where he sat. _Great_ he thought to himself, _now you’ve got two assholes to deal with._ He opened his door and stepped out of the car, walking round to Stevie’s side. She was slumped on the door, moaning softly to herself. As he pulled the door open she nearly spilled out onto the gravel, and when he bent down to catch her the empty whisky bottle slipped out of his pocket. He pulled her up to standing and as he turned around Duke stood right in front of him, holding the bottle. He held it up.

“Have you been drinking and driving my daughter around?” he asked, his voice dangerously soft.

“No sir” Billy answered, kicking himself for not leaving the bottle at the lake. “I had two beers, and I took that off her and poured it away when I realised how drunk she was. Is.”

Duke stepped towards him. “You got my daughter drunk on cheap whisky? What, so you could take advantage of her? Is that what you do?”

Billy bit his lip, trying to stay calm. “No sir, I don’t know where she got that from. I wasn’t with her all night, she was-“

“So you left her alone, drunk?” Duke interrupted, louder this time.

“Goddamit!” Billy shouted, running out of patience. “She got herself into that state, there were plenty of people at the lake who could have given it to her. I know you think I’m an asshole-“ Duke snorted laughter, “-but I care about your daughter and I wanna take care of her! However you clearly think you can do a better job. So here-“ he pushed Stevie into Duke’s arms, nearly knocking him off balance “-knock yourself out.” Stevie stirred in Duke’s arms.

“Billy? I don’t feel so good.” She groaned, and then vomited all over the gravel.

Billy grinned at Duke. “Have fun with that won’t you Mr Spencer. Tell Stevie I’ll call her tomorrow.” He climbed into the Camaro and fired it up, revving the engine. Duke watched as he sped off up the lane, muttering to himself under his breath. Stevie vomited again, and he sighed deeply.

“Ellen? Can you give me a hand?” he called, trying to pull Stevie along, but she was a dead weight in his arms. Ellen appeared at the door.

“Duke what the hell’s going on? What’s all the shouting? Oh my god, is she drunk?” She came down the steps in her socks, waiting at the bottom for Duke to get close enough that she could help him lift Stevie into the house.

“Jesus is that whisky? No wonder she’s hurling” she said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Stevie lifted her head limply, and looked at Ellen.

“What’s she doing here?” Stevie slurred, wiping at her mouth. “She live here now? You shackin’ up with old Duke?” She cackled laughter.

“Nope, just looking out for him sweetie, and trying to look out for you, if you’ll let me.” Ellen sighed, looking at Duke. Stevie stopped dead, swaying on the spot.

“I don’ need anyone looking out for me. Duke, tell her, tell her what a shitty father you are. Tell her how Stevie’s been looking out for herself since... since my mom died.” She looked at Ellen now, sadness in her eyes. “So don’t you come round here, tryna be my mother, because she’s dead. DEAD. She left us, and then he left me-“ she pointed at Duke “-and now I can look after myself. And Billy can look after me too, because his dad’s an asshole as well. You see his lip tonight?” She pawed at her mouth. “His dad did that. NEIL. He’s an asshole.” She stopped and suppressed a burp, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. Ellen tried to reach out and brush her hair from her face but Stevie pulled away.

“Don’t you touch me. Don’t. Your not my mom. So just leave me alone, and you-“ she whirled around to point at Duke “-you leave Billy alone. Because he’s mine.” Suddenly she vomited again, covering the porch steps and one of her Converse. Duke groaned.

“Jesus Stevie, can’t you wait until you get to the bathroom?” He went into the house and came back moments later with a damp cloth. Ellen took it from him.

“Here, let me.” She pulled Stevie’s hair back from her face gently, and wiped her mouth with the cloth.

“Lets get you inside and out of these clothes. You smell like a drunk in a gutter. A hot shower should make you feel better, and some coffee will sober you up.” Stevie didn’t have the energy to protest. She let Ellen lead her up the steps into the house. Duke watched them go inside, wondering how the hell he was going to set all this mess right.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a longer chapter here guys! Half of the next one is written as well so there may be two today, but it will definitely be up tomorrow if not tonight.  
New intro song is ‘Kiss You All Over’ by Exile.  
Enjoy.

**When I get home, babe,  
Gonna light your fire.  
All day I've been thinkin' about you,  
Babe, you're my one desire.  
Gonna wrap my arms around you,  
Hold you close to me.  
Oh, babe I wanna taste your lips,  
I wanna be your fantasy, yeah...**

  
Stevie sat cross legged in her chair on the porch, sunglasses on, smoking a cigarette and watching her dad hose down the gravel in the driveway. She’d woken that morning with her head throbbing and her mouth as dry as the Sahara. She’d dragged herself out of bed and washed down two aspirin with as much water as she could stomach, and she’d been sat here ever since, contemplating calling Robin. She could only vaguely remember her behaviour at the lake the night before but it was enough for her to feel like shit. Why the fuck had she done that? She’d known about Robin’s sexuality for years, kept it a secret for her, so why had she suddenly blabbed the way she had last night? _Because you were jealous _her mind told her.

“You should be doing this you know” Duke piped up, gesturing to the hose.

“Mmmm” Stevie responded, her head pounding.

“I mean it” he told her, looking pissed off. “You show up drunk as a skunk, puking your guts up and ranting about what assholes we all are, being awful to Ellen and now I’m cleaning up after you. Have you even apologised to her?”

Stevie snorted. “For what?”

Duke shut off the hose and stepped towards her.

“For your goddamn behaviour last night, that’s what. That woman stripped you off, cleaned you up, dressed you again and put you to bed. She sat and held your hair while you were honking your guts up in that bathroom ‘til God knows what time and then checked on you every half hour to make sure you weren’t choking on your own damn vomit in your sleep. She didn’t have to do any of that, but she did. You think you’re a grown woman Stevie Spencer? You might be eighteen, but you behave like a spoilt little girl. Your tantrum last night just proved that.” He threw down the hose and walked into the house.

Stevie felt her cheeks reddening with embarrassment. She knew she hadn’t been particularly nice to Ellen last night, but she also hadn’t known that she’d looked after her like that. _Add that to your list of apologies_ she thought to herself.

Stevie heard the familiar throb of the Camaro’s engine long before she saw it coming down the track to the house. She was mildly surprised. She’d expected Billy to be pissed off with her as well. He pulled up to the house and jumped out with a grin on his face.

“How you feeling this morning peaches?” he asked, knowing the answer already.

“Like I died and someone dug me up” she groaned, squinting at him over the top of her shades. He laughed.

“Yeah, well that’ll happen when you drink that much cheap booze.” He flopped down in the seat next to her. “You spoke to Robin yet?”

Stevie groaned and put her head in her hands.

“Noooo. I don’t think she’ll ever want to speak to me again. It was bad wasn’t it?”

Billy nodded.

“Oh yeah. Your only saving grace might be that I don’t think anyone else was close enough to hear but me. Maybe Harrington.” He lit up a cigarette. “So, Robin’s a lesbian. Never woulda guessed that, although it explains why Harrington’s got no chance.” He breathed out a cloud of smoke. “You gonna call her?”

Stevie sighed. “I’ll have to won’t I? If she’ll speak to me.”

“What’s he doing here?” Duke appeared in the doorway behind Billy, clearly unhappy at his presence.

“I just came by to see how Stevie is Mr Spencer, after last night” said Billy, standing up to face Duke.

“She’s fine, no thanks to you” Duke told him, his arms crossed on his chest. “So feel free to leave now.”

“Drop it Dad” Stevie said, losing patience with him. “It’s not Billy’s fault I got drunk last night. He didn’t even know I’d had that much. And when he did realise he took it off me.” Duke grunted. Stevie looked at him.

“What is your actual problem here Dad? Is it that I’m having sex? Or that I’m having it with _him_?” She nodded to Billy. “Because if my maths is right, you weren’t much older than me when I was born, so you’re hardly in a position to lecture me are you? And you can’t say shit about me drinking, because you’ve lived in the Tap pretty much since Mom died, so that just leaves Billy. Is that it? Got your back up because he’s a bad _bad_ boy?” Her last words were dripping with sarcasm, and she laughed. Billy shuffled his feet, looking uncomfortable with the way the conversation had gone.

“Leave it Stevie” he said quietly.

“You stay outta this” Duke told him firmly, pointing one finger at him. Billy threw his hands up in exasperation, but said nothing. Duke turned back to Stevie.

“You may think it’s funny, but that boy is bad news. He’s got a reputation and I don’t want that rubbing off on you. I don’t want you drinking, smoking, getting in fights and no, you’re right, I don’t want you sleeping with him. I don’t want you getting pregnant and ending up stuck raising a baby on your own when he decides he’s bored and moves on to the next girl. Because that’s what his type do.”

Stevie looked at Duke, and lifted her sunglasses up to rest on her head. “You don’t get it do you Dad?” she said quietly. “I don’t drink and smoke because of Billy. I already did those things, long before he was around. You just never noticed, because YOU weren’t around. And no, I’m not the first girl he’s been with. I don’t think I’m even in the first twenty. But I don’t care about any of that. And neither does he.” She turned and looked at Billy. “I thought the same before. I thought he was an asshole.” She laughed. “Sometimes I still do. But he’s not the person I thought he was. Not on the inside.” She took his hand. “The Billy you think you know about, he’s not real.”

Duke shook his head. “Stevie, I know you think you know him, but your thinking’s all clouded by... by what you two are-“ he waved his hand at them “-getting up to. Now I’m telling you-“

“You can tell me whatever you want, but I don’t have to listen.” Stevie told him loudly, deciding she’d heard enough.“After all, you won’t listen to _me_. YOU DON’T KNOW HIM. You don’t know what he goes through at home. There’s no wonder he acts the way he does. You’d be the same if your dad-“

“Stevie stop. Please.” Billy’s voice was low, and he sounded close to tears.

“Duke.” Ellen called him from the doorway, where she’d been watching and listening silently since Duke had gone out there. He turned to her. “I think this has gone far enough. Everyone here needs to calm down, and start listening. Not a one of you is listening to the other. And that poor boy there-“ she pointed to Billy, stood in silence, looking at the ground with his hands in his pockets “-looks like he’s about to break down. You heard her last night, look at his face Duke.” She stepped out on to the porch and gently lifted Billy’s chin with her hand.

“Your dad do that?” she asked him, talking about his lip. He looked at her, and nodded, once.

“He do it a lot?” she asked, her voice soft.

Billy said nothing, but the tear that rolled down his cheek answered for him. Ellen closed her eyes and sighed. She turned to Duke, who looked suddenly unsure of himself.

“Now maybe you’re right, maybe she’s right, but we’ll never know if all you two do is shout at each other. Now I’m going to make some coffee, and then we’re all gonna sit down and talk. Duke, you can come and help me.” She gave him a look that made it clear he had no choice in the matter. He sighed and followed her into the house.

“You don’t have to talk about any of this you know” Stevie told Billy, taking his hand and squeezing it. Billy shook his head.

“She’s right. You’re right too. Hell, even your dad’s right. I’m sick of hiding it all. I’m sick of pretending everything is ok. It’s exhausting Stevie.” He looked at her, tears in his eyes. “I’m am so tired of putting on this bullshit mask. Half the time I don’t even know why I do the things I do. Probably because everything that happens in that house feels so out of my control.” He paused, wiping his face. “So, I’ll sit here and talk about all that shit, but you have to promise to let me deal with this my way, in my own time.” Stevie nodded. “Also, I’ve run out of cigarettes. So I’m gonna go and get some, and then I’ll be back. I’m not running out on this, I promise” he said, smiling at her. She smiled back.

“Ok.” She kissed him softly on his lips, feeling a mixture of relief and apprehension. 

Ellen came back out onto the porch holding two mugs of coffee just as Billy was driving away. She sipped from one.

“He not staying?” she asked Stevie, handing her the other mug. Stevie took it, hoping she could drink it without throwing up.

“Thanks. He’s gone to get cigarettes. He’ll be back.”

“Mind if I sit?” Ellen asked pointing to the empty chair next to Stevie.

“Knock yourself out” she replied, sipping her coffee slowly.

“You know, your dad is only tryin’ his best to look out for you sweetie” she told Stevie as she sat down, her voice soft.

Stevie barked a sarcastic laugh.

“Look out for me? Since when? He doesn’t give a single shit about me.” She fiddled with the handle of her mug.

“Oh honey, that’s just not true” Ellen sighed, leaning forward. “You know your momma was one special woman. He never did get over losin’ her the way he did. Never will I don’t think.”

Stevie turned to look at Ellen, surprise in her eyes. “You knew my Mom?”

“I met her once or twice” she told Stevie, nodding. “My Carl worked up at the mill with your Dad, before he passed. We socialised a few times, work dos and the likes. She was beautiful. Smart too, just like her daughter.” Ellen smiled.

“Was Carl your husband?” Stevie asked her.

Ellen laughed.

“Well, he never did get around to makin’ an honest woman of me, but Carl’n me spent 15 years together, so yeah, we were as good as married. He passed away three years ago this Christmas just gone. Hit by a drunk driver just off the Ridge.”

Stevie looked at her feet. “I’m so sorry, I had no idea.”

Ellen smiled sadly.

“He was a wonderful man. Your Dad reminds me a lot of him. Honest, and hardworking. He has his faults, don’t get me wrong. He’s got a temper, but his bark’s worse than his bite. He loves hard, but he grieves hard too. I’ve known him a lotta years now, and I’ve never seen a man so lost without his wife.” She put her hand out and touched Stevie’s arm. “I ain’t gonna sit here and make excuses for him Stevie; that man in there hasn’t been the Daddy he should have been to you. But that’s only because his heart was so broken, he didn’t know how to love anymore. At least not how to show it. He was so wrapped up in his own grief, he forgot that you’d lost your momma as well as him losin’ a wife. I think maybe he’s only realisin’ that now.”

Steve sat in silence, taking in Ellen’s words.

“I know it’s ain’t easy, and maybe you think it’s too little too late; hell, maybe it is. But I know all he wants is to look after you, they way he shoulda been doin’, and to love you. Will you give him a chance?”

Stevie sighed.

“He needs to understand that I’m not a little girl anymore. I’m eighteen, he can’t just march in here and start calling the shots.”

Ellen nodded.

“He knows that. I told him so myself.”

“You did?” Stevie asked her.

“I did, last night. I told him you were stronger and smarter than he gives you credit for; after all, you’re your momma’s daughter. And his, of course.”

Tears rolled down Stevie’s face. Out of the corner of her eye Ellen saw Duke come to the doorway, so she stood, her hand on Stevie’s shoulder.

“I’m gonna leave you two to set some things right.”

As she turned Stevie grabbed her hand. “Ellen?” Ellen looked back. “Thank you. For looking after me last night. I’m sorry I was such a bitch to you.”

Ellen smiled at her, and squeezed her hand before heading inside.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had most of this chapter written for a while now, and I’ve added to it and moved bits over the last week, until this became the final draft. The next chapter I’m starting from scratch though, so there may be a short delay before the next upload, 24 hours or so. In the meantime, enjoy.

**I don't what I'd do without you, babe,  
Don't know where I'd be.  
You're not just another lover,  
No, you're everything to me.  
And every time I'm with you, baby,  
I can't believe it's true.  
When you're layin' in my arms,  
And you do the things you do...**

  
Duke sighed deeply, and stepped out onto the porch. He stood beside Stevie’s chair, his hands in his pockets, and cleared his throat.

“Look, I know I’ve made mistakes Stevie. I’ve been makin’ em all my life it seems. And I know I’ve been a shitty parent since your mom left us. The truth is I didn’t know how to carry on after she died. She uh-” he paused, swallowing down the lump in his throat, blinking back tears. “She was my world Stevie, she always had been. And you seemed so strong after she passed, you told me she’d said for you to take care of me and make sure I was ok. But that was wrong; I should have been taking care of you. I should have been making sure you were ok. Instead I was drowning in the bottom of a bottle. I don’t know if I can ever forgive myself for that, or set it right.” He crouched down next to her, and took her hand. “But I’d like to try. I love you more than you know. It’s about time I showed you that.”

Stevie looked at Duke. Tears filled her eyes and she nodded at him wordlessly, the lump in her throat stopping her from speaking. She slipped out of the chair and knelt next to her dad, put her arms around his neck, and hugged him close. Duke closed his eyes and hugged her back.

“I love you Slugger” he whispered, wondering how it had taken him so long to come to his senses. Stevie laughed.

“I love you too Dad” she replied. She pulled away from him and wiped her eyes, sniffing. “But that doesn’t mean I’m ok with the way you feel about Billy. You’ve got him all wrong Dad. And I understand why, I know he’s got a reputation in town. People think he’s a trouble maker because he drives a loud car too fast and he’s been with too many girls. I get that.” She laughed again. “If you’d have asked me a week ago to describe Billy Hargrove with one word, I’d have said he’s a dick.” Duke snorted a laugh. “But then I actually spoke to him. It was kinda weird actually. He gave me a ride home and something I said made him open up to me about his mom. How she left him with his dad when he was a little kid, and that his dad’s an asshole who knocks him around, and probably his stepmom too. And nobody else knows that, not for sure, because he’s ashamed by it, it embarrasses him. I think that’s why he acts the way he does.” She looked at Duke. “He doesn’t want people to know how vulnerable he is. So he puts on this big tough act. But it’s just a show for everyone else, he’s not really like that. I think deep down he just wants to feel loved.” She paused to think for a second. “I know that you don’t want to think about these things Dad, but he’s not using me for sex.” Duke groaned and covered his eyes, making Stevie laugh a little. “He could have, but it was his choice for this to be more. He wanted _me_.”

Right on cue, Billy pulled up in the driveway, Ratt blasting from the Camaro. Duke raised an eyebrow.

“We’re gonna have to talk about his taste in music” he sighed as Stevie laughed.

———————————————————————

Duke and Billy sat in the porch chairs drinking coffee and watching Stevie and Ellen as they hung washing out on the line that ran along the side of the driveway. Just then Stevie threw her head back as she laughed at something Ellen had said, and the way the sunlight shone through her hair made a lump stick in Duke’s throat.

“She’s the image of her mother you know” he told Billy, sipping from his mug. Billy turned to Duke.

“I’ve seen the picture inside, on the wall. She was a very beautiful woman Mr Spencer. I know it was a long time ago, but I’m very sorry for your loss.”

Duke nodded.

“That picture was taken just a few weeks before we found out about the cancer. We’d been trying to give Stevie a brother or sister for a good long while, and it wasn’t happening. So, the doc sent us off for some test or other at the hospital, and that was when they found it. All twisted up round her insides. ‘Course by then it was too late; they couldn’t do anything but wait, and make her as comfortable as they could as it got worse. It was like finding out made her give up on life.” He paused, and wiped away a tear. “They told her it was cancer right around Memorial Day 1975. She passed on August 2nd.”

Billy looked down at his feet, not sure what to say. Duke sipped his coffee and continued talking.

“I fell in love with Janey Burnett the first time I set eyes on her, the day we started high school. She had gone to a different middle school in another county, something to do with her daddy’s job. But she walked into school that first day, and I remember turning to my friend Sammy Tucker and saying ‘I’m gonna marry that girl.’ Of course he told me I was a damn fool. Took me near enough four years to summon the balls to speak to her, and even then she had to force me.” He laughed. “I told myself I was going to ask her to senior prom. So I waited one morning after class, and she came out that room jabbering away to Carla Rogers. I stood there watching her, the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed, the way she flapped her hands when she talked. Well anyhow, after a few minutes she looked to me, put her hands on her hips and said ‘Douglas Spencer, are you gonna stand there all day gawping at me like a dumb old moose, or are you gonna ask me to prom?’ So I did, and we went, and every boy in that room wanted to be me that night.” He smiled. “They’d have wanted to be me even more if they’d known what we got up to that night in my Pop’s Buick.” Billy laughed, and Duke grinned at him.

“Well, I guess they knew soon enough, because six weeks later she told me she was expecting. I don’t know if she thought I’d run, but I marched right into her parent’s house and told her daddy I intended to marry his daughter and not a soul could stop me. There was some hollerin’ and crying when they found out about the baby, but we walked down that aisle within the month, and Stevie was born just before Thanksgiving. It was the best day of my life.”

Duke fell silent, watching Stevie again. It had been a long time since he’d really looked at her, and he wondered when that little girl from the photograph had become such a beautiful young woman. _Probably while you had your head in a bottle_ he told himself sadly. Billy decided to bite the bullet.

“Mr Spencer, I know that you love Stevie very much. And I know, that you don’t think I’m good enough for her. Maybe I’m not.” He looked down at his lap. “Sometimes even I don’t think I am. But the truth is, I’ve never met anyone like Stevie before. I didn’t even think people like her existed. She’s smart, she’s funny, she’s beautiful. She calls me out on my bullshit every day.” Duke laughed.

“Yeah, she’ll do that.” he chuckled.

Billy spoke quietly now.

“She’s made me look at the person I am, and at the person I want to be. And I know I’ve barely known her for a week and that all this sounds crazy, even to me, but I can’t imagine her not being part of my life.”

Duke nodded, sighing. He paused for a few seconds, before he looked Billy in the eye and spoke.

“I judged you without ever speaking to you, and that wasn’t right. I may be many things, but I don’t have any problem admitting when I’m wrong. So for that, I apologise. I don’t think you’re not good enough for my Stevie son. I just don’t want you two to end up like me and her mother did. I could never regret having Stevie and marrying Janey, never in this life. But we were young, and Janey had dreams, ambitions. She never got to see those dreams come to life. And I regret that bitterly.” His eyes were wet again. “Sometimes I even think it’s my fault. Her parents certainly did. Even after she died, they told me I’d robbed her of a real life, a good life. Love is beautiful son, but it makes us do things with no thought to the consequences.” He shook his head, trying to rid himself of painful memories, before continuing.

“I know this probably isn’t easy for you to talk about, and just so you know, I don’t think any less of you for it; it’s hard to stand up to someone you feel you should respect. But Stevie tells me that this is a regular occurrence. Is that right?” He was pointing at Billy’s lip.

Billy looked to the sky, almost wishing that he could just float up into it and avoid this entire conversation. But he couldn’t, so he sighed and looked at his feet instead.

“It’s been happening as long as I can remember. When I was little, I’d get the belt for disrespecting him. Except everything was disrespect to him. And if I cried, I’d get it again. I learnt to take it pretty quick.” He paused and lit up a cigarette. “Then he started slapping me around. Maybe it’s because it pissed him off that he couldn’t make me cry anymore. It got worse after my mom left. He didn’t have her to take it out on anymore.” He shrugged. “When he’s got one on him, it doesn’t matter what I do or say. He’s just itching to take it out on me.”

Duke looked troubled.

“Have you thought about leaving?” he asked Billy, knowing the answer already.

“I tried it once. He dragged me back. You know the rest.”

Duke stood up, and put his hand on Billy’s shoulder.

“I know it’s not a solution, but well, now we’ve had this talk, I think maybe your best bet is to see to it that you spend as much time here as you can get away with, at least until we can find another option. Maybe after graduation.” He looked at his coffee with distaste. “Beer?”

Billy looked at Duke, and nodded.

“Sure. That’d be good. Thanks Mr Spencer.” Duke laughed.

“Son, I think you’d better call me Duke” he told him, a resigned smile on his face.

Billy stood, and held out his hand. “Thanks, Duke.” Duke shook his hand, then clapped him on the shoulder.

Just then Stevie and Ellen appeared at the bottom of the porch steps.

“And what are you boys talking about?” Ellen asked, a curious smile on her face. “Nice to see you’re finally getting along.” She kissed Duke on the cheek.

“Now you know better than to ask too many questions Ellen Richards. A man’s gotta have his secrets.” Duke grinned at her and she laughed, a girlish laugh that made her sound younger than her years.

Stevie climbed the steps and tucked herself under Billy’s arm.

“So, does this mean you’re not gonna be lecturing me anymore?” she asked, an eyebrow raised. Duke snorted.

“Well I don’t know about that, but no, I promise I won’t get on at you about Billy anymore. We’ve come to an understanding, isn’t that right Billy?”

“That’s right Duke” Billy said with a wink, and they both laughed at the surprised look on Stevie’s face.

“No grandbabies yet though. You hear me?” Duke pointed at Stevie. She rolled her eyes.

“We hear you Dad, don’t worry.”

She looked up at Billy, laughter in his eyes and a smile on his lips, and decided he looked truly happy for the first time since she’d known him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter full of fluff and smut really, but it’s a bit of light relief after a heavy few chapters.  
Enjoy.

**You can see it in my eyes,**  
**I can feel it in your touch.**  
**You don't have to say a thing,**  
**Just let me show how much,**  
**I love you, need you, oh babe.**

**I wanna kiss you all over,**  
**And over again.**  
**I wanna kiss you all over,**  
**Till the night closes in,**  
**Till the night closes in...**

—————

_Three weeks later. _  
  
Billy lay on Stevie’s bed, watching her take off her eye make up in the mirror.

“You don’t need all that shit you know” he told her, flicking through the magazine he’d been attempting to read while watching her. “You look better without it.” She laughed.

“I look about 12 without makeup” she told him, wiping the last traces of eyeliner from under her eyes.

“No you don’t, you look beautiful.” He tossed the magazine onto the floor, giving up the pretence of reading. He loved to watch her, when she didn’t know he was looking. Not in a creepy, pervy way, but just when she was doing everyday things. The way she fiddled with her lip ring with her tongue when she was nervous or concentrating, the way her dark hair rippled and reflected the light when she brushed it. His mind wandered to last night. Last night he had sat and watched her picking out some tunes on her dad’s acoustic guitar, and he’d been transfixed by the way her fingers moved, dancing across the strings so lightly but firmly, her thumb brushing them softly. He’d realised he was singing along at one point and when he looked up she was smiling at him, that soft smile she showed only to him, when they were alone together. It was the same smile she had when they lay together after sex, their bodies spent, limbs tangled together. She would lay on her side, tracing swirls across his chest with her fingertips, and when she reached his heart she’d lay her palm flat on his chest and feel its steady beat against her hand. In that moment, the world dissolved around them and Billy was certain that only the two of them remained, and that was fine by him. Except last night had been different. Last night, in the darkness, Stevie had laid her hand on his chest as usual, and then she’d said it. She’d whispered the words so softly that at first he wasn’t even sure he’d heard them, that maybe it had been the breeze through the curtains, or the soft rustle of the sheets. Then she said it again. So quiet, but unmistakable.

“I love you.” He had felt her lips move against his skin that time, whispering it into the darkness, making it real. He wasn’t surprised; after all, they’d barely spent more than a few hours apart since the day he and Duke had had their heart to heart. Billy had been welcomed into the family, he’d been made to feel like this was his home, and he had begun to let go of some of the anger that resided in him and replace it with the love that he’d been shown by Stevie, and Duke, and of course Ellen. Ellen had spoken to Vinnie the day after their chat on the porch, and she’d agreed to take more day shifts and give up her evenings at the Tap, apart from a Saturday. It had worked out well as the younger girls working there all wanted the busier shifts with better tips, but Duke had made the decision to cut down his drinking and be around at home a lot more and Ellen wanted to be there with him. So she worked the afternoons and early evenings, leaving at 5 to head back for dinner with Duke and Stevie. Billy joined them as often as he could, and they had settled into an easy pattern of evenings on the porch with a beer, laughter filling the air as they all talked. Life felt good, even Neil seemed to have laid off Billy for a while, maybe sensing the change. But still, it had only been just under a month, and love was such a big word.

“Billy? Are you asleep?” She lifted her head slightly to look at his face.

“Yes” he replied, a smirk on his lips. She jabbed him in the ribs with a fingertip, making him squirm and laugh.

“Idiot” she muttered, and he could picture her rolling her eyes as she said it. He rolled onto his side and pulled her into him, one arm under her neck and the other around her waist. He brushed her lower back with his fingers as she touched their foreheads together.

“I’ve never said it before” Billy said, his voice low. “I mean when I was a kid, to my mom, but other than that...” He trailed off.

Stevie shifted slightly, pulling her hands out from between them. She cupped his face tenderly and kissed him softly on the lips before she spoke.

“You don’t have to say it back. I just wanted you to know. That I love you.”

Billy nodded.

“Nobody ever said it _to_ me either. Not like this. I don’t think even my mom meant it. She left me behind, so maybe she didn’t.”

Stevie sighed.

“I know that we haven’t been together that long, and I know that people think you can’t fall in love with someone that fast. But this is... different. I feel like I’ve known you all my life, like you’re a part of me. There’s this book, Wuthering Heights, by Emily Bronte. And the two main characters in it are so madly in love, it drives them both crazy. Literally, they go mad. And there’s this one line, that the girl, Cathy says. She says ‘He’s more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same’.” She swallowed. “And every time I think of that, I think of you and me.”

Billy laughed. “Because we’re both crazy?”

Stevie giggled. “No you idiot. Because that’s how I feel about you. Our souls are the same.”

Billy thought for a moment, then he spoke quietly, almost as if to himself.

“You see me.”

Stevie propped herself up on her elbow.

“What do you mean?” she asked him. Billy rolled onto his back and looked up at her.

“You remember that day at school when I was talking to Robin while you were outside? I told her you see me. I don’t think I even really knew what it meant properly, I’m not sure I do now. But I think it’s like this. You see the me I hide from everyone else. The me I don’t want other people to know about. Or I didn’t, when we met. The way I acted, it was like a, a costume. A suit I wore, to cover me up. But you saw me, inside it. You didn’t even see the suit, not after that first time. You see _me_.” He paused, watching Stevie process what he was saying. “You see me, and you love me. Not in spite of who I am, who I really am, but _because_ of it. And you have no idea how scary that is.”

Stevie shuffled close to him and lay her head down on his chest, and Billy wrapped his arm around her.

“I didn’t say it to scare you. I’m sorry if it did. I just, I don’t know. I didn’t want you to _not_ know. I guess I just thought it’s always nice to know that a person loves you, that they care about you.”

Billy kissed the top of her head.

“It is nice. It’s more than nice. It feels... amazing. These last few weeks have been incredible. I’ve never been this happy. Even when mom was around. It was never like this.”

Stevie smiled sadly, wondering how anyone could have walked away from Billy so easily.

“Well in that case, just so you know it again, I love you Billy Hargrove.” She kissed his chest. “I love you a lot.”

Billy moved suddenly, pulling Stevie on top of him and sitting up himself, so she straddled him chest to chest.

“Then show me” he purred, kissing her softly, first on her lips, before moving down her neck and over her collarbone to her breasts, planting firm wet kisses there. Stevie rolled her head back and closed her eyes, savouring the warmth of his mouth on her skin.

“God I love you” she whispered, feeling him stiffen beneath her. He slipped a hand between them and brushed her clit with his thumb, rolling it in circles over that spot, knowing it drove her wild. _He knows your body better than you do_ she thought to herself and she smiled, knowing it was true. She reached down and took him in her hand, rubbing the tip of him over the place his thumb had been just moments before, and as he groaned she shifted slightly and slipped his cock into her, sinking onto it slowly. He groaned louder, feeling her wetness around him and knowing he’d never get enough of her, of this, of them. She moved slowly, rising and sinking back onto him in a steady, deliberate rhythm, knowing that the slower she went the harder he found it to stay in control, the sensation overwhelming him. She held his shoulders as she moved, her nails leaving pink crescents in his skin, and he pressed his palms to the bottom of her back, their warmth there making her feel safe.

“Don’t stop” he breathed, the familiar sensation growing in his stomach, the feeling of tightness in his balls building. She moaned, knowing he was close and that in turn pushed her closer to her own orgasm, knowing the effect she was having on him. He closed his mouth around her nipple and pulled on it with his teeth and she called out his name as she came, the sensation of it sending her tumbling over the edge of pleasure.

“Billy I’m coming! I love you!” she called, and seconds later he tensed inside her, coming with her, filling her, and Stevie realised that she didn’t even care.

———————————————————————  
  


“Billy? Are you in there?” Stevie knelt on the bed between his legs, waving her hand in front of his face. “Earth to Billy, do you copy?” He shook his head, trying to clear it.

“Sorry, I uh, I got distracted, thinking about last night. About what you said.”

Stevie sat back on her heels and sighed.

“Look, it doesn’t matter, I’ve told you, you don’t have to say it back. It’s ok, I under-“

“I love you” Billy interrupted, taking her hands in his. “I love you too. And I’m not saying that because you did, or because I feel like I have to or any of that. I’m saying it because I want to. Because I feel it. I love you.”

“You do?” Stevie whispered, like she was afraid he’d take it back. Billy laughed.

“I do. I really do. I love you. I LOVE YOU!” he shouted, laughing harder. Stevie laughed with him, her heart pounding in her chest.

“So, come get in bed and let me love you” he told her, winking. She jumped up and pulled her shirt off in one swift move, dropping it to the floor.

“You don’t have to ask me twice” she grinned, wiggling her pants off and launching herself at him on the bed, where they collapsed in a giggling tangle, lost in the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wuthering Heights is one of my favourite books. It’s a truly haunting story of desperate forbidden love, and the line that Stevie quotes here is how I felt when I met and fell in love with ‘my Billy’. I know there’s a school of thought that actually, it’s not romantic at all, that it’s a dark tale of a toxic codependency that’s doomed from the outset, but nevertheless, Cathy and Heathcliff’s love affair will always call to me. If you haven’t read the book I highly recommend it, and if you aren’t too keen on reading classical literature, I strongly recommend the tv adaptation starring Tom Hardy and Charlotte Riley from 2009.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter, mainly because writing it was so hard, as it made me feel so miserable. I’m hoping to put two chapters up tomorrow.

**No one else can ever make me,**   
**Feel the way you do.**   
**Oh, so keep on loving me baby,**   
**And I'll keep loving you.**   
**Well it's easy to see,**   
**When something's right or something's wrong.**   
**So stay with me baby and hold me all night long...**

As March slipped slowly into April, Stevie and Billy’s lives continued on inside their own perfect bubble of bliss. Their nights were spent together in the darkness, whispering words of love and expressing it to each other with their bodies. Their days passed in a blur of school and planning for life after graduation; Billy had been offered a summer job at the Hawkins Public Pool and Stevie had been accepted to Caltech to major in Chemical Engineering. They had discussed the possibility of Billy moving back to California to be near her, and he had begun to contemplate searching for his mother, something he hadn’t considered before. Robin had eventually forgiven Stevie’s drunken outburst at the lake, mostly due to the fact that only Billy and Steve Harrrington had overheard her secret, and that Steve had been surprisingly cool about it, and he was spending most of his time hanging out with the three of them now. Ellen had officially moved in with Duke and Stevie, and suddenly the house that had seemed so empty for the last 10 years was a real family home. But eventually all bubbles must burst, and so it happened that one Friday night, a chain of events was triggered that would cause Stevie and Billy’s world to collapse in on itself in catastrophic fashion, changing their lives forever.

———————————————————————

Billy checked his hair in his bedroom mirror again. He was taking Stevie to the movies tonight, and he was already running late. He’d hoped to be out of the house before Neil got home from work, but ten minutes ago Billy had heard the front door slam, and the shouting had started shortly after that. _Great, he’s on one_ Billy thought to himself, debating climbing out of the bedroom window and avoiding the him entirely. Groaning, he realised he’d left his car keys on the counter in the kitchen when he came in. He waited for a lull in the argument and decided to make a dash for the door.

Susan sat at the kitchen table, her head in her hands.

“Are you ok?” Billy asked her, reaching for his keys and desperately hoping she wouldn’t keep him talking. She lifted her head and smiled sadly.

“I’m fine Billy, I just have a headache. Thanks for asking though. Will you be home tonight?” Billy shook his head.

“No, I’ll be at Stevie’s. Catch you later Susan.” He had the door half open when Neil spoke from where he had silently appeared in the doorway behind Susan.

“And where are you going?”

Billy closed his eyes, cursing himself for leaving his keys in the kitchen. He turned, trying to sound as neutral as he could.

“I’m taking Stevie to the movies. There’s a new Friday the 13th out. And I’m running late, so I gotta go. Sorry.”

Neil looked at Billy, speaking quietly.

“Shut the door.”

Billy knew there was no arguing with him when he was in one of his moods, and figured it would be quickest to just do as he asked and get out of there as soon as he could, so he closed the door quietly and looked at Neil, waiting.

“When was the last time you stayed at home?” Neil asked him, never shifting his gaze from Billy’s face. “Susan, when did he last stay at home?” He rested his hand on Susan’s shoulder.

“I’m not sure” Susan replied, fear written all over her face. “Maybe Wednesday?”

“No” Neil said sharply, and Susan flinched. “It was last Tuesday, and I’m almost certain you weren’t alone. Who were you with Billy?”

Billy sighed. “You already know, so why ask? It was Stevie.”

Neil nodded to himself. “I do know. I know a lot of things that you don’t know that I know.” He took a step around the table towards Billy, before looking up at him again. “I thought we’d discussed your... visitors, back in California, and that we’d agreed that that incident would be the last. So what made you think you could bring some whore here Billy?”

Billy felt rage bubbling in his chest.

“She’s not a whore. She’s my girlfriend.”

Neil laughed, short and sharp.

“Billy, all the girls you sleep with are whores. They’re not interested in you. Why is this one any different?” Billy clenched his fists, desperately trying to control his anger.

“I’ve told you, she’s my girlfriend. We’re not sleeping together, we’re in a relationship.”

Neil frowned, feigning confusion.

“So you’re not having sex with this girl? She doesn’t want you?”

Billy shook his head, feeling more and more frustrated with Neil’s attempts to goad him.

“That’s not what I meant. We’re not _just_ sleeping together. We’re together, a couple.”

Neil nodded, rubbing his chin.

“So what happens when she goes to college? When she drops you so she can sleep around?”

Billy laughed. “It’s not gonna work, so you might as well drop it.”

“What is it that’s not going to work Billy, other than your long distance relationship?” Neil asked him, a sly smile dancing around the corner of his mouth. Billy snapped, taking a step towards him, venom in his eyes.

“Your bullshit attempts to make me feel fucking worthless. She’s going to California, and I’m going with her, and there’s nothing you can do to stop us. So fuck you.”

Silence fell on the room, and Neil looked at the floor.

“Go to the bedroom Susan. I need to have a little man to man talk with Billy.”

Susan swallowed, and when she spoke her voice sounded tiny.

“Neil, please, let’s just-“

“GET OUT” he roared, not looking up. Susan stood up slowly and looked at Billy with tears in her eyes, before closing them as if in prayer and leaving the room. As soon as he heard the bedroom door click shut Neil crossed the room in four strides and grabbing hold of Billy by his shirt, slammed him up against the wall face first with his arm pulled up his back. He brought his face within a few inches of Billy’s and spoke to him quietly.

“You won’t be going to California with your slut. In fact, you won’t be going anywhere with her. You’re going to call her, right now, and you’re going to finish it. Tell her you’re bored of her. Tell her you decided she’s not worth the hassle. Tell her whatever you like, but you end it. Now.”

Billy strained against Neil’s grip to no avail.

“Fuck you. I won’t do it.” Neil pulled his arm further up his back and Billy screamed in pain.

“Oh you will” Neil told him, moving his lips closer to Billy’s ear. “You’ll call her and you’ll tell her. Because if you don’t, I might pay her a little visit. I know where she lives you see. I’ve asked around town. Her mother’s dead, father’s a drunk. I’ll pay her a visit one night when he’s out. Call her.”

Fear replaced the rage in Billy’s heart.

“You wouldn’t do that” Billy whispered, his struggling stopping instantly.

“Try me.” Neil hissed, his lips touching Billy’s ear.

Billy squeezed his eyes shut, tears welling there.

“Fine” he whispered, desperation filling him. Neil let go of him and stepped back, watching Billy like a hawk.

Trying desperately not to cry, Billy picked up the phone from its cradle on the wall and dialled Stevie’s number._ Don’t pick up, don’t pick up_ he prayed silently, hoping against hope that she’d gotten fed up of waiting for him and left already.

“Yo, who is it?” Her voice sounded so happy, Billy could almost see her smile as he listened to Duke telling her not to answer the phone like that in the background. He closed his eyes.

“Stephanie, it’s Billy.”

“Stephanie? Eww. Where are you? You’re late, we’re gonna miss-“

“Listen to me Stephanie.” Billy had to make her listen to him, had to get her to hear what he was saying and understand it. “This isn’t working anymore. I uh... I don’t want to see you anymore.” Silence. “Did you hear me Stephanie?” _Please let me know you’re hearing me_ he thought.

“I heard you. I don’t uh, I don’t understand Billy. What’s going on? Where has this come from?”

Billy bit his bottom lip.

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while. I’ve made my mind up, so don’t keep calling me or whatever. Do you understand what I’m saying Stephanie?”

He could hear Duke now, wanting to know what was going on. _Please, please understand what I’m trying to tell you Stevie_ he screamed in his head.

“I understand. I’ll leave you alone.”

The line went dead.

“See now, that wasn’t so hard was it?” Neil stood by the door, a sickening smile on his face. Billy felt his stomach lurch as he hung up the phone.

“I’m gonna puke” he said, feeling acid rising in his throat. He ran for the bathroom and only just managed to lift the toilet lid before he was throwing up, his throat burning and his stomach see-sawing.

Neil leant on the bathroom doorframe and watched Billy as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his eyes filled with tears.

“You’ll thank me for this one day.” Billy looked up at Neil, hatred burning in his eyes.

“Get fucked Neil” he spat weakly, too drained to stand up to him. Neil laughed softly.

“I’ll let that slide” he said, regarding Billy with insincere pity. “Now get that shit washed out of your hair and find something to do around the house. You’ve been slacking lately and it’s not good enough.” He walked away in the direction of the bedroom, and only when Billy heard the door close did he let himself break down and sob in silence.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of two, possibly three chapters today guys. I lay awake for hours last night after writing the last chapter, and I slept terribly, somehow this story has really gotten into my head.  
New intro song is ‘Youth Gone Wild’ by Skid Row, who I was lucky enough to see live in 1995 at Monsters of Rock in Donnington, England. Since watching Stranger Things, every time I hear it, it screams of Billy.  
Enjoy.

**Since I was born they couldn't hold me down,**  
**Another misfit kid, another burned-out town.**  
**I never played by the rules, I never really cared,**  
**My nasty reputation takes me everywhere.**

**I look and see it's not only me,**  
**So many others have stood where I stand.**  
**We are the young,   
** **so raise your hands...**

  
Stevie’s mind raced as she hung up the phone with a click. She could hear her father talking, asking her what the hell was going on, but it was like everything was happening underwater; it was fuzzy and quiet, and so so slow. She walked over to the couch in a daze and sat down.

“Stevie are you hearing a damn word I’m saying? What in the hell is going on? Was that Billy?” She finally dragged herself from her trance to answer him.

“Yeah, it was Billy. He said he doesn’t wanna see me anymore.”

Dukes face filled with anger and confusion.

“What! That goddamn good-for-nothing son of a bitch, I oughta go right over there and-“

“Dad, wait.” Stevie cut in, silencing Duke. “Something’s not right. He didn’t sound right. He kept calling me Stephanie.”

“Well that _is_ your name” Duke told her, now more confused than angry. Stevie shook her head.

“No it’s not. I mean yeah, it is, but no one calls me that, especially Billy. He calls me Stevie just like everyone else, or peaches.” Duke wrinkled his nose. “When have you ever heard him call me Stephanie?” Stevie asked, turning to look at Duke questioningly. He shrugged.

“Never.”

“Exactly.” Stevie jumped to her feet. “Something’s wrong. Someone made him say those things, and I’ll bet you a pound to a pinch of shit that it was Neil. He called me Stephanie so I’d know something was wrong. I’m going over there.” She made a beeline for the bowl on the counter where the car keys were kept and just as she reached for them Duke grabbed her wrist.

“Not so fast” he told her, deep in thought. “If you’re right about this, and I trust your instincts Stevie, then something is seriously fubar over there. We both know what that asshole excuse for a father is capable of. Do you really wanna go round there now and stir up that hornet’s nest?” Stevie looked at Duke and sighed.

“You’re right, I guess. But I can’t just leave it! What if he’s hurting him right now? What he doesn’t know that I’ve figured it out and he thinks that I really think he's broken up with me?” She wanted to cry, feeling utterly helpless, and desperate to see Billy and tell him everything was ok.

“I know Slugger, I know.” Duke pulled her in to him, hugging her tight. “But the boy’s looked after himself so far. We have to just hope he can do it a little longer until you can see him at school or some other place Neil won’t be and let him know.” Stevie clenched her fists and let out a screech of rage and desperation.

“But that’s two days away! I can’t wait that long!” she wailed. Duke held her out at arms length by her shoulders and shook her gently.

“You have to!” Duke told her firmly. “For his sake, if not your own. If you go marching in there you’re gonna bring a whole world of shit right down on that boy’s head. Is that what you want? Him taking a beating?” Stevie shook her head, tears in her eyes, and Duke’s voice softened. “No. Now you just sit tight here and we’ll see if we can think of something. Ellen will be home soon, and she knows someone who works with his stepmother. Maybe we can work something out.”

Stevie gritted her teeth, and her voice came out sounding almost like a growl.

“If he hurts him, I swear to god I’ll fucking kill him.” Duke said nothing, not even to pull her up on her language. Truth be told, he felt exactly the same.

———————————————————————

Billy lay on his bed later that night, too exhausted to cry, too emotional to sleep. He simply lay there staring at the ceiling, replaying in his mind all the nights he’d spent laying by Stevie’s side, all the times he’d woken to her body pressed against his in the darkness, sometimes waking her to make love in that sleepy way they did during the night, sometimes simply pulling her closer and falling back to sleep with her wrapped in his arms.

The house had fallen silent hours ago, everyone else asleep, and so Billy heard the tiny tapping noise at the window straight away. He looked over but couldn’t see anything, so he sat up ever so slowly, willing the bed not to creak as he shifted. He tiptoed to the window, lifted it as quietly as he could, and looked out.

Stevie.

She stood there on the grass under his window, looking up at him, and suddenly the tears he’d been certain had dried up long ago sprang from his eyes. She grabbed the window frame and pulled herself up, and as she hooked her leg over the frame he lifted her over it and crushed her to his chest, never wanting to let her go. He sobbed into her neck silently, and she held him to her, saying nothing, not needing to. Eventually his sobs subsided and he pulled away from her, holding her face in his hands and kissing her fiercely, salty tear-streaked kisses that needed no words at all. When he’d sated his hunger for her he rested his forehead on hers and whispered, barely making a noise.

“You came.”

Stevie looked into his eyes, her own burning with love.

“Of course I came” she breathed, barely daring to speak. “I wanted to come earlier but Dad stopped me, persuaded me it was a bad idea. He doesn’t know I’m here now, but I couldn’t wait any longer. I needed to see you.”

Billy squeezed his eyes shut and pulled her into his arms.

“I knew that wasn’t you, the things you said. It was him wasn’t it? It was that fucking prick in there.” Her rage raised her voice to a loud whisper and Billy shushed her, looking over at the door and listening.

“Yes, but you have to be quiet” he whispered, fear showing in his eyes. “If we get caught he’ll kill me. Probably literally. You have to go in a minute, we can’t risk it.”

Stevie nodded reluctantly, not wanting to leave but understanding the seriousness of the situation.

“I know, I just had to see you, to let you know I understood what was going on.”

Billy kissed her again, urgently and desperately, drinking her in, fearful of when he’d next have the chance to touch her and speak to her. A noise in the next room made them both freeze, and although they knew it was only Max in there, Billy decided they’d pushed their luck as far as he dared for one night.

“You have to go” he told her, wishing that he could leave with her. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to get away over the weekend, but I’ll see what I can do. Go, and I’ll see you at school on Monday if I can’t get to you before.” Stevie nodded and kissed him again, her lips lingering on his.

“I love you, so fucking much” she breathed as she pulled away, moving to the window.

“I love you too, and I’ll find a way to sort this fucking mess out once and for all” Billy replied, wondering, and not for the first time, how much pity a judge might take on him if he killed Neil in his sleep. Stevie sat on the window frame and swung her legs out, dropping to the ground below silently. She reached up her hand and brushed Billy’s fingertips, before she turned and ran across the grass and up the street. He watched her go, his heart pounding in his chest. She’d come to him, she’d known what he was trying to tell her by using her real name, and she’d come to him to tell him that she loved him.

“Fuck you Neil” he whispered, a satisfied smile on his face as he pulled the window shut. Exhaustion hit him like a brick wall, and he slid under the covers without even bothering to undress. He was asleep in seconds, and in his dreams he and Stevie stood holding hands on the beach by the lake, watching a struggling Neil slipping under the water, drowning slowly and begging them for help. When he woke in the morning he wouldn’t remember it, but he would wake with a quiet sense of calm, and a renewed determination to break free of Neil’s chains once and for all.   
  


———————————————————————

Stevie pulled up on the gravel outside the house and knew straight away that Duke was awake. The living room light was on, and she’d left the house in darkness.

She climbed out of the truck and was heading for the door when it flew open, Duke standing there in his boxer shorts and vest, Ellen stood behind him in a robe, a worried look on her face.

“Thank God you’re back, what the hell did you think you were doing sneaking out like that?” Duke stood aside as Stevie walked through the door, but his relief turned to the worried anger only a parent can know. “If I hadn’t heard the truck starting up and realised you were going up to Billy’s house I might have slept through til the damn morning, and then if you’d gotten caught and that asshole had hurt you how would I have known?” Ellen put her hand on his shoulder, telling him to calm down without words. Stevie slumped onto the couch, and put her head in her hands.

“I know Dad, and I’m sorry. I just had to see him, to let him know it was all ok, that I knew. And I did, and he knows, so at least there’s that. I was careful, I parked up the street and walked to the house so he wouldn’t hear the truck.” She looked up at Duke, stood there in his underwear, his hair sticking upright at the back and his eyes wide with fear, and she couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m sorry” she said between giggles. “It’s just your hair, and you stood there not dressed, it’s uh, you look like you’ve escaped from an asylum.” She collapsed into laughter as Duke watched her, one eyebrow raised.

“I’m sorry, sorry” she told him, trying desperately to control herself. “It must be the adrenaline, I’ll uh, I’ll be ok in a minute.” A fresh burst of laughter erupted from her and Duke shook his head, sighing and looking at Ellen, who was smiling.

“You do look kinda ridiculous” she told him, patting his arm. “Come on now, let’s all get to bed. No harm was done, and at least now we all know exactly what’s going on. I probably woulda done the same in her shoes.”

Duke nodded, and gestured to Stevie.

“Come on, get to bed. You can laugh yourself to sleep now you know he’s okay.”

Stevie stood, trying not to make eye contact with her father in case it set her off again, and made her way to her bedroom.

“‘Night you two” she called, closing the door.

“Goodnight” Duke and Ellen replied, heading to bed themselves.

“You too Duke Spencer, you need your beauty sleep.” Ellen told him, rubbing his shoulders as he clicked off the living room light.

They climbed into bed and Ellen was soon asleep, but Duke lay awake for a good hour or more, unable to shake the feeling that this whole sorry mess was only just getting started. When he finally did sleep his dreams were ragged and intense, and when the morning light broke through the gap in the curtains he was already awake, hoping against hope that he had never been more wrong in his life.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s today’s second chapter guys. I feel like we’re hurtling towards the end, I think this might be finished by the weekend! I hope everyone is enjoying it so far.

**They call us problem child,  
We spend our lives on trial.  
We walk an endless mile,  
We are the youth gone wild.  
We stand and we won't fall,  
We're one and one for all.  
The writing's on the wall,  
We are the youth gone wild...**

The weekend seemed to last forever. Neil didn’t leave the house once between his confrontation with Billy on Friday night and him leaving for work on Monday morning. The second his truck pulled off up the street Billy was on the phone, dialling Stevie’s number. It hadn’t even rung once fully before she picked it up, answering breathlessly.

“Billy?” He smiled.

“Yeah peaches it’s me. God I’ve missed your voice.” He heard her laugh, and his heart ached.

“I’ve missed more than your voice” she purred, and he felt himself twitch under his jeans. He turned his head slightly, looking at Max sat at the kitchen table out of the corner of his eye. He turned his back to her and switched the phone to his other ear.

“Oh yeah?” he asked her, his voice low. “Well why don’t you tell me a little bit about that.” He heard her giggle, then she spoke softly.

“I’ve missed you in my bed. Our bed. I’ve missed sleeping with you next me, your skin warm and soft against mine.”

“Mmhmm” was the only reply Billy could manage. He bit his lip.

“I’ve missed the way you wake me up in the night sometimes, the way you pull me close and hold me while you touch me, running your hands over me before you slip inside me and fill me slowly with your cock.” Billy closed his eyes and swallowed.

“Thats... uh, that’s nice” he whispered.

“Is she talking dirty to you on the phone?” Billy snapped his eyes open and Max was stood right in front of him, disgust on her face. “That’s so gross.”

“Fuck off Max” Billy growled, trying to subtly re-arrange his erection in his jeans to be less obvious. Max pulled a face at him and walked away, and Stevie cackled laughter in his ear.

“So I’ll see you at school right? I was thinking maybe we could sneak out for a bit at lunch, Ellen took my dad to work so I’ll have the truck. It’s a little less conspicuous. And more... roomy.” Billy knew exactly what she had in mind.

“Sounds good. I’ll see you at lunch, meet me at your locker.” He was looking forward to it already.

“Ok. I love you.” He heard her blow a kiss down the phone, and he smiled.

“Love you too. Don’t get held back at lunch.”

“I won’t. Now go, I need to leave. See you later.” He heard the phone line click and go dead, so he hung up.

“I thought Neil made you break things off with her?” Max had reappeared in the door way, and she was eyeing Billy suspiciously.

“Yeah, well Neil can bite me.” Billy snapped, losing patience with Max. “And if you tell him, I’ll snap your skateboard you little shit, you hear me?” Max held up her hands, her eyes brows raised.

“No need to get pissed off” she told him, “I hate that dick as much as you do.” Billy snorted a laugh.

“I’m leaving now if you want a ride to school” he told her, figuring she’d be more likely to keep his secret if he was nice to her. “I’ll wait in the car.” He grabbed his keys and stepped outside into the sunshine, counting down the minutes until he was back with Stevie.

———————————————————————

“Stevie, don’t stop, fuck you feel good!”

Billy was trying so hard to hold back as Stevie rode him in the front seat of Duke’s truck. They’d managed to get out unseen at lunch, and they’d barely pulled over before they were tearing at each other’s clothes, pulling them open frantically, desperate for each other. Stevie had clambered onto Billy’s lap, pushing her hands into his open shirt, pinching at his skin with her fingers as she kissed him. He had pushed her denim skirt up, pulling her panties aside roughly and pushing two fingers straight into her, her sopping wet pussy feeling tight around them. She cried out, already desperate for more, needing more. He worked his fingers in and out of her with one hand, his other unzipping his jeans and pulling out his cock. As soon as it was free of his pants he pulled his fingers out of her and thrust up into her, his entire length filling her in one go. She practically screamed, the sensation of her stretching around him painful, but the pleasure as he filled her overwhelming. She began to work up and down on him, rolling her hips and grinding down as hard as she could, her skin slapping on his as they met. No matter how deep he filled her it was never quite enough, she always wanted more of him, harder, faster. She sped up, her wetness soaking the pair of them, and that was when Billy called out, begging her not to stop. She carried on, his hands on her hips, his eyes watching where there bodies met, listening to the wet sounds her pussy made as she rode him.

“Jesus that sounds so fucking sexy, I could listen to that all day” he panted, groaning as she shifted slightly so she could take more of him. She laughed, still moving.

“I’m so close” he warned her after a few more minutes, moving his hand between them so he could pull out of her. To his surprise she pulled it away, tangling her fingers into his.

“Good” she breathed. “Me too, so come with me. Come in me Billy.” She was looking into his eyes and then hers were rolling back, her mouth open as she came, tightening around him and scraping her nails along his neck. He followed her almost immediately, thrusting up and into her hard as he filled her, pulsing inside her. They sat there like that for a few minutes as Billy softened inside her, before Stevie giggled. Billy raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“Can you imagine the look on Neil’s face if you knocked me up?” She laughed, lifting herself slightly so she could rearrange her underwear as Billy slipped out of her. He paused, looking at her.

“Is that what you’re trying to do? Get pregnant?” he asked her, his heartbeat speeding up.

“No” she said, sighing softly. “Not on purpose. I just don’t care anymore if it happens” she told him, moving back into her own seat as he zipped his pants.

“Oh.” Billy watched her as she lit up a cigarette, drew on it and passed it to him. He took a drag, thinking. “Well there’d be fuck all he could do about it.” He breathed smoke out slowly in rings. “He couldn’t make you get rid of it, but he couldn’t stand people knowing I was responsible and not doing the decent thing.” He watched her out of the corner of his eye. “He’d probably tell me I have to marry you.”

Stevie turned her head to him slowly. “You think?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Billy nodded.

“Hmmm” she responded, saying nothing else. Billy cleared his throat.

“We’d better get back, we’ll end up getting caught, and that’s the last thing we fucking need.” Stevie started the truck and swung out onto the road, heading back to school. _Shit_ Billy thought, a mixture of panic and excitement in his head. _Did we really just have that conversation? Am I really fucking considering getting her pregnant on purpose? It could work_ he told himself, trying to stay calm. _You were right, he’d be furious that you’d dragged him into some sort of scandal, he’d demand you did the right thing and marry her. You’d take a beating for it, but maybe it’s your ticket out._ The rational part of his brain however was screaming at him that he was barely an adult, that he was being a fucking idiot and that Duke would remove his balls. Slowly.

They pulled back into the parking lot at school, parked up and then sat in silence for a few minutes.

“Well, we should head in” Stevie spoke first, breaking the tension between them. Billy put his hand on her leg as she opened her door.

“I love you” he told her, squeezing her thigh. She put her hand over his.

“I love you too” she replied, looking at their fingers intertwined. “Forget what I said before, it was stupid. We can’t fix things that way.”

Billy watched her face until she looked up at him.

“Maybe not. But maybe we should just... see what happens. Accidents happen all the time.” He smirked. “Like you.”

She punched him in the arm.

“Shut up you dick” she laughed. But her heart was in her mouth. Was he really saying what she thought he was? “So, we’ll just... see what happens?” she asked him, testing the waters. Billy nodded.

“We’re not trying to make anything happen. We’re just not trying to stop it anymore.” His pulse was racing. “And if it happens, then it happens.”

Stevie leant over and kissed him, a wordless ‘yes’ to his tentative plan.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are. The beginning of the end. I have everything planned out from here and most of it written already, so new chapters should come thick and fast. I just hope that everyone will feel I give Billy the ending he deserves.  
Enjoy.

**Boss screamin' in my ear about who I'm supposed to be,  
Getcha a 3-piece wall street smile and son you'll look just like me.  
I said "Hi man, there's something that you oughta know,   
** **I'll tell ya Park Avenue leads to Skid Row.”  
I look and see it's not only me,  
We're standin' tall, ain't never a doubt.  
We are the young, so shout it out...**

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” Robin asked Stevie, her mouth open in shock.

“Will you keep your voice down?” Stevie hissed, peering around the bedroom door into the hallway, looking for her dad before clicking it shut. “No I’m not out of my mind, it’s just, I don’t know, a way of getting him out of that fucking house!”

Robin looked at her in disbelief. For the last two weeks, Stevie and Billy had been sneaking out of school at lunch most days,parking down on Mirkwood and fucking in one of their cars. After the first few times, she had stopped worrying about the consequences of what they were doing, and tonight she’d decided to tell Robin.

“Well how long have you been ‘not trying’ to get pregnant?” Robin whispered, twitching her fingers in the air.

“Since Neil made him call me and break up with me” Stevie told her, picking at her nails.

“What the fuck Stevie!” Robin shouted, throwing her hands in the air. “That was TWO WEEKS AGO!! Why are you only telling me this now?” Robin was furious, and she was getting louder.

“Jesus Robin, fucking shut up! Do you want my Dad and Ellen coming in here? Christ!” Stevie was pacing, wondering why the hell she had decided to do this at home.

“Well, do you think you might be? You know?” Robin asked her, lowering her voice and looking at Stevie’s stomach pointedly. Stevie sat down next to her on the bed.

“I don’t know, I’m not late or anything.” Stevie looked at her friend. “But it’s not like I’m keeping track. I’ve told you, we’re not trying to do this on purpose. We’re just not stopping it anymore.”

Robin put her arm around Stevie’s shoulder.

“I didn’t realise things were that bad, that you were that desperate” she said softly. Stevie nodded.

“It’s horrible Robin. Neil is like a ticking bomb, the smallest thing sets him off. He hits him, he intimidates him, he’s vile to Susan. Billy thinks he might have started hurting her as well.” Stevie was holding back tears. “He told Neil that he was planning on coming to California with me when I go to college and that’s why Neil made him break up with me. God knows what he’d do if he found out Billy’s trying to contact his mom.”

“Has he found anything out yet?” Robin asked, squeezing Stevie’s arm. She shook her head.

“No, nothing. He managed to contact his mom’s sister, Tara, but she doesn’t speak to his mom any more. She’s meant to be getting a message to his grandmother, to see if she can contact her.”

“Well that’s good!” Robin tried to sound hopeful, for Stevie’s sake. Stevie wiped her eyes.

“Maybe” she said, not wanting to get too excited. She looked up as the door opened, Duke popping his head round it.

“We’re heading out for dinner now, you girls want anything from town?”

“No thanks Dad” Stevie replied, smiling at him. “Have fun.”

Duke nodded at the two of them and closed the door behind him.

Robin turned to face Stevie on the bed. “So is that why you two keep disappearing at lunch? Because you can’t see each other out of school now?” Stevie groaned and flopped back on the bed.

“Yes. Neil keeps popping up randomly wherever Billy is, like he’s following him or checking up on him or some shit. He’s such a DICK!” she shouted, frustration getting the better of her. “I managed to sneak over there one night last week, but he goes crazy if Billy locks his bedroom door now, so we can’t risk me staying over. I thought after a few weeks he might back off, but he isn’t.” She looked at Robin. “Why can’t he just fall off a fucking bridge or something?” Robin laughed.

“Yep, that’d solve_ aaaallllll_ your problems” she said. She dropped back next to Stevie on the mattress, and decided to change the subject.

“Is it weird now your dad’s around all the time?” she asked, knowing Stevie had liked her freedom before. “And Ellen living here too, what’s she like?” Stevie smiled.

“She’s pretty cool actually. She never had kids, so at least there’s no bratty step-siblings. She stops my dad from getting on at me all the time. But it’s kinda nice, having them both around. Like a normal family.” She turned her head to Robin and grinned. “I definitely heard them fucking last night though.” Robin groaned and laughed out loud.

“Dude that’s disgusting. Was she screaming?” Robin cleared her throat and put on a high pitched voice, imitating Ellen’s Southern accent.. “Oh Duke, come and, rub my _thiiiighs_ with your _maaaanly_ moustache you, you big ole’ handsome bear you!” She collapsed in a fit of giggles as Stevie slapped her in the face with a pillow.

“Shut up you dick, I don’t wanna think about that!” she told her, laughing too. They lay like that for the best part of an hour, talking and laughing, with no idea at all that in less than 72 hours, everything would be different, and that laughter would seem like a distant memory.

———————————————————————

**Monday**

Monday morning rolled around and Stevie made her way into school as usual, desperate to see Billy.

“Stevie!” She turned around to see him running towards her down the hallway, a grin plastered on his face. He scooped her up into his arms and span her round, setting her down laughing, Stevie laughing too.

“What’s put you in such a good mood?” she asked him, drinking in his happiness. When he was like this he was truly beautiful, his face almost childlike in his joy, his eyes sparkling and his laughter ringing like a bell.

“She called me, she’s been in touch! She got the message, and she called her, and now she’s calling me, later tonight!” Stevie laughed, feeling his excitement.

“Woah there, slow down, you’re not making any sense? Who’s calling, your mom?” Stevie’s heart was pounding in her chest. “Did you speak to her?” Billy shook his head.

“No, not yet. But when Neil and Susan were out yesterday, my grandmother called, my mom got the message she left and called her. She told her I was looking for her, and gave her the phone number, and she said she’d call later, tonight!” Stevie threw her arms around Billy, holding him tight.

“That’s amazing! Oh my god I’m so happy for you!” She pulled back and looked at him, holding his arms. “This is the best news! Ever!” She laughed and jumped up at him, wrapping her legs around him. She was overwhelmed with happiness, seeing Billy so ecstatic.

“What’s going on guys?” Robin had popped up behind them, Steve Harrington with her, leaning against the lockers.

“Billy’s managed to contact his mom” Stevie told her, looking up at Billy and smiling.

“You guys, that’s great!” Robin squealed, squeezing Stevie’s arm. “Are you gonna meet up with her or something then?” Billy laughed.

“Not yet, I haven’t actually spoken to her yet. But my grandmother spoke to her, and she’s calling tonight. Susan’s got some work thing going on and Neil’s going with her, so I’ll be able to speak to her properly.” He took Stevie’s hand. “I can’t wait. I can barely remember her voice.”

Steve clapped Billy on the back.

“That’s great man, it’s really good news.” Billy smiled at him.

“Thanks Steve. Hey, uh, look, I don’t think I’ve really ever apologised for how much of a dick I was to you when we first moved here. So, you know, I’m sorry.” He shrugged. “That’s it I guess.” Steve looked surprised, looking at Billy with his mouth slightly open.

“Uhhh, ok, wasn’t expecting that. I appreciate it though, so thanks. I guess I was a dick too, so, yeah, I’m sorry too.” He put out his hand, and Billy shook it. Robin rolled her eyes.

“So, when you two have finished your foreplay, we should get to class. I can’t be late, and neither can you Harrington, Click’s watching the pair of us. So...” She started waking backwards, waiting for Steve to follow her. “Lunch?” she asked Stevie, and Stevie nodded.

“Yep, I’ll see you in the cafeteria.” Steve followed Robin, leaving Billy and Stevie stood together.

“So we’re not going out today?” Billy asked her, fiddling with the collar of his denim jacket that Stevie was wearing. He pouted playfully, and Stevie laughed.

“I can’t, I have to go over some stuff for college with Kaminsky at the end of lunch. But tomorrow...” She trailed off, dragging her fingertips down Billy’s chest, and then looked up at him, biting her lip coyly. He growled and grabbed her ass, pulling her to him as she laughed. He dipped his head and kissed her.

“I can’t wait” he whispered, his forehead pressed to hers. Stevie moaned and dragged herself away from him.

“Me either, but I have to get to class. I’ll see you later.” She reached up and kissed him again, lingering on his lips, before walking away, feeling his eyes watching her as she went. She smiled to herself, but deep down there was a feeling of unease in her stomach that she couldn’t shake, and she didn’t know why.

———————————————————————

When Billy got home that night, the house was silent and there was an air of tension. Max sat at the kitchen table, her headphones on and doing her homework, Susan opposite her. Neil was nowhere to be seen. As soon as Billy walked through the door, Susan stood up and excused herself, and Billy could have sworn that not only were her eyes red from crying, but that her cheek looked swollen and that the beginnings of a bruise were blooming there. He tapped Max on the head, and she slipped the headphones round her neck. He thumbed over his shoulder in the direction of the bedroom Susan had disappeared into.

“She ok?” Max shook her head.

“They were arguing when I got home.” Her voice was low and she looked nervous. “I could hear him down the street. I walked in and he had hold of her by the arms. I asked what was going on, and he told me to mind my own business, dragged her off to the bedroom. He stormed out about ten minutes later, and she came out after that. She’d been crying, and her cheek was red.” Max looked down at the table and fiddled with her pencil. “I think he hit her, but she told me not to ask questions. They’re not going out tonight now.” _Shit_ Billy thought to himself, _shit_ _shit_ _shit_. He ruffled Max’s hair, much to her annoyance, and walked down the hallway, listening for any noise from the bedroom. He tapped on the door quietly.

“Come in.” Susan’s voice sounded tiny, and scared. He opened the door and peeked around it. Susan was sat at her dresser, wiping her eyes with a tissue. She looked at him in the mirror.

“Did _he_ did that to you?” Billy asked her, anger rising in him. Her cheek was swollen, and a purple bruise was starting to rise across her cheekbone. There was a tiny scratch, a streak of blood, and Billy knew straight away that his father’s ring had done it as he backhanded her. Susan shook her head meekly.

“No” she practically whispered, looking down at her hands. “I uh, I fell in the kitchen, caught my face on the counter-“

“Don’t bullshit me Susan” Billy cut in, stepping away from the door. He crouched down next to her. “You can’t keep covering for him. I’m not stupid, I’ve been living with this for years.” Tears welled back up in Susan’s eyes, spilling over and running down her cheeks. Billy took her hands in his. “Leave him. Please, for Max if not for you. It’s too late for us, but you can still protect her Susan. Because before long, he’ll start on her. Will you just stand by and watch that?” Susan shook her head, terror in her eyes. Billy sighed. “You have to get out” he told her. “Go back to California, go East, go wherever, just make it far enough that-“

“What the hell’s going on here?” Neil’s voice cut in, and Billy’s stomach dropped. He let go of Susan’s hands and stood up.

“Nothing. I was just talking to Susan.” He looked up and Max was stood behind Neil, her eyes wide. “She fell in the kitchen, caught her face. I was asking if she needed me to get some ice for her.” Neil regarded him for a moment, then spoke.

“She can get it herself. She should be more careful.” He turned and walked away, pushing past Max as he went. Billy breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to Susan.

“You need to leave him” he whispered, praying that she’d see sense. “I’m not going to be around much longer. Things will only get worse.” He left her there and shut himself in his room, trying to decide what to do when the phone rang, knowing his mom would be on the other end and that if Neil answered he’d be furious. But he waited all night, and the phone never rang. Billy fell asleep laid on his bed with tears in his eyes, wondering why his mom didn’t want him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter pretty much wrote itself. New intro song is Metallica’s ‘Nothing Else Matters”. I know it was released in ‘91, but it came on on shuffle when I was writing this, and it felt like fate.  
Enjoy.

**So close, no matter how far,  
Couldn't be much more from the heart.  
Forever trusting who we are,  
And nothing else matters...**

**Tuesday**.

“So she didn’t call at all?” Stevie and Billy sat in the back seat of his car, her head resting on his bare shoulder. Billy shook his head. He’d been quiet all day, telling Stevie that morning what had happened the night before. At lunch they’d left school and driven to their usual spot. They’d had sex in the back seat, slowly and quietly, Billy seeming almost distracted, and Stevie just wanting to hold him close.

“And the phone was working, it was plugged in and shit?”He nodded, looking out of the window at the trees surrounding them.

“Yep. I checked it twice. She just doesn’t want me.” Stevie turned his face to hers gently with her hand, thumbing the corner of his mouth.

“That’s not true” she told him softly, her heart aching for him. “Something must have happened, maybe she had to work, or, something, I don’t know.” She sighed, and took his hand, twisting her fingers around his. “I’m late” she whispered, brushing his leg with her other palm.

“Late for what?” he asked her, looking down at their hands. Then it clicked, and he looked up at her, apprehension in her eyes. “You mean...?” He trailed off, leaving the question hanging in the air. Stevie nodded.

“Oh.” He shifted slightly in the seat, his pulse whooshing in his ears. “Oh shit. Uh, are you sure?” She squeezed his hand.

“Well I’m sure I’m late. I worked it out at the weekend. I didn’t think I was, but then when I checked the calendar I am. Only a few days. Too early do a test, or go to the doctor or anything. But yeah.” She swallowed.

“What now then?” Billy asked her, looking into her eyes. Stevie shrugged.

“I don’t know, I’ve never done this before. I guess we wait a little longer, then get a test and do it. See what happens.” She watched him intently, trying to gauge what was going through his head. He looked down at her stomach, as if trying to see right through her. He lifted his hand and brushed his fingers tentatively over her skin there.

“A baby” he whispered nervously, as if saying the words out loud might make one magically appear. He pressed his hand to her stomach, his palm warm and soft, and said it again, louder and more steady this time.

“A baby. Our baby.” He looked up at Stevie’s face. She smiled hesitantly.

“Maybe” she whispered, and they both giggled at the little rhyme they’d unwittingly made. Suddenly Billy pressed his lips to hers, pushing his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. She kissed him back, pulling him to her, wanting to love him. He was running his hands all over her, desperately pulling at her clothes, wanting to feel her skin on his.

“I want you again” he murmured against her neck, pushing her pants down for a second time. She grabbed his crotch in response, feeling him stiffening to take her a second time. She wiggled his jeans down just enough for him to be able to fuck her, and before she could say a word he was inside her, slipping into her easily, still wet from him coming in her just a few minutes before. He thrust into her furiously, hard and deep, their skin slapping together and her nails raking across his shoulder as he pounded her fast.

“Billy” she panted, her orgasm coming out of nowhere, leaving her speechless aside from his name on her lips. He didn’t stop or slow, just continued fucking her as hard as he could, driving her into the seat and pushing her against the window.

“Billy!” she called again, louder this time as she felt her pleasure dial up a notch like something she’d never felt before. Fireworks exploded behind her eyes and her ears rang. She was vaguely aware of Billy telling her he loved her before he spasmed inside her for a second time, warmth filling her and him collapsing onto her, shaking and spent. They stayed like that for a while, Stevie stroking his neck, Billy holding her close to him. Eventually he pulled away from her, and as he bent to pull his pants up he brushed her stomach with his lips. Stevie felt his mouth move against her skin as he spoke.

“If you’re in there, I know you can’t hear me, but I promise you, I’m gonna spend my whole fucking life taking care of you, and your mom. I’ll never be like Neil. Never. I’ll protect you both, always.” Stevie felt tears prickle at her eyes as he kissed her there, his lips lingering before he shifted to do up his pants. He looked up at her and smiled, and she smiled back, her heart swelling with happiness.

“We’d better get back” he said, climbing into the front seat, Stevie following him shortly after. They drove back to school holding hands, their fingers intertwined, Stevie day dreaming of a future where she lived in a little house with Billy and their baby, its cheeks rosy and its eyes grey like his.

“Shit, we’re late” Billy told her, looking at the clock as they pulled up in the parking lot. “Mundy is gonna be pissed off, I didn’t do the paper I was meant to do either.”

“Billy” Stevie said, ignoring his words. Her voice sounded worried. “Gilbert is waiting for us.”

He looked up, and saw Principal Gilbert watching them from the entrance doors, his arms crossed over his chest.

“SHIT!” he hissed, jumping out of the car, Stevie right behind him. “Uh Mr Gilbert, I’m so sorry we’re late, we didn’t mean to be, I had to go get some-“ Gilbert interrupted him, his voice surprisingly soft, and then Stevie noticed the pity in his eyes.

“Billy, I’m afraid you’ll need to come with me to my office. It’s a matter of urgency. You should probably come too Miss Spencer.” He turned and walked into school, and Billy swallowed hard, looking at Stevie.

“What the fuck?” she mouthed, her stomach churning. Billy shrugged and started after him, Stevie following. As they walked through the door to Gilbert’s office, Billy tried to speak to him.

“Mr Gilbert, sir, if this is about us being off campus, I can explain. It was my fault, I needed-“ He stopped dead in his tracks as he stepped into the office and saw Neil and Susan sitting on the chairs in front of Gilbert’s desk. His father stood up, and Susan lifted her head. Her eyes were red, and the bruise on her cheek was in full bloom. She looked at Billy sadly.

“What’s going on?” he asked, his voice unsteady. “Is it Max? Is she ok?” Susan spoke first, quietly.

“Max is fine Billy, it’s not that. Please, sit down will you?” Billy frowned.

“Not until someone tells me what’s going on.” He clenched his fists. Susan swallowed and when she spoke, she sounded on the verge of tears.

“Billy, sweetheart, I’m so sorry. We had a phone call this morning, at the house. It’s-“ Neil cut in, his voice cold.

“Your mother is dead Billy. She killed herself last night.” Billy’s knees unhinged and he dropped to the carpet, and Stevie could have sworn that at that moment, a sly smile had crept onto Neil’s lips.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think there’s much to say about this chapter, so I won’t. Next one incoming tonight.  
Enjoy.

**Never opened myself this way,  
Life is ours, we live it our way.  
All these words I don't just say,  
And nothing else matters...**

“Dead?” Billy whispered, shock plastered on his face. “But how? I don’t understand. She was meant to call me, she was meant to call last night...” He looked around blindly and Stevie could see the tears falling from his eyes. She dropped to his side and pulled him to her.

“Billy I’m so sorry” she whispered, clutching him in her arms. “I’m so, so sorry, I don’t know what to say.” She looked up at Neil and Susan.

“What the hell happened? She only spoke to Billy’s grandmother two days ago, she’d arranged to call him last night! Why would she do that!” Her voice was raised, her heartbreak for Billy taking over. Neil frowned at her.

“Now how would _you_ know that? In fact, what exactly are you doing here?” he asked her, his finger resting on his chin. “I was very clear with Billy that he wasn’t to see you anymore, so why would he be off campus with you?” He looked at Stevie, venom in his eyes, and she could tell that he knew exactly what they’d been doing. Susan put her hand on Neil’s arm.

“Neil, this isn’t the time for-“

“You shut your mouth” he spat, and Susan fell silent instantly, he hand dropping back to her side. “I asked _Stevie_ here a question.” Her name dripped with sarcasm from his lips. “What were you two doing together when I expressly forbade it?”

Billy stood slowly, dragging himself up from the carpet. His cheeks were damp with tears of grief, but his eyes burned with hatred.

“Don’t you speak to her like that” he told Neil, fixed on his face, his voice low.

“I’ll speak to her however I damn well please” Neil told him, stepping toward Billy. “This little whore is-“

“DON’T YOU FUCKING CALL HER THAT!” Billy screamed, spit flying from his mouth and his eyes wild. Neil stepped back in shock and Susan flinched. “Don’t you call her that” he repeated, quieter this time, his chest heaving. He put his arm out backwards, feeling for Stevie. She slipped her hand into his and stepped forward. Billy closed his eyes, squeezing her hand, and when he opened them again his voice was eerily calm.

“Stevie is my girlfriend. She’s not a whore, and you won’t ever call her that again. In fact you’ll show her some fucking respect Neil, because she’s pregnant.” Susan’s hand went to her mouth in shock, and Neil closed his eyes. “We’re having a baby. And there’s nothing you can do to stop us. NOTHING. So you might as well give up. Because if you ever lay a finger on me again, I’ll go to the police.” He laughed wildly. “I’ll go to Hopper, and I’ll tell him everything. Starting with how you beat me, how you hit Susan-“ he pointed to her face “-and finishing with how you probably have something to do with my mom’s death.” He lowered his voice to a growl, leant forward and looked directly into Neil’s now open eyes. “Because I know it’s something to do with you, you sadistic _fuck_. I don’t know how, but it is. I know it.” He paused letting his words sink in, straightening up. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and he pointed one finger at Neil. “We’re going now. Don’t try to follow me, don’t try to stop me. And don’t you ever, _ever_ try to speak to me again. I’m done with you. You’re not my father. You’re just the piece of shit who fucked my mother. I hope you rot in hell.” He turned to Stevie. “Come on” he told her, pulling her by the hand. “We’re leaving.” He strode to the door and wrenched it open, slamming it behind him as he walked out after Stevie. He took her hand again and marched down the hallway, pulling her along.

“Billy wait, where are we going?” she asked him, her heart pounding in her chest and her mouth dry, running to keep up with him. She couldn’t believe he’d stood up to Neil like that. She looked over her shoulder, certain she’d see him following them, hunting them down, but the hallway was empty.

“We’re leaving. Today. We’re packing our bags and we’re going. Somewhere he can’t find us.” He threw the doors to the parking lot open, never pausing, still holding Stevie’s hand, stopping only when he reached the Camaro. He pulled the door open and paused, looking at her over the top of the car.

“You still want this right?” His eyes were pure fire, years of pent up rage burning there. Stevie reached out her hand across the roof, and Billy took it.

“Of course” she told him, squeezing his fingers. “You’re the only thing I want.” He nodded, once, and climbed in. Stevie jumped in next to him, the Camaro roared to life, and Billy sped from the parking lot. He drove like a bat out of hell through Hawkins, speeding through stop lights and ignoring the blaring horns of other drivers, until he pulled up outside his house. He turned to Stevie, his face pale.

“We go in there, we pack as much shit as we can, and we leave. In and out. Anything we don’t need gets left behind. Understand?” Stevie nodded. “Good. Let’s go.” He jumped out and Stevie followed him as he ran up the steps to the house, throwing the door open. He made a beeline for the bedroom, pointing at the closet in the hallway.

“There’s a black hold-all in there, grab it.” He disappeared into the bedroom and she could hear him pulling open drawers and cupboards. She found the bag, and when she stepped into the bedroom it looked like a bomb had gone off. He took it from her and immediately began stuffing it with clothes he’d piled on the bed. He nodded to the dresser.

“There’s an envelope, taped to the back. Get it.” He carried on, grabbing pants and t-shirts, anything he could get his hands on, frantically filling the bag. Stevie pulled the dresser away from the wall, scrabbling behind it. Her fingers touched paper, and she pulled.

“Got it” she told him, holding it up. He nodded, his face grim.

“Keep it safe” he told her “there’s money in there, I’ve been stashing it for years.” She tucked it into the waistband of her pants, pulling her shirt down over it. Billy looked up, eyes wide as they heard a car pull up outside. He ran to the window.

“SHIT!” he called, “it’s him. Grab the keys!” Stevie’s stomach dropped. She grabbed Billy’s keys from the bed and followed him as he left the room, bag in hand. Someone was climbing the steps outside and Stevie braced herself for Neil’s wrath. But it was Susan who appeared in the doorway.

“Billy?” she called, eyes scanning the kitchen.

“What are you doing here, where’s Neil?” he asked her as he entered the room,stopping dead.

“I left him at school Billy, but he won’t be far behind. I don’t know what’s happening, but you’re right. This has to stop. I can’t let him do this anymore.” She reached into her purse, pulling out a wad of bills. She held it out. “Here, take it. You’ll need it, if you want to get far enough away. Don’t stop until you’re out of the state, because if he catches you he’ll kill you. I’ve never seen him so angry.” Billy looked at the woman he’d spent so much time despising for her weakness and felt a lump in his throat.

“But what about you?” he asked her quietly. Susan shook her head.

“Don’t worry about me. Worry about yourself, and Stevie, and that baby. Get yourself safe. Go on.” She put her hand out again, thrusting the money at him. Slowly, he reached out to take it. As their hands touched, Billy looked up and met Susan’s eyes. They were full of tears.

“I know you never liked me Billy, but I always loved you. I loved you like you were my own. Maybe things might have been different, if Neil was different. Maybe we’d have been friends.” A single tear rolled down her cheek, and Billy grabbed her fiercely, pulling her to him, his arms around her.

“Look after yourself, and Max. Tell her I'm sorry, and I love her. I love you both. I’ll be in touch, when I can.” He let go of her, and she stuffed the money into his hand. He looked back at her one last time as he jumped down the steps two at a time. Stevie paused on her way out of the door after him, and put her hand on Susan’s arm as she watched him.

“Thank you Susan. Please, be careful.” she said, feeling desperately sorry for her. Susan squeezed her arm.

“Look after him. He needs love” she told Stevie tearfully.

“I will” Stevie whispered, wishing she could say more. She hopped down the steps, and as she walked towards the car Billy was just closing the trunk.

“We set?” he asked her, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand as he looked at her. Before she could answer Steve Harrington’s BMW screeched to a halt behind them. Robin was hanging out of the open window.

“What the hell is going on?” she shouted, concern etched on her face.

“We’re leaving, follow us to my place and I’ll explain when we get there” Stevie shouted back as she opened the door, throwing Billy the keys. Robin gave her a thumbs up and Stevie jumped into the Camaro.

“Let’s go, my place” she told Billy, and he roared away from the house, Steve and Robin following, and Susan standing forlornly in the doorway, watching as they left.


	28. Chapter 28

**Trust I seek and I find in you,**   
**Every day for us something new.**   
**Open mind for a different view,**   
**And nothing else matters.**

**Never cared for what they do,**   
**Never cared for what they know,**   
**But I know...**

They pulled up on the gravel outside Stevie’s house less than five minutes after leaving Billy’s place, Steve and Robin right behind them.

“Jesus, there’s no wonder people think you drive like an asshole” Steve joked as he got out of the car. Robin glared at him, and he held up his hands as if to say ‘what did I do?’.

Robin ran up the steps after Stevie, who was unlocking the door. She grabbed her shoulders.

“Stevie what the hell is going on? We were sat in class, and all of a sudden we could hear Neil ranting and raving in the hallway about you and Billy, calling you a slut and screaming at his wife, something about a baby and somebody being dead. What the fuck is happening?” She stopped, out of breath, not letting go. Her voice dropped. “Are you pregnant?” Stevie looked at the floor.

“Maybe. I’m not sure. Probably. But that’s not the point. Billy’s mom, she’s dead. Something happened, Neil said she killed herself, but something’s not right. And Neil, he’s furious. They came to school and we were late back, and he knew what we’d been doing. Billy lost it with him, he really let him have it, and we have to leave now, because if we stay, Neil will kill him. Like actually _kill_ him.” She looked into Robin’s eyes. “So if you’re really my friend, you won’t try to stop me. You’ll help me pack. Please.” Desperation filled her voice, and Robin pulled her into a hug.

“Of course I’ll help you pack.” She pulled back, and put her hand on Stevie’s face. “I’ll always be your friend.” She turned to Steve, who stood gawking on the driveway. “Harrington, get your ass up here and help us pack. These two have to leave.”

Steve shook himself, and nodded, striding towards them.

“Sure thing, sure thing.” He jumped up the steps. “What do you need me to do?” he asked as Stevie pushed the door open. She turned to him.

“Go in my dad’s room, theres a suitcase under the bed. Bring it to me in my room.” She pointed at Robin. “Robin, have a look through the drawers in the dresser, and the jar in the kitchen cupboard where my dad stashes his money. Bring it all to me, whatever you can find. Billy, come help me.” She didn’t wait for an answer, making straight for her bedroom, Billy right behind her. She pointed to the wardrobe.

“I want three pairs of jeans, and as many shirts as you can grab. Dump it all on the bed while I find some more shoes.” She dropped to her hands and knees, pulling random sneakers out from under the bed. Steve walked in, carrying the huge suitcase her dad had bought years ago and never used.

“Where do you want it?” he asked, peering round it.

“Stick it on the bed and unzip it” Stevie told him, looking at the odd shoes in her hands. “Goddammit why are there no pairs!” She dropped to her stomach and looked under the bed. “Ah ha!” shouted, grabbing a pair of boots and pulling them out. She stood up, throwing them into the suitcase on top of all the clothes Billy had stuffed into it. She pointed him to a drawer.

“Underwear. Just grab some, don’t worry about matching shit. Panties and bras, and some socks.” She turned around and grabbed a hooded sweatshirt from the back of her door, and Billy’s jacket. She slipped the jacket on and stuffed the sweater into the case. Robin walked through the door, her fists full of bills.

“This enough?” she asked, holding them up.

“It’ll do” Stevie told her, grabbing her purse from the side of the bed. “Shove it in here.” She held the purse open and Robin crammed the money into it. “Hang on” Stevie told her, retrieving the envelope she’d stashed in her pants earlier. She pulled the wad of notes Susan had given them from her bra, and put it all in the purse together, then clipped it shut.

“You ready?” Billy asked, zipping the suitcase as he looked up at her.

“As I’ll ever be” Stevie replied, taking a deep breath. Billy looked at Steve.

“Can you take this out to the car for me?” he asked him, pulling the suitcase off the bed.

“Yeah sure, of course” Steve told him, stepping forward to take the case. Billy put his hand out to Steve, looking at him.

“Thanks man. For this. You know.” He waves his hand, gesturing to Stevie and Robin. “Thanks for helping.” Steve took his hand and pulled him into him, clapping Billy on the back.

“Of course man, anytime” he told him, pulling away.

“Do me a favour and keep an eye out for Max?” Billy asked him, letting go of his hand.Steve nodded.

“Goes without saying.” He took the case from Billy and left with it, stopping to hug Stevie as he walked by her.

“Take care Stevie. Let us know when you get where you’re going.” He stepped back, picking up the case again. Stevie nodded.

“Of course we will.” She smiled, and Steve smiled back, before turning and leaving the room with the case. Robin watched him go, then turned to Stevie, tears in her eyes.

“I guess this is goodbye then?” she asked her, taking her hand. Stevie nodded, a lump in her throat. Robin launched herself at her, pulling her into the tightest hug. “I’ll miss you so much you dingus” she told her, choking back tears. Stevie laughed, crying at the same time.

“I’ll miss you too” she whispered. She pulled back, holding Robin’s shoulders. “You’re the best friend I could ever have. I love you.” Robin smiled through tears, and tucked Stevie’s hair behind her ear.

“I love you too” she told her, her voice catching. Billy looked at his watch.

“I hate to rush this, but we need to leave peaches. Like, now.” Stevie looked at him and nodded, sniffing. She picked up a battered old monkey stuffed toy from the bed, dirty and threadbare.

“Let’s go” she said, hugging it tight. They left the room together, and Stevie took one last look back as she pulled the door shut behind her.

They stood outside on on the gravel, hugging and saying their last goodbyes.

“Robin, can you guys do me a favour? Can you go to the Tap, and wait for my dad?” Stevie asked, wishing she could see him herself. “He picks Ellen up after her shift finishes. Can you tell him that I’ll call him from a pay phone tonight and explain, and that I’m sorry?” Robin nodded.

“Of course. We’ll go there now.”

“Come on, we need to go!” Billy called from the car, the engine running.

“I have to go, I’ll call you” Stevie told Robin, welling up again. Robin climbed into Steve’s car, and waving through the window, they pulled out of the driveway onto the track, heading into town to speak to Duke. Stevie paused, looking at the house she had hated for so long, wishing she could have just a little longer. Just as she was about to get into the car, movement caught her eye on her right hand side and she turned to see a figure stepping toward her out of the tree line.

“Hello Stevie. I thought you might be here.”

Neil walked towards her, and Stevie froze.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing these next two chapters utterly broke me. I actually considered scrapping the whole story, because I wasn’t sure I could finish it, but I also knew I didn’t want to take it a different way. So, here goes.  
The new intro song is ‘Ever And A Day’, by AFI. Again, I know it’s not ‘80s, it was actually released in 2000, but it’s a song that saw me through some of the darkest times of my life, and I listened to it on repeat as I wrote this. I can’t say enjoy, as reading this will probably be pretty tough. Hold on though.

**Lie in the comfort,   
of sweet calamity, with nothing left to lose.  
Lie in the darkness,  
I'm slowly drowned to sleep, with nothing left to lose.  
Three tears I've saved for you.**

  
“Shit” she breathed, watching Neil as he walked towards her, slowly and deliberately. Billy bent to look through the window at her, wondering what the hold up was.

“What are you doing? Get in the-“ He stopped dead as he saw Neil, his heart skipping a beat.

“FUCK!” he shouted, scrabbling for the door handle, and just as he did, Neil launched himself at Stevie, wrapping his fingers around her throat. He squeezed, choking her with both hands, a sadistic smile on his lips.

“This is what happens to whores who think they’re clever” he told her, his face inches from hers. She could feel his breath, hot on her cheek, and she lifted her hands, her fingers prying at his vice like grip around her neck. “They end up dead, just like my ex wife” he continued, squeezing harder. “She was just like you, a meddling little cunt, but I showed her in the end, I showed her how weak she was and I-“ His words were cut off as Billy grabbed his face from behind, digging his fingers into whatever he could get hold of, gouging and pulling.

“GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!” he screamed, dragging Neil away from her. His fingers loosened around Stevie’s throat and she shoved him hard in his chest, away from her. She coughed and wheezed, gasping for breath, rubbing her skin where Neil’s hands had been. Billy had hold of his collar now, and he pulled it, twisting Neil round towards him, and the meaty smacking noise his fist made when it connected with Neil’s face was sickening. Neil stumbled, dazed and disoriented. He was hunched over, and he touched his fingers to his nose, pulling them away to see blood coating them. He looked up at Billy, shocked.

“What’s the matter old man?” Billy asked him, laughing tauntingly. “Never had anyone hit you back? Course you haven’t” he said bitterly. “You only hit women and kids right? Haven’t got the balls to take on a man.” He ducked as Neil swung at him and then launched himself at his chest, throwing Neil to the floor. Straddling him on the gravel he punched him once, twice, three times in the face and Neil’s nose exploded, spraying blood all over Billy’s front and himself. Somehow he managed to get his feet up and flip them over so Billy was pinned underneath him, and he began punching him, in the head, the face, his shoulders, anywhere he could reach, over and over. Stevie was rooted to the spot in horror, watching as Neil turned Billy’s face to a bloody pulp. Suddenly Billy jerked his knee up, catching Neil squarely in the balls and the older man collapsed to the ground, holding himself and groaning. Billy struggled to his feet, wiping blood from his nose and spitting it out onto the gravel. He looked up at Stevie.

“Get Hopper on the-“

Billy’s words were abruptly cut off as he fell to the floor, his head bouncing off the gravel. Neil had grabbed his ankles from where he lay and pulled him hard enough to take his feet out from under him. Neil stood up, his bleeding nose pouring down over his chin. He grinned, a sadistic grin.

“You’ll never get one over on me Billy” he told him, and suddenly he stamped on Billy’s leg as he lay there dazed. Billy screamed as his shin bone snapped, a howl of unimaginable pain. Neil bent down, his face inches from Billy’s and whispered something Stevie couldn’t hear. Billy laughed, an awful hollow laugh full of pain. He looked at Neil and shook his head. When he spoke his voice was hoarse.

“You hope she was worth it? You’ll never understand old man. You’ve never loved anything in your life, except maybe yourself. You couldn’t even bring yourself to love me, your own fucking son, because you couldn’t love my mother.” Bitter tears flowed from Billy’s eyes. “But you see that girl over there?” He lifted his arm shakily and pointed at Stevie. “That girl over there, she’s something you’ll never be, that you’ll never understand. She’s pure, and not in the way you think she should be, but in the way she loves. She loves so fucking hard man, so hard it hurts her. She sees my faults, she sees my mistakes, and she loves me in spite of them. And I fucking love her. I LOVE HER! So yeah, she’s worth it. Every punch, every kick, every broken bone. I’d fucking die for her. So fuck you Neil, you broken fuck. Because you can’t hurt me. That love, between us, it won’t let you anymore. I won’t let you.” He slumped back on the gravel, exhausted. He turned his head to look at Stevie, one of his eyes swollen shut and the other already turning black. He smiled at her, his teeth covered in blood as it poured from his mangled nose and mouth. He looked straight into her eyes. “I love you.” he told her. Then Neil’s foot connected with Billy’s head with a sickening crunch, and the light in his eyes blinked out. Stevie screamed in horror. 


	30. Chapter 30

**I'd retrace the steps that led me here but nothing lives, behind me.**  
**So I lie in this field bathed in the light that loves me,**  
**With nothing left to lose.**  
**Three tears I've saved for you...**

  
“BILLY!” Stevie screamed as Neil was repeatedly kicking a now lifeless Billy in the ribs. His words rang in her ears. _I love you_. She turned and ran into the house, scrabbling round near the door for the baseball bat. She flew back out and down the porch steps, and summoning every ounce of strength she had, she pulled her arms back and swung at Neil. The bat connected with his shoulder blade and he screamed, pure rage and pain. She pulled it back and swung again, but as she swung he turned and ducked, and she missed him.

“You fucking bitch, you broke my fucking arm” he hissed at her, taking a step towards her, his arm hanging limply by his side.

“I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!” she screamed, preparing to swing at him again, but a voice behind Neil stopped them both in their tracks.

“Take one more step toward my daughter and I’ll blow your fucking brains out you piece of shit.” Duke stood on the gravel in front of Billy, pointing his shotgun at Neil, who turned to face him slowly. Behind him Ellen got out of Duke’s pick up, a look of shock on her face. Duke spoke to her without moving his eyes from Neil.

“Ellen, you get in that house and you call 911. You tell them we need an ambulance, right fucking now. Tell them it’s a matter of life and death. Then you call Jim Hopper and you tell him to get his ass down here, with back up. Tell him if he’s not here in less than ten minutes I’ll put this cocksucker down for good. Then you get back out here. Go now.”

She ran up the driveway and into the house. Stevie dropped the bat and ran the few steps to Billy, dropping to his side with a howl.

“Please Billy, wake up, please, I love you.” she cried desperately, tears pouring down her cheeks as she stroked his face and chest. She could hear his breathing, shallow and gurgling, and she prayed that somehow he could hear her. Duke stood firm, still pointing the gun at Neil.

“Get down down on your knees and put your hands on your head.” he told him, his voice laced with disgust.

Neil, holding the shoulder Stevie had smashed with the bat with his good hand, turned his face to the side and spat blood onto the gravel.

“Can’t, that stupid bitch broke my arm.” Duke lungedforward, rage in his eyes, and slammed the barrel of the gun into Neil’s chest. He went sprawling on the gravel on his backside, a scream of pain emanating from his mouth as he fell.

“GET ON YOUR GODDAMN KNEES YOU CUNT OR I WILL FUCKING END YOU!” Duke roared, fury blazing in his eyes. Neil struggled to his knees, still holding his injured arm.

Ellen appeared in the doorway and ran back down the steps towards Duke.

“They’re on their way Duke. Jesus Christ, what has he done?” she cried, looking at Billy, laying lifelessly on the gravel with tears in her eyes.

Not answering her question, Duke flicked his eyes to her and back to Neil.

“Ellen?” She looked at him tearfully. “You know how to use this?” he asked her, gesturing to the shotgun with his head. She nodded.“You think you could use it on him if you needed to?” Her lips tightened into a grim line.

“You fucking bet” she told him, hatred in her voice. Duke nodded.

“Good. Come and take it it, and if he so much as fucking blinks in a way you don’t like, you shoot him where he fucking kneels.”

Ellen took the gun from Duke, never moving the barrel from where it was trained on Neil’s head. As soon as she had it in her hands Duke moved to where Stevie was crying into Billy’s chest, begging him to wake up.

“Stevie, let me see him sweetie. Let me take a look at him.”

She sat back on her heels and Duke leant forward, putting his ear to Billy’s mouth. His breathing was barely audible now.

Right at that moment Jim Hopper pulled up in his truck, closely followed into the driveway by a cruiser. He jumped out, his gun already drawn. He saw Billy lying on the gravel and his face drained of colour.

“Jesus fucking Christ, what the hell happened here?”

Duke gestured over his shoulder with his head at Neil as he pressed his fingers beneath Billy’s jaw, feeling for his pulse.

“That son of a bitch, that’s what happened. Get him outta here Jim, before I fucking shoot him.”

Hopper strode over to where Ellen had the gun trained on Neil, stood behind him and holstered his pistol. He grabbed Neil by the arm and pulled him up roughly, as Neil screamed in pain.

“Watch my fucking arm, that bitch smashed it with a baseball bat!” he shouted at Jim, pointing at Stevie as she knelt by Billy. Hopper wrenched his injured arm further up his back, drawing a fresh scream of pain from him.

“Good.” he spat in Neil’s ear, his face twisted in fury. “If you even think about resisting me I’ll break the other fucking one, and then I’ll break your legs, one at a time. You understand me you son of a bitch?” He dragged him fully to his feet, and slapped his handcuffs around his wrists, then turned him around to face him.

“You’re under arrest Neil Hargrove, for aggravated assault. You’d better pray that boy doesn’t die and make that second degree murder. You have the right to remain silent, and anything you do say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, and if you cannot afford an attorney the state will provide one. Do you understand?” Neil nodded. Jim pulled his arm and he screamed again. “Do you fucking understand me?”

“Yes!” Neil shouted, refusing to look Jim in the face.

Hopper looked up at the deputies who’d arrived behind him.

“Calvin, Phil, put this piece of shit in the cruiser and take him back to the station.”

Powell and Callahan stepped forward, taking Neil by the arms and walking him to the cruiser.

“Jim.” Duke’s voice sounded grim. Hopper looked over to him, still kneeling on the ground next to Billy. “Jim, get on the radio and find out where that fucking ambulance is. He just stopped breathing.”

“NO! NOOOOO!” Stevie’s scream was raw, and Hopper’s gut clenched.

“Shit.” He pulled out his radio and cleared his throat.

“Dispatch this is Hopper. I need you to get onto Roane County and chase that ambulance up, we got a casualty here who’s stopped breathing. Tell them to hurry the fuck up.”

He clicked it off without waiting for a reply and turned to see Duke breathing into Billy’s mouth, Stevie still clutching his hand and wailing his name. Ellen watched in horror, one hand over her mouth, the other still clutching the shotgun by her side. Hours seemed to pass, time slowed to a standstill, but it was less than two minutes later when the ambulance roared into the driveway, sirens blaring.

“Thank God.” Hopper breathed, walking over to the EMTs as they jumped out. “He’s not breathing, he’s in a bad way.” he told them, his voice sounding calm despite the turmoil in his gut.

They ran to Billy and dropped to his side, pulling equipment from a bag. One of them took over from Duke, who stepped back and put his hands on his knees, shaking his head. Stevie was still clinging to Billy, and the other EMT was trying to talk to her. Hopper went to her, taking her by the shoulders.

“Stevie, you need to come away from him now. You need to let them work on him.” She sobbed, not hearing him, holding onto Billy’s hand desperately as one of the EMTs pumped his chest with his fists, the other injecting him with something from a syringe. Hopper shook her shoulders, gently but firmly. “Stevie.” he said loudly. She looked at him. “Stevie you need to let them help him. It’s the only thing you can do for him now. Let them help him.” She nodded weakly, and let go of Billy’s hand. She stepped backwards, then collapsed to the ground, howling like a wounded animal, Hopper trying to hold her up. Duke was by her side in seconds, lifting her like she weighed nothing at all.

“I got her Jim. I got her now.” he said, stroking Stevie’s hair softly. “I got you sweetie, it’s ok. It’s ok.” Tears ran down his face as he held her, and Ellen sobbed softly behind him.

Hopper looked at one of the EMTs and he shook his head. His stomach dropped. Suddenly the other guy shouted.

“I got him, I got a pulse!”

The one who had shook his head jumped up and ran to the ambulance, sprinting back seconds later with a stretcher.

Hopper looked at Duke, still clutching Stevie in his arms as she sobbed.

“Duke, they’re taking him to Roane County. Get in your truck, take Stevie and Ellen. I’ll follow you down there, give you an escort. Don’t wait around.”

Duke nodded grimly, turning and half carrying, half walking Stevie to his truck as Ellen followed. The EMTs had loaded Billy into the ambulance by now and one of them jumped into the driver’s seat.

“I’ll be right behind you” Hopper shouted to him. He shot back a thumbs up. As Hopper turned to get in his truck he saw the blood soaked gravel where Billy had been laying just moments before, and he felt bile rising in his throat. He ran to the tree line and vomited violently, heaving and coughing. When it finally stopped he squatted there for a second, hands on his knees and squeezed his eyes shut, forcing the tears that welled there back in. He wiped his mouth, and rising to his feet to walk back to his truck, he silently promised himself he’d see Neil Hargrove rot in a cell for the rest of his days.


	31. Chapter 31

**Will you be my, be my beloved?  
Will you help, help me to get through?  
Will you be my, be my destruction?  
Will you help, help me to be through?**

  
Duke paced the waiting area, unable to stand still. Billy had been rushed straight through the doors when he got there, and one of the nurses had come out to tell them that he’d been taken into the OR as they suspected he was bleeding internally. Her face as she said it had told Duke that they didn’t expect him to make it through the surgery. That had been hours ago though, and they’d heard nothing. Hopper stood by the nurses station on the phone to a deputy, his face grim. Stevie had cried herself to sleep, her head in Ellen’s lap. Her face was pale, save for her eyes, which were red raw from crying, and three red furrows down each cheek which she’d done when they’d stopped her from following Billy’s stretcher into resus. She’d howled like a wild animal and clawed at her own face, as two security guards and Duke tried to hold her back. Only the threat of a nurse sedating her had made her stop, and she had cried herself to sleep shortly afterwards with Ellen stroking her hair.

The double doors at the end of the room swung open and a man in scrubs walked in. Stevie sat bolt upright, then jumped to her feet and headed straight for him.

“Is he ok? What’s happening, is he alive? Why won’t anybody tell us anything, I want to see him, why won’t you let me see him!” Duke took her arm gently and pulled her to him.

“Stevie, let the man speak. Doctor...”

“Schultz” said the man, taking his surgical cap off and holding out his hand. Duke shook it. Behind him Hopper put the phone down and walked toward them, standing behind Ellen.

“How’s he doin’ Doc?” Hopper asked, fearful of the answer. Dr Schultz smiled wanly.

“He made it through the surgery, but he’s not out of the woods yet. Not by a long way I’m afraid.” Stevie’s legs gave way and Duke caught her by her arm, holding her up. Schultz waited for him to steady her, and continued.

“We had to remove his spleen, as it was badly damaged and he was bleeding heavily internally. Nearly all of his ribs are broken, and one of them had splintered into his left lung. We managed to repair the damage, but at the moment he isn’t able to breathe unaided. He has a broken leg, a broken nose, one of his eye sockets and his cheekbone on that side are fractured. In future, he may need a plate in his skull, if he survives.” Dr Schultz sighed heavily. “His CT scan shows significant swelling in his brain. We have no way of knowing what, if any, damage has occurred, until he wakes up, that is, _if _he wakes up. Mr Spencer, Miss Spencer, you need to understand that the next 24 hours are crucial. If Mr Hargrove makes it through them, there may well be hope for him yet. But the odds are not in his favour I’m afraid. I’m so sorry this isn’t better news.”

Hopper hung his head, his mind whirling.

“I want to see him.”

Stevie spoke directly to Schultz. He looked at her.

“You may be able to see him briefly when he’s been moved to the ICU from surgical recovery. But only very briefly. I’ll have one of the nurses come to find you if it’s possible.”

Stevie nodded silently and returned to the plastic seats she had been sleeping on before.

Ten minutes later a nurse came in and touched Hopper on the arm.

“He’s been moved and he’s stable, but he can’t have visitors” she told him quietly. Hopper nodded.

“Thanks Marci” he whispered. Stevie noticed them talking and jumped up, striding over.

“Has he been moved? I want to see him” she said firmly. The nurse shook her head.

“Sweetheart he can’t have any visitors right now. He’s very heavily sedated and-“

“And I don’t give a shit, I want to see him.” Tears filled Stevie’s eyes. Marci looked at her sympathetically, putting her hand on Stevie’s arm.

“You don’t want to see him like that honey, it’s best you just wait here or go home-“

“Let her see him Marci. The girl deserves to see him.” Hopper cut her off, his voice low. Marci looked at Stevie, then to Hopper. She turned to him, put her hand on his back and led him a few yards away. She lowered her voice so Stevie couldn’t hear her.

“Jim, I cant let her in there right now. His face is a mess. His body is worse. He’s on a ventilator, and they had to cut his chest half open to operate. The surgeons have done what they can, but that boy’s life is in God’s hands now. Frankly, if he survives the night, it’ll be a miracle.”

He looked at her.

“If it wasn’t for her stepping in he’d have been dead before he even made it here. The girl’s got balls of steel Marci. I’m asking you, as a favour to me, let her in there. She can handle it. Please.”

Marci looked at Jim for a few more seconds, closed her eyes and sighing, she nodded once. “God help them both.” she said, softly.

———————————————————————

Stevie entered the room, and as she caught sight of Billy she stopped dead, and a strangled cry came from her throat. He lay in the bed, surrounded by wires, machines beeping. His skin was paper white, where it wasn’t bruised and bloody. His eyes were both swollen shut, purple and black, and there was a ventilator tube in his mouth. His body was covered with a sheet, and one leg looked horribly misshapen underneath it.

Stevie pressed her fists to her mouth and suppressed the wail that rose there. He looked so small and so fragile, not like the Billy who had held her in his arms as he had made love to her so many nights. She stepped towards him, scared to breathe too loudly.

“Billy” she whispered. She looked at the nurse who was filling out a chart on the corner. “Can he hear me?” she asked, her voice trembling.

“I’m sure he can sweetie, if you want to talk to him. Let him know you’re here.” Stevie swallowed and nodded. She sat in the chair next to him and took his hand in hers. It was pale but unblemished, save for a single drop of blood on his thumb. She licked her finger and rubbed it off.

Looking up at his face, she spoke quietly.

“Billy, it’s me. Stevie. I don’t know if you can hear me, but the nurse says you probably can, so...” She blinked back more tears. “I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to stay here until you wake up. You have to wake up, because I love you. I love you so much, and I’m going to stay here with you until you’re awake and... and...”

She broke down in sobs, crying until her breath caught in her chest and her eyes were sore. She climbed onto the bed, curled up beside him, his fingers entwined in hers, and cried herself to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing those last three chapters utterly drained me emotionally, but I’m really pleased with how they turned out. Time to move forward now.  
New intro song is an 80’s classic, ‘Home Sweet Home’ by Mötley Crüe.  
Enjoy.

**You know I'm a dreamer,**   
**But my heart's of gold.**   
**I had to run away high,**   
**So I wouldn't come home low...**

**Saturday**.  
  


Duke and Ellen stood in the corridor outside Billy’s room, arguing quietly.

“Ellen, she’s been sat by that bed for four days. She needs to eat, she needs to sleep, properly, in her own bed instead of a chair, and she needs to wash.” Duke looked at Stevie through the glass window that looked into Billy’s room, her head resting on the bed, seemingly asleep. Her hand still held Billy’s. Duke wasn’t sure she’d let go of it since the minute she’d first picked it up, apart from when she’d been to the bathroom. He lowered his voice further still. “The boy might not even make it yet, and we need to prepare her for that.” Ellen looked at him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

“Do you think she’d do any of those things if we dragged her from him right now? Duke she’d never forgive you, especially if-“ she lowered her voice to a whisper “-anything does happen to him. Hell, I won’t forgive you if you do that. So just leave-“

“DADDY! Daddy get in here!” Stevie’s panicked shout made him jump, and he ran into the room. In the bed, Billy was retching soundlessly, feebly trying to reach up to pull the tube from his throat and Stevie was stood by his bed, watching wide eyed in horror, unable to move. Duke stepped back to the door and shouted to a nurse in the corridor.

“Nurse! Nurse get in here, he’s waking up! Get a doctor!”

Stevie grabbed his hand and pressed it to her face.

“Billy, Billy it’s me. I’m here baby, I’m right here, you’re gonna be ok.” His less swollen eye was trying to open and he was still trying to pull at the tube. She turned to Duke, tears running down her face. “Why aren’t they coming, where _are_ they?”

Ellen looked round the door.

“They’re coming now sweetie, you need to step back and let them in.” Duke pulled her gently away from the bed as the room filled with people, nurses, two doctors in white coats and Dr Schultz in his scrubs. Schultz stepped up to the the bed and began to remove the dressings holding the tube in place.

“Billy can you hear me? Billy this is Dr Schultz.” he told him calmly, his hands moving quickly and deftly. “We placed this tube to help you breathe Billy, and now we’re going to take it out okay? Just try to stay calm for me.” He nodded to the nurse who stepped forward with a tray. Slowly he pulled the tube from Billy’s throat, and as he did Billy began to cough, and then he was breathing on his own, wheezing and croaky, but on his own. Stevie burst into tears and pushed forward to take his hand again.

“Billy I’m here, it’s me Stevie, I’m right here by your side and I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here.”

“Ok Billy, don’t try to speak please.” Shultz said, looking at a chart he’d pulled from the end of the bed. He took out a pen light and clicked it on, flashing it in the eye Billy had partially opened. He nodded to himself, then put two fingers in Billy’s free hand.

“Billy, if you can hear me can you squeeze my fingers?” He looked down. Billy’s hand twitched, then slowly it closed around Schultz’s fingers. The doctor smiled.

“Excellent. That’s great Billy, well done. I want you to rest now. The nurse will take some observations and we’ll get you something for the pain. Miss Spencer?” He motioned for Stevie to follow him from the room.

Stevie stood, and kissed Billy’s forehead, carefully and tenderly. “I’ll be right back baby, I promise. I’ll be a few seconds.” She followed Dr Schultz into the corridor, Duke behind her.

“That’s good right, that he’s awake? And that he could move ?” Duke asked hopefully, squeezing Stevie’s shoulder. Dr Schultz nodded, looking at his notes.

“Yes, that he is awake and responsive is positive indeed.” He looked at the pair. “To be frank with you, I had slim hopes of him regaining consciousness, and virtually none of him being responsive if he did. Now, that’s not to say that he will suffer no ill effects, or that we don’t have a very long and arduous road ahead of us. But for now, I think we can all relax a little and stop holding our breath.” He smiled. “He is an incredibly strong young man. He hasn’t stopped fighting for life since the minute he got here.”

“Stevie?” Stevie turned to Ellen stood in the doorway, smiling softly.

“He’s asking for you sweetie.”

Her heart leapt. She stepped into the room, and Billy’s open eye followed her. He tried to speak.

“Stevie” he croaked, his voice barely audible.

“Shush baby, don’t try to speak” she told him, taking his hand and sitting next to him. “Are you in pain? They’re bringing you something now, I think.” He squeezed her hand. Tears fell from her eyes and pattered onto the sheet. Ellen motioned to Duke and they slipped from the room silently, leaving Stevie and Billy alone.

“Crying” he croaked, trying to lift his hands to wipe her eyes. She smiled through tears.

“Oh Billy, I think I’ve just about cried myself dry over the last four days” she half laughed, half sobbed. “Even my dad cried!”

His lips twitched at one corner in an attempt to smile.

“I’ve been so scared” she cried, her face pressed to his arm and her voice breaking “First they wouldn’t let me see you, then they tried to make me leave, but I wouldn’t. I couldn’t.”

“Stayed” he breathed hoarsely, squeezing her hand again. She nodded, tears glistening in her eyes.

“This young woman has barely left your side since they first let her in here four days ago” the nurse told Billy with a raised eyebrow as she left the room. Billy smiled weakly, his open eye never leaving Stevie’s.His mouth moved, but no sound came out.

“Don’t try to talk anymore” Stevie told him, stroking his face. He swallowed and tried again, ignoring her.

“Baby?” he asked her, looking to her stomach. Stevie smiled, and squeezed his hand. She took it in her hand, and placed it palm in on her stomach, her own over the top. He watched her, before moving his eye up to her face.

“Yes” she whispered, laughing through tears. “We’re having a baby Billy. Our baby.” He closed his eye slowly, and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

“Baby” he said, more clearly, smiling as he drifted into sleep.

———————————————————————

“How much do you remember?” Hopper asked him, wondering if he really wanted to know. It had been ten days since Neil had been arrested and Billy taken to hospital, and Hopper had woken every night since, thrashing and shouting, a bleeding, broken Billy haunting his dreams.

“Not much” Billy told him, his voice still slightly hoarse. The swelling around his eye had almost gone, but both were still purple and black with bruising. Three days after he’d first woken up the doctors had operated on his leg to reset it, and it was in a cast now, healing nicely. His ribs were still black and blue, but he was alive, and that was all that mattered. “Remember him coming at me outside Stevie’s, him punching me in the nose. I remember hitting the floor and saying something to Stevie, but I can’t remember what it was. After that it’s mostly blank. I think someone was screaming my name. Stevie I think. I could hear it but it’s like it was in another room.”

Jim nodded. “Yeah, that was her. She went and fetched a baseball bat, smashed your dad in the shoulder with it. Broke his shoulder blade and dislocated his arm. I reckon she mighta killed him if Duke hadn’t showed up.” Billy’s eyes widened.

“She did that?” he whispered.

“Oh yeah” Jim laughed, shaking his head. “You don’t wanna piss her off son, let me tell you. Anyway, Duke pulled a shotgun on him, and Ellen called me and the ambulance, who brought you down here.”

Billy looked down at his hands on the sheet.

“And him? Neil? Is he out?”

Hopper shook his head.

“He won’t be getting out for a long time. The state has him up on charges of second-degree attempted murder.” Billy nodded, his mouth set in a line.

“Tell me something, Chief, honestly” he said, looking up at Hopper. “While Stevie’s not here. How bad was it? I asked the doctors but they won’t tell me, just keep saying to concentrate on getting better. It was bad wasn’t it?” Hopper sighed and nodded.

“Worst I’ve ever seen. Well, worst one that didn’t die.” He paused. “You stopped breathing before the ambulance arrived. Duke did CPR on you, kept you going til they got there. They were about to give up when they found a pulse.”

Billy thought for a second, then spoke softly. “She was there, on the other side. My mom. I think... I think I knew I was dying. But she was there, and she spoke to me. She told me I had to go back. She said ‘They’re waiting for you. They need you Billy, and you need them. Don’t leave them behind, like I did.’ Then she was gone.” He looked up at Hopper, a tear rolling down his cheek slowly. He lifted a hand a wiped it away.

“We told Duke and Ellen about the baby. Susan too.” Hopper whistled, his eyebrows raised, and Billy laughed. “Yeah, Duke wasn’t best pleased. He’s coming round though. Especially when Stevie told him we’d stay at home, live there for a while. Truth be told, I think he’s kinda looking forward to it.”

Stevie appeared in the doorway.

“Hey Chief” she greeted Hopper, strolling into the room with a smile on her face, her arms laden down with junk food. She leant over the bed and kissed Billy on the lips, and he grabbed a bag of chips from her as she pulled away.

“Got your appetite back, that’s a good sign” Hopper said, eyeing Billy as he shovelled them into his mouth.

“He hasn’t stopped complaining about the food since they started feeding him” Stevie told him, rolling her eyes. Hopper laughed. He stood up and stretched.

“Well, I’d best get gone. I’ve got paperwork to file, and phone calls to make.” Billy wiped his hand on the sheet and held it out to Hopper as Stevie tutted to herself.

“Thanks Chief, for everything. I really appreciate it.” Hopper took his hand and shook it firmly.

“Anytime Billy. Anytime.” He squeezed Stevie’s shoulder as he walked past her out of the room.

Stevie perched on the edge of Billy’s bed, watching him as he devoured chips.

“I turned down Caltech” she said quietly. Billy stopped, putting the bag down. “I mean I know we talked about it, and I said I was going to, but I called them today.” She sighed. “They said that under the circumstances they’d put me on a list for a priority admission next year, if I want to go. I just don’t know if I do anymore.” Billy lifted his arm, and Stevie tucked herself underneath it, mindful of his ribs, and rested her head on his chest.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t wanna do peaches” he told her, stroking her hair. “We can cross that bridge when we come to it.” He reached down and stroked him fingers across Stevie’s stomach, imagining the tiny life that was growing there. “This is all that matters right now” he told her, smiling as she turned to look up at him. She kissed him, reaching up to cup his face with her hand, and let all her worries drift away.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in uploading guys, I’ve taken a little bit of time out this week to spend with family and I’ve been doing some extra hours at work. I’ll be back to regular uploading by Monday.  
Enjoy.

**Just when things went right,  
It doesn't mean they were always wrong.  
Just take this song, and you'll never feel  
Left all alone...**

  
“One more step, and then you’re done.” Billy was slowly making his way up the steps at the front of the house on his crutches, Stevie by his side and Duke right behind him. He had finally been discharged from hospital, 7 weeks after the evening that everyone was trying to move on from. His bruises had faded, his bones had mostly healed. Even the angry red scar that ran 8 inches down the middle of his chest and stomach had begun to settle. But Billy’s mind had not yet started to heal, his limited memories of that night still raw, and that afternoon’s conversation with Hopper lingered in his brain, unsettling him.

———————————————————————

“Not guilty? What the hell do you mean, ‘he’s pleading not guilty’? How can he? Bullshit!” Duke was furious. Hopper had stopped by the hospital to speak to Billy about the case. He’d come to tell him that Neil was intending to fight the charges against him for the night he had almost killed his son. Hopper tried to pacify him, speaking to him quietly.

“Now Duke, I know you’re angry, but you need to calm down. This isn’t-“

“Angry?” he bellowed, his face contorting. “Angry doesn’t begin to fucking cover how I feel about that piece of shit. I wish I’d shot him right there and then and taken my chances with the law. How can he plead not guilty? Look at the state he left the boy in!” He threw his hands up in the air before dropping down into the chair by Billy’s bed, his head in his hands. From where he sat on the edge of the bed, Billy spoke, quietly.

“What does that mean Chief? For the case? Does it mean he could get off?” He raised his head to look at Hopper and Stevie could see fear in his eyes. She took his hand.

“No.” Hopper shook his head firmly, then paused. “Well, of course there’s always a chance anyone can be found not guilty and get off. But I’d put my job on him going down for this Billy. There’s evidence, a huge amount of evidence. Sworn statements from you guys, from Susan, from people she works with, even the principal from your old school and child services back in California. There’s even gonna be testimony from the surgeon who operated on you. I personally will make sure Neil goes down for this.” Billy nodded, and Hopper sighed deeply. “It does mean though that you’re gonna have to give evidence in court. You’ll have to face him Billy, and you’ll have to talk about what happened that night, and I know that’s not gonna be easy. I wish you didn’t have to, but that’s how it works I’m afraid. I’m so sorry.”

Stevie looked up at Billy, and was surprised to see him smile at her. He turned to Hopper.

“It’s ok Chief, it’s not your fault. I’d stand in that courtroom all year and talk about what that bastard did to me, if it means we’ll finally be free of him. Fuck him.” Stevie felt tears prickle at her eyes and her heart swelled with pride. She squeezed his hand. Hopper smiled and clapped him on the back.

“Good man” he told him, feeling a little choked up himself. “You’ll do great. Right, I’m gonna leave you folks to get packed up and get home. It’s good to see you up and outta here.” He shook Duke’s hand, and left them to it. Once he was gone, Stevie turned to Billy.

“Are you really okay with it? You shouldn’t have to do this, it shouldn’t be like this.” Anger rose in her at the thought of Neil still pulling the strings, even now. Billy nodded fiercely.

“The only thing that bastard wants is control. That’s all it’s ever been. So I’ll get up in that courtroom, and I’ll face him, and I’ll tell them exactly what he did to me, to you, to Susan, and to my mom all those years ago, and then he’ll be locked up and nothing will be in his control anymore. We win.” Stevie could have kissed him all over his face, but right at that moment a nurse came into the room with a hand full of forms.

“Are you ready to go home young man?” she asked, smiling at them all.

“Just try and stop me” Billy told her, his face plastered in a grin.

———————————————————————

“There you go, all done” Stevie told Billy as he hauled himself up the last step on his crutches. He puffed his hair out of his face with his breath and looked at her, grinning.

“I’m gonna have arms like barrels if I have to do that every time I leave the house.” Stevie laughed and kissed his nose as Duke unlocked the door. He opened it wide, and as Billy crossed the threshold, a mixture of voices rang out.

“SURPRISE!” they shouted, and Billy looked up, startled, to see Ellen, Susan and Max, Robin and Steve and Hopper standing in the living room, surrounded by balloons, holding up a banner that read ‘Welcome Home Billy’. His face broke into a broad grin as they all clapped and cheered. Max threw herself at Billy, hugging him tightly and almost knocking him off his crutches, saved only by Duke standing behind him. He laughed, a real laugh of happiness as he hugged her back.

“Maxine! Be careful, you almost knocked him over!” Susan admonished her, stepping forward to pull her away.

“It’s ok, really, Susan.” Billy told her, and when he looked up at her he saw she had tears in her eyes. She put her hand out and touched Billy’s arm.

“I’m so proud of you Billy.”

Billy felt tears prickle his eyes as he pulled Susan into the hug.

“Right then!” Duke called, as they pulled away from each other “let’s get this party started!” Laughter sounded as he cracked open a beer, handing it to Billy, whilst Robin picked through tapes and put music on in the background. As they all talked and laughed, Stevie watched Billy as he spoke to everyone in turn, hugging them and thanking them for coming. His eyes seemed alive in a way they never had before, when he was caught in Neil’s trap. His laughter seemed lighter, like there was nothing it was masking anymore, no underlying sadness. Susan too seemed changed: she was chatty, talking freely to Ellen and Duke, colour in her cheeks. She seemed taller somehow, no longer stooped under the weight of the secrets she had once held.

“So when will you have the baby?” Max had appeared out of nowhere by her side, and Stevie jumped, a laugh of surprise escaping her.

“Well the doctor thinks I’m due toward the end of January.” She smiled at Max. “Are you excited to be an aunt?” Max’s eyes widened as she realised that’s exactly what she’d be. She shook her head and Stevie laughed. “Don’t worry, we won’t leave you to babysit” she told her, and Max smiled with relief.

“Are you talking about the baby?” Susan wandered over from where she’d been chatting to Ellen about work. “I’m so excited, my first grandchild!” she said excitedly, smiling at Stevie. Max rolled her eyes and wandered away, losing interest in the baby conversation. Susan’s smile faltered a little. “Well, you know, I know it’s not really my grandchild, but-“ Stevie touched her hand to Susan’s arm.

“Of course it is” she told her, smiling softly. “You’ll always be part of this baby’s life.” Susan smiled warmly at Stevie, trying not to speak in case her voice gave away the emotion she could feel rising in her chest.

“I’m starving, can we order some pizzas or something?” Billy was slowly making his way over to Stevie on his crutches. Stevie laughed.

“What did they do to you in that hospital?” she asked him as he reached her. “Give you an extra stomach? You’re always hungry!” Billy grinned at her.

“Gotta build my strength back up peaches” he told her as Susan excused herself. He leant into Stevie’s ear, and she felt a tingle run up her spine as she felt his breath on her neck. “I’m gonna need it tonight” he whispered, and when he pulled back he winked at her. “So, pizza?” he asked again, waving Duke over, as Stevie let her imagination run wild.

That night, after everyone had left, Duke and Ellen busied themselves with tidying in the kitchen as Stevie and Billy sat on the couch, Stevie tucked under Billy’s arm, Billy’s leg propped up on a the coffee table.

“Wanna get going to bed?” he asked her quietly as he drew circles in the palm of his hand with his finger. She nodded slowly.

“Hey, what’s up?” he asked her, sensing her hesitancy. She looked up at him.

“I don’t want to hurt you by accident. Are you... you know, allowed? Did the doctors say it was ok?” Billy laughed. “I mean I didn’t ask them specifically, but they said to try to get back to my normal life, and just be careful.” He lowered his voice. “That means you have to go on top” he purred into her ear. Stevie smiled to herself.

“Dad? I think we’re gonna head off to bed if that’s ok? Billy’s tired, it’s been a long day.” She stood up, reaching for Billy’s crutches. “I’m kinda tired too actually, it’s zapping me growing this kid.” Duke chuckled. 

“Sure, you two get gone. We’ll finish up here and I think we’ll do the same.” Stevie helped Billy to his feet and around the table with his crutches.

“‘Night Dad, ‘night Ellen.” She kissed them on the cheek in turn. Duke clapped Billy on the shoulder, squeezing it.

“It’s good to have you home son” he told him, genuine happiness on his face.

“Thanks Duke” Billy said, looking up at him. “I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me. The both of you.” He looked at Ellen too, smiling at her.

“You’re more than welcome Billy” she told him as she dried a plate. “We’ll always be here for you, and Stevie. And the baby, of course. We love you all very much.” Billy felt tears well in his eyes, and he blinked them back. He nodded wordlessly, feeling sadness that his own parents couldn’t have been more like Duke and Ellen.

———————————————————————

A little while later, after she had helped Billy to get undressed and comfortable in bed, after they had heard Duke and Ellen get into bed, Stevie propped herself up on her elbow to look at Billy. She couldn’t believe he was home, she’d spent weeks alone in bed wishing he was by her side. She reached out and touched his cheek. He put his hand over hers, moved it to his lips and kissed her palm, then placed it on his chest. He reached down and brushed his fingers over her stomach, feeling the barely visible swell that had appeared over the last few days.

“I didn’t think you’d be showing yet” he said quietly, wondering which of them their baby would look like.

“Ellen says it’s because I’m too skinny” Stevie said, rolling her eyes. “She keeps telling me I need to eat more. Especially now my sickness has pretty much stopped.”

Billy sighed.

“I’m sorry I missed so much at the beginning. I wish I’d been here for you.” He looked up at her. “It must have been hard.” She dipped her head and kissed him.

“Don’t be silly” she told him, stroking his chest and gazing at him. “You were in the hospital, getting better, so you could be here for the rest of it. Besides, it wasn’t too bad.” Billy trailed his fingers up over her stomach until the palm of his hand cupped her breast.

“These are definitely bigger” he purred, brushing his thumb over her nipple. It stiffened under his touch and Stevie gasped.

“They’re really sensitive right now” she told him, shocked at how her body had reacted to such a light touch.

“Mmm” was Billy’s only response, and he brushed his thumb back the other way. Stevie moaned softly. He pinched gently, rolling her nipple between his thumb and finger, they way he’d done so many times, but never had she reacted like this. She arched her back and gasped, breathily whispering his name.

“Billy! Jesus why does that feel so good?” He pulled her upwards and leant forward at the same time, taking her nipple into his mouth. She moaning instantly and pushed herself to him, revelling in the pleasure. He sucked on it gently, flicking his tongue over it and gently needling it with his teeth while Stevie was writhing next to him, moaning and digging her nails into his back. He sucked harder, working her between his tongue and the roof of his mouth, grazing her skin with his teeth.

“I think I’m gonna come” Stevie moaned, and Billy reached up with his other hand to pinch her other nipple as he sucked, and as he did she circled her hips in an attempt to grind against his side.

“God I’m coming! Don’t stop!” she panted, and Billy bit down a little harder, desperate to hear his name on her lips. Her nails scraped across his skin and then she was calling for him, her voice soft but urgent.

“Billy! Oh Billy!” She melted into his arms as she came, her skin warm and soft and suddenly Billy was desperate to be inside her. It had been so long, almost two months, and he just wanted to feel so close to her. He kissed her neck softly, a trail of wet kisses that make her skin feel like it was on fire. She lifted her leg over him gently and straddled him.

“Is this ok? It doesn’t hurt?” she whispered. Billy shook his head.

“No peaches, it doesn’t hurt.” She leant into his and kissed him slowly on his lips. She touched them with her tongue, at the same time reaching down and taking him into her hand. He was hard, and she wanted to feel that hardness inside her. She raised her hips slightly and rubbed the tip of him against her wet folds.

“Jesus you’re wet” he breathed “I can feel it running down my dick.” She laughed.

“Well you made me come pretty hard” she told him, still rubbing. He tried to buck his hips up into her without moving his leg but couldn’t, and she laughed again.

“You’ll have to wait” she purred, and she began to lazily stroke his cock, working her own wetness into it. Billy groaned. She carried on, firm but slow, listening to his soft moans.

“Please” he whispered, barely audible. She smiled in the darkness.

“What’s that baby?” she asked, knowing full well what he’d said.

“Please” Billy groaned, louder this time.

“Please what?” Her hand carried on, and Billy grabbed her thigh, his fingers pressing into her.

“Please fuck me” he begged, his voice desperate. Stevie leant forward and whispered in his ear.

“You only had to ask” she murmured, and as she did so she sank down onto his cock, taking his entire length into her sopping wet pussy, stretching herself and making Billy cry out in pleasure. It felt like years since he’d been inside her, since he’d felt her warmth and wetness around him.

She stayed there for a moment, the intense pleasure of him stretching her tightness and filling her overwhelming. Billy groaned as she slowly began to ride him.

“I don’t know how long I can hold out peaches, it’s been a damn long time” he told her, still holding onto her thighs.

“That’s ok, it doesn’t matter” she told him, leaning forward to kiss him, still moving up and down in a steady rhythm, circling her hips. “This ok?”

He laughed a little. “It’s more than ok, it’s fucking amazing peaches. Too good.”

“I’m not hurting you?” she asked against his lips.

“No” he whispered, a wave of pleasure making his head spin. He swallowed. “Not hurting me.”

“Good” she murmured, kissing down his chin and neck. She moved faster on him, taking him harder and deeper and Billy groaned loudly at how good it felt, how good she felt. He grabbed her hips and held her as she rode him, wishing he could thrust up into her properly and pound her with his aching cock. Soon he felt warmth pooling in his stomach and creeping down to his crotch and thighs, and he knew he was close.

“Can’t hold on peaches” he panted, pressing his eyes closed in an effort to force his orgasm back and keep going, to make it last longer. Stevie held his wrists and somehow fucked him harder, and within seconds he was coming into her, calling her name.

“Stevie, I love you!” he cried, opening his eyes and looking at her as she threw her head back and let her own orgasm take her.

“Billy!” she called, just once, a single cry all she could manage in the moment, every sense in her body overwhelmed. Her movements slowed to a stop and she lifted her head, looking at Billy beneath her. She leant forward and lay chest to chest on Billy, him still inside her. She nuzzled her face into his neck and kissed him. He felt her lips move against his skin.

“I love you” she whispered, her heart pounding next to his. Billy stroked her back and her hair, savouring her warmth and the weight of her on top of him.

“I love you too” he whispered back, wondering how he’d ever felt hesitation to say it when it felt so right. They lay like that together for the best part of an hour, just being together and feeling each other, until Stevie realised she was drifting into sleep and moved to press herself into Billy’s side, her head on his chest and his arm around her.

Sleep took them quickly, and they stayed that way all night, holding each other close at last.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really feel like I don’t want this story to end, I could write about these two forever. But all good things have to, so we’re drawing to a close now. Maybe 4 or 5 chapters left. I have toyed with the idea of a separate offshoot story, a little peek at the three weeks between Duke and Billy’s chat on the porch and Stevie and Billy finally saying they love each other. Clearly it would be heavy on the smut side lol. Let me know what you think in the comments.  
Enjoy.

** Take me to your heart,   
Feel me in your bones.   
Just one more night,   
And I’m comin’ off this long and winding road...**

“Stevie come on! We’re gonna be late!” Duke checked his tie in the mirror in the living room one last time.

“It hasn’t changed since you last checked it three minutes ago” Ellen drawled, smiling as she watched him.

“Could you go see what she’s doing in there please? She’s gonna miss her own graduation at this rate.” Duke sighed as he turned to her, exasperation all over his face. Ellen laughed.

“Yes Duke, if it will stop you from carrying on, I’ll go and check on her.” She checked her watch as she headed to Stevie’s room. _He’s got a point_ she thought to herself, wondering where the time had disappeared to. She knocked on Stevie’s door.

Billy opened it a crack, saw it was Ellen and mouthed _“help me_” with a desperate look on his face. He had been off his crutches for a few weeks now, and with the help of physio he was almost back to his old self, limping only slightly when he was tired. Ellen peered round him. Stevie was stood in her underwear, pulling clothes from her wardrobe, muttering to herself and holding them up, then discarding them on the bed or floor.

“Stevie, I hate to sound like your dad, but we were meant to leave ten minutes ago, and you’re not even dressed yet! What’s goin’ on?” Ellen asked, stepping into the room. Stevie turned to her with frustration in her eyes.

“I can’t fucking fit in anything! I’m so fat-“ she jabbed her rounded stomach “-that nothing decent fits me anymore! I can’t graduate in sweatpants! Aaaarrrgh!” She screeched, and flopped onto the bed. Billy looked at Ellen as if to say “_I warned you”_, and Ellen sighed. She scooped some of the clothes up from the floor.

“Sweetie, you’re not fat. You’re pregnant, and none of us could have known that you wouldn’t fit in any of this by graduation. Especially with the mix up with your dates.” A week after Billy had been released from hospital they had gone for a routine check up with Stevie’s doctor, and after a very grainy ultrasound he had declared that she was in fact 17 weeks along, not the ten they had initially thought, and meaning that she had probably fallen pregnant in the first few times they’d had sex, long before they ever ‘didn’t’ plan to. Since then Stevie’s bump had steadily blossomed and she was now noticeably pregnant, the downside being that none of her regular clothes fit her anymore.

“I think I might have a dress that will fit you” Ellen told her, hoping she was right. “You’re a little smaller than me anyway, and it’s nice and stretchy, it should be just right. Hold on.” She left the room, and minutes later she was back, holding up a deep green dress with short sleeves.

“See, it’s perfect. Here, put it on.” She pulled it off the hanger and unzipped it, holding it out for Stevie, who stepped into it. Ellen pulled it up and zipped it, then stepped back to look.

“Oh sweetie, you look beautiful. It’s just right” she told her, feeling tears prickle at her eyes. She looked at Billy, who was smiling at Stevie.

“She’s right peaches. You look amazing.”

The door opened a few inches and Duke’s face appeared in the gap.

“Can we please, hurry this along guys. Please!” He caught sight of Stevie, and he sucked in his breath.

“You look beautiful Slugger. You look so much like your mom. She’d be so proud of you.” Stevie looked up, trying to blink tears back into her eyes.

“Don’t make me cry, I just did my makeup!” she laughed, fanning her face with her hands. They all chuckled.

“Right, let’s go!” Billy followed Duke out, leaving Ellen helping Stevie into her shoes.

“Disappointed you’re not graduating today son?” Duke asked him, putting his wallet in his pocket from the counter.

“A little” Billy told him, sighing. “Being honest though, it wasn’t exactly a sure thing before what happened, so missing those last weeks really screwed up my chance to pull it back. I spoke to Gilbert though, he’s arranging for me to retake the stuff I need to pass. He says he might even be able to sort it so I can do evening classes with him directly.” He shrugged. “After what I went through, I’m just glad to be alive.” Duke clapped him on the shoulder.

“Well that’s the important thing yeah” he said, smiling. “And here she is finally!” he laughed as Stevie and Ellen appeared behind him. “Let’s go, get your backsides in that truck!” Billy put his arm out for Stevie, and she smiled and took it, heading outside. As they walked down the porch steps, he looked at her, taking in how beautiful she looked. Her dark hair was loose over her shoulders, shimmering in the sunlight. Her cheeks were flushed with colour, and her green eyes sparkled with the fire he loved her so much for.

“I’m so proud of you peaches” he told her, and she stopped to look at him.

“It’s me that’s proud of you” she told him, smiling at him. “You’ve come so far since... well, since what happened, and I love you so much.” She kissed him softly on the lips. “Now come on” she told him, pulling away. “Get in the truck before my dad has a nervous breakdown.”

“Yeah, lets.” Duke told them as he walked past them, an eyebrow raised, and they both laughed.

———————————————————————

Graduation went without a hitch, and they had gone for a meal in town afterwards. A surprising number of people had come up to Billy to see how he was doing, and to wish him well.

“Amazing how a near death experience makes everyone forget what a dick someone was” he laughed, and Stevie smiled.

“No, amazing how no longer _being_ said dick changes people’s perceptions of you” she told him, brushing his hair back from his face. They were sat in one of the chairs on the porch at home, Stevie on Billy’s lap with a blanket over the pair of them. The night sky was filled with stars above them, and she rested her head on Billy’s shoulder to watch them. His hand stroked her bump absentmindedly, the way he did most nights in bed now.

“Who do you think she’ll look like?” Stevie murmured, and Billy smiled.

“She?” he asked with a raised eyebrow, and Stevie grinned.

“Just a feeling”’ she told him, and Billy laughed.

“That so? Well in that case, definitely you” he told her, and he pressed his palm to her skin. Right at that moment he felt a tiny tap against his hand, so small it was barely there. He sat up in shock. “Holy shit, was that her? Moving?” Stevie laughed and Billy felt it again, like a tiny bubble popping right under her skin. She put her hand over his.

“Yep. I felt it a couple of days ago, but I didn’t say anything. I wanted to wait until you could feel it too” she told him, welling up at the look of wonder on his face, making him seem almost childlike. They sat there like that for a while, feeling those tiny movements and laughing, smiling at each other. Duke watched them from the kitchen window.

“Duke you come away from there. It’ll happen when he’s ready. It might not even be tonight!” Ellen scolded him. Duke flapped his hand at her in annoyance, determined not to miss what he was certain was about to happen.  
  


———————————————————————

Earlier that day, while Stevie was in the shower, Billy had knocked on Duke’s bedroom door, wanting to speak to him.

“What’s on your mind son?” Duke asked him as he combed back his hair. Billy swallowed. It was now or never.

“Well, Duke, I wanted to uh, to ask you something.” He wiped his mouth nervously. “Now, I know that me and Stevie, well that we haven’t been together that long, and that we’re young, but you know, with the baby, and everything that happened, we’ve been through so much together.” He looked up at Duke and Duke smiled at him.

“I think I know where this is going son” he told him, crossing the room to his bedside drawers. He opened the top one and pulling out a box, he tossed it to Billy. Billy opened it and sucked in breath. It was a beautiful ring, a band of delicate twisting gold set with tiny diamonds, and a round emerald of the deepest green set in the middle, surrounded by more tiny diamonds. It was the exact colour of Stevie’s eyes, and it was stunning.

“That was Janey’s” Duke told him, gesturing to the ring. “Cost me a damn fortune. Sold my car to buy it. She was worth every cent.” He smiled at Billy. “She always wanted Stevie to have it, when the time was right. I figure that’s what you came to talk to me about?” Billy nodded.

“I want to marry Stevie, Duke. I want to be with her for the rest of my life” he told the older man, a lump forming in his throat. “She’s everything to me, she’s my world. She’s never tried to change me, but she has all the same. She accepts me for who I am, and she loves me for it.” He looked at Duke. “She looks after me, she never left my side once in that hospital, and I love her with all my heart. But I’ll only ask her with your blessing. I have too much respect for everything you’ve done for me to go against that.” Duke put his hand on Billy’s arm.

“Son, if you didn’t have my blessing you wouldn’t have that ring.” He pulled Billy into a hug, clapping him on the back. When he pulled away they both had tears in their eyes, and they both laughed.

“You gonna ask her tonight?” Duke asked as Billy wiped his eyes.

“Well I hadn’t intended to, given that I didn’t have a ring, but now, yeah I think I will.” He snapped the box shut and pocketed it. “Later though, when it’s just us.” Duke nodded and held out his hand.

“In that case, given that I’m certain she won’t refuse, congratulations son. Welcome to the family” Duke told him, his grin broad. Billy laughed and shook his hand.

———————————————————————

Now, stood by the window, he watched as Billy shifted in the chair outside and turned to Stevie.

“I think this is it, he’s gonna ask her” he told Ellen excitedly, and Ellen rolled her eyes before getting up to join him at the window.

Outside, Billy’s mind raced, trying to piece together all the things he wanted to say. He moved in the chair, turning slightly so Stevie was facing into him a little more, so he could see her face better. He took her hands in his.

“You know, I love you so much Stevie” he told her, running his thumb over her knuckles. “So much it hurts. I can’t imagine not having you in my life.” He looked up at her. “I told your dad that once, that day we sat on this porch and had our little heart to heart. I told him that I thought you were smart, and funny, and beautiful.” Stevie blushed and tried to hide her face in his shoulder, but Billy put his finger under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. He reached into his pocket with the other hand and closed it around the ring box. “I told him that you made me look at the person I was, and the person I wanted to be, and you did. You do. You’ve made me a better person Stevie, and I’ll never stop loving you for that. I think I realised I loved you at that moment, truth be told. It just took me a while to say it.” He sighed. “But I’m not the person I want to be, not yet.” He pulled the box from his pocket and Stevie let out a tiny gasp. “The person I want to be is your husband Stevie. I want you to be my wife, and I want to spend the rest of our lives together. So, Stephanie Deborah Spencer-“ he laughed as she frowned at her full name, but she had tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips, “-will you make me the single happiest and luckiest man on this earth, and be my wife?” He opened the box and Stevie’s hand went to her mouth. Tears spilled from her eyes.

“Is that my mom’s ring?” she asked, her voice muffled by tears. Billy nodded.

“Yeah, it is. I asked your dad for his blessing, and he said your mom always wanted you to have it when the time came.” He took the ring from the box and Stevie held out her hand, and Billy slipped it onto her finger. It fit perfectly. She looked up from the ring to Billy’s face and she nodded with a tearful laugh.

“Of course I’ll marry you, nothing on this earth could stop me.” Billy’s face broke into the broadest grin and behind them they both heard a shout as Duke punched the air, Ellen stood next to him smiling. Stevie laughed and waved him away, before she took Billy’s face in her hands and kissed him deeply, her heart feeling like it might burst.

“There is one thing though” she told him, her lips still on his.

“What’s that?” Billy asked her, his thumb caressing her cheek and his fingers in her hair.

“You ever call me Stephanie or use my middle name again and I’ll call it off” she laughed, and Billy laughed with her.

“Deal” he told her, and kissed her again, never wanting to stop. The front door opened and Duke and Ellen stepped out onto the porch, unable to wait any longer to congratulate the newly engaged couple. Stevie stood up, barefoot on the porch, and pointed at her dad.

“How long have you known about this?” she asked him, laughing as he hugged her, Billy standing to kiss Ellen on the cheek as she congratulated them.

“Only since this morning” he told her, squeezing her in his arms. “He asked me earlier.” Stevie pulled away from him and Ellen took her hand to look at the ring as Billy and Duke shook hands again.

Duke cleared his throat.

“Also, I know you’re retaking some classes Billy, but you said earlier you’d swung it to do evening classes, so I called one of the guys up at the mill today who’s looking for someone to take a job up there, and well, if you want it, it’s yours. Pay’s good, and the hours are decent. You can get on there, if you put in the work.” Billy felt a lump rising in his throat, and he took Duke’s hand again.

“I really appreciate that Duke, thank you. That’d be great, I won’t let you down.” Duke nodded.

“I know you won’t son” he told him, smiling at Billy. “Now, let’s get us some beers to celebrate! And a juice for you” he laughed, looking at Stevie, and as they sat on the porch that night, drinking to Stevie’s graduation and their engagement, Billy began to feel like everything wrong in his life was finally behind him.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this fic.  
Unfortunately we had a bereavement in the family a few days after I posted the last chapter.  
My beautiful grandmother lost her battle with dementia after 14 long years, and it was an incredibly difficult time as we were very close.  
Shortly afterwards our schools closed down due to COVID-19, and I have been clinging on to my sanity with my fingertips ever since ha ha!  
However I have been determined to get this written this week, and so here we are.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING:  
This chapter discusses Billy’s mother’s suicide. If you would prefer to avoid this, please skip past the first section of this chapter to the first set of dotted lines, and if you leave me a message in the comments I will sum up the plot-critical parts of that section for you without reference to it.  
Many thanks to everyone who has read this fic so far, and I hope you enjoy this update.

**I'm on my way,**   
**I'm on my way,**   
**Home sweet home.**

**Tonight, tonight.**   
**I'm on my way,**   
**I'm on my way,**   
**Home sweet home...**

Time seemed to slip through Stevie and Billy’s hands like sand through an hourglass; a steady trickle of days running away from them. The weeks sped by, July becoming August, the hot summer sun burning up time. Neil’s trial continued to play on Billy’s mind; not so much the thought of having to face the man who had almost killed him in court, but having to hear it all, the details of what had happened that night, of having to relive it.  
He was worried about what it would do to Stevie, who had insisted that she would be there for Billy. He didn’t want her to have to go through all that again, to have to listen to Billy tell that room about the terrible things Neil had done to his own son, both in the past and on that night, to have to hear the doctor who had saved his life talk about how Billy had died twice on his operating table that night, how he had fought to bring him back and put his broken body back together, how it had taken him hours to repair the damage Neil had done with his fists and feet. He didn’t want to listen to his grandmother explain that the night his mother had taken her own life, Neil had called her. That he had known all along that Billy had made contact with her, and that he had called her and told her that Billy didn’t want to hear from her again. Told her that Billy had had second thoughts, and that he had decided she had done too much damage to their relationship when she left, and that he never wanted to hear from her again. Neil had told her that Billy had burnt the letters she’d written over the years, letters Billy had never received, that Neil had intercepted and destroyed, destroyed the way he had tried to destroy Billy’s life in an attempt to keep control over him, letters that explained how sorry she was and how much she loved Billy, how much she wanted him to come to her now that she had settled somewhere. Billy had never had those letters, and he had wept when Hopper had come to the house to tell them that in light of this new evidence, the charges against Neil had been upgraded to attempted first degree murder. He had sobbed when Hopper told him that Neil had encouraged his mother to kill herself, telling her that she wasn’t wanted nor needed, that Billy hated her, that she might as well give up and end her life, that she had cried to her mother, Billy’s grandmother, and that she had run a bath that night after drinking a bottle of vodka and she had taken a razor blade to her wrists. Stevie had held him and cried with him, and Hopper had apologised for having to tell him, but that he didn’t want him to hear it in the courtroom for the first time. Billy had gone to bed that night and cried himself to sleep in Stevie’s arms, sobs wracking his body, his tears soaking her skin as she held him close to her, and he hadn’t stopped thinking about it since. The dark circles under his eyes showed that he wasn’t sleeping, and when he was he woke thrashing and shouting in his sleep, calling his mother’s name.   
  


———————————————————————

September dawned, the month of Neil’s trial. Stevie had noticed Billy’s mood worsen as it crept ever closer to the day he’d have to face his father. He had been snappy and short tempered with everyone, and three nights in the last week he had gotten drunk and fallen asleep on the couch, not even coming to bed. After dinner that night, watching him pour himself another whiskey, she decided to talk to him about it.

“So, are you gonna come to bed tonight, or sleep out here again?” she asked, drying a plate as she spoke. Billy looked over at her, and she could tell by his eyes that he was already well past sober.

“Don’t start” he told her, taking a drink.

“I’m not starting anything” she told him, irritated. “I’m just asking a question. You didn’t come to bed last night, or Friday. I miss you when you don’t come to bed.” Billy stayed silent. “Is this about your dad’s trial?” Billy’s head whipped around and he slopped whiskey down his front.

“He’s not my fucking dad.” He jabbed a finger in her direction. “Don’t you ever fucking call him that again.” Stevie put the dish towel down on the counter.

“Don’t speak to me like that Billy. I just wanted you to know that if you’re drinking because of the trial, then maybe we need to-“ Billy jumped up from the couch.

“Need to what? How the fuck would you know what I need? Huh? Was it you who had the shit beaten out of you?” He stepped towards her, pointing at her again. “Was it you who almost died? Is it you that dreams about it, feels that cretin kick me over and over again, trying to kill me? Is it?” He drained his glass as she watched him. “Was it your mother who killed herself to get away from her child? Well, was it?”

“Do you think it was easy for me Billy?” Stevie asked him, her voice trembling. “Do you have any idea what it was like, seeing him doing that to you? Do you have any fucking idea what it was like for me, kneeling by your side on that fucking gravel for what felt like hours, waiting for help, watching you bleeding and broken?” She shook her head. “Do you have any idea what it was like waiting for someone to come and tell me whether you were alive or dead at that hospital? Whether you had made it through that surgery? And then sitting by your bed for four FUCKING days, praying for you to wake up?” Tears rolled down her face as she looked up at Billy. “Do you have any idea how hard it was to leave your side to go and see the doctor to find out for sure if I was pregnant, so I could know whether your baby was growing in me and try to come to terms with knowing that that baby might be all I had left of you?”

Billy put his glass down on the counter.

“Don’t you try to fucking guilt me” he told her, his voice low. “Don’t you fucking DARE try to make me feel guilty for that. You didn’t have to stay there. Nobody made you Stevie. You could have left at any time. Why not? Everyone else does.” He laughed bitterly. “My own fucking mother left me, none of this would have happened if not for her. She was too weak to stick around and then she was too weak to live with it. I’m glad she’s dead.” He reached for the whiskey bottle but Stevie snatched it away.

“How could you say that?” she whispered, hurt and disbelief in her voice as she clutched the bottle to her chest. “How could you think that Billy?” He lunged for her and grabbed the bottle, wrenching it from her grip. Stevie cried out and held her wrist.

“I’ll say what I fucking like _Stephanie_.” Venom dripped from his voice, and he swigged from the bottle. “I don’t know who you think you are, but you don’t fucking control me. So why don’t you just fuck off.” He stepped backwards, watching her face as she processed his words. He barked a laugh. “I tell you what. I’ll do you a favour. I’ll fuck off.” He snatched his keys from the bowl.

“Billy, you can’t drive, you’re drunk. You’ll end up-“

“Dead in a ditch?” he leered, leaning towards her. “Yeah, lets hope.” He turned from her and walked towards the door, drinking from the bottle in his fist again.

“Billy, wait, please. Let’s just-“

“FUCK OFF!” He roared, his eyes blazing and Stephanie stumbled backwards in fear, almost falling. “Just leave me alone. Don’t follow me, don’t try to find me. Leave. Me. Alone.” He turned and wrenched the door open, slamming it so hard behind him that the entire house seemed to shake. As she heard the Camaro roar out of the driveway, Stevie lowered her self to the floor and cried with her head in her hands.

———————————————————————

Billy drove, with no idea where he was going, the bottle of scotch he had taken from the house nestled between his legs and a cigarette dangling loosely from his lips. His mind screamed at him, the noise unbearable. Memories of his father’s abuse, his mother’s smile. Stevie’s words, reverberating through his brain, the way she had held her wrist and the hurt in her eyes when he snatched the bottle from her. Bile rose in his throat and he pulled over to the side of the road, opening his door and leaning out to vomit, dry heaving, but nothing came up. He slumped back in his seat, wondering what the fuck he was doing, why he was such a mess.

“You’ve always been a mess” he whispered to himself, tears burning in his eyes. He swigged from the bottle of whiskey, almost empty now, and wondered whether this was how his mother had felt in her last few hours. A single tear rolled down his cheek, and he wiped it away roughly with his fingers. He needed to drown out his thoughts, and he jabbed at the radio.

_“Sometimes it’s like someone took a knife baby, edgy and dull, and cut a six inch valley through the middle of my skull.  
At night I wake up with the sheets soaking wet, and a freight train running through the middle of my head, only you can cool my desire. Oh oh oh, I’m on fire.”_

Billy closed his eyes and let the music wash over him. This song had been playing at Stevie’s the night he’d met her, the night he’d given her a ride home, and sat on her couch telling her about his father. He could see her in his mind, the way she’d moved closer to him when she’d seen tears welling in his eyes. He could almost feel the heat of her body as she’d been pressed to him, not even aware of the effect she’d had on him, her smell overloading his senses. He could see her hair, damp from the shower, falling in loose waves around her face, the light reflecting off it. He could remember the way he’d looked up at her to find his face inches from hers, her lips so close he would have barely had to move to kiss them. He’d thought about it at the time, fought the urge to just reach out and pull her to him, to meet her lips with his and taste her. Instead he’d gone home and gotten himself off over her, picturing her face as she said his name. He’d known even then that there was something about her, that she was different to the other girls he’d been with. He sighed and opened his eyes as the song finished, slammed his door shut, and pulled back onto the road, heading for the lake.

———————————————————————

“Okay, so just go over this with me one more time. You two had an argument last night, Billy was drunk, he left in his car, and he hasn’t been home since. You have no idea where he went, and you haven’t heard from him.”

Hopper looked up at Stevie, one eyebrow raised, as Duke paced behind him.

“Look, I know what you’re thinking Chief. We argued, he went out to blow off some steam, probably stayed at a friends, no big deal. But I’ve called Robin, and Steve. Susan too, and they haven’t heard from him.” Stevie was on the verge of tears again. “And he was drunk. What if he crashed his car? What if he, he rolled it or something? What is he’s laying in a ditch somewhere and he’s dead and nobody is looking for him? What if, if...” The sobs took over than and Stevie couldn’t speak, and Ellen came to sit next to her and pulled Stevie to her. She looked at Hopper pleadingly.

“Please Hop, just have a ride around and look for him. Put her mind at rest.”

Hopper sighed, then nodded.

“I’ll go take a drive around and see if I can see him anywhere. Chances are he’s sleeping off a hangover somewhere. But I’ll go and look.” Ellen smiled at him appreciatively.

“Thank you” she told him as he stood, heading for the door. Duke stopped him as he reached for the handle, his voice low.

“You find that idiot and you tell him he’s in serious shit with me, causing her all this stress and grief in her condition.” Hopper nodded, and stepped out onto the porch.

“I’ll tell him Duke, but try to go easy on him. He’s been through a hell of a lot, and he’s got the trial coming up. It can’t be easy on him, knowing he’s got to face that son of a bitch.” He held his hands up as Duke opened his mouth to speak. “I know, I know it’s not easy on any of you. But just bear it in mind when you’re tearing him a new one.” Duke paused, then sighed and nodded.

“Thanks Jim. Just tell him to get his ass home.”

Duke closed the door behind Hopper, his head aching. He was convinced all this stress was going to put him in an early grave.

———————————————————————

Billy groaned as he stirred, his head pounding and his legs cramped up in the footwell of the Camaro. He opened his eyes, moaning at the harsh sunlight burning them as he rubbed at them blearily. The empty scotch bottle clinked when he kicked it with his boot as he tried to stretch, and his mind was flooded with the image of Stevie holding her wrist last night.

He jumped out of his seat when a knuckle rapped on his window, and Hopper’s face appeared. He hadn’t heard his truck pull up behind the Camaro in his hungover state. He stepped back as Billy opened his door and climbed out, his stomach churning.

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ Billy, you smell like The Tap on a Saturday night. How much did you have to drink?”

Billy groaned to as he buried his face in his hands.

“Too much. Not enough.” He lifted his face to Hopper, squinting in the sunlight. “You here to arrest me?”

Hopper chuckled, shook his head.

“Nope. Got a call from Duke early this morning, Stevie’s been up all night out of her mind with worry about you. Thinks you’re dead at the side of the road somewhere in this tin can. I said I’d come out and look for you, set her mind at rest. Mind, I think there’s a good chance ol’ Duke’ll finish you off himself on account of the stress you’ve caused her.”

Billy nodded sheepishly as he stared at the floor, guilt washing over him.

“This about the trial?”

Billy’s shoulders slumped visibly as he sighed, contemplating Hopper’s question.

“Maybe. I guess. I don’t know anymore.”

Hopper waited for a moment, before he spoke softly.

“Take a walk with me kid. I got a story to tell you.”

Billy blinked back tears as he followed Hopper toward the lake.

  
———————————————————————

They walked for a while, Billy listening as Hopper told him about his daughter, about her fight with cancer and her death, about his lapse into alcoholism to try to cope with his grief, about his subsequent divorce when he couldn’t drag himself out of his despair. Billy watched as Hopper smiled wistfully when he talked about Sarah, and let a tear slip down his face when he talked about his darkest days, days he contemplated putting his service revolver to his head and pulling the trigger. He noted the way his eyes smiled along with his mouth as he told him about his adopted daughter El, about how he’d reconnected with an old friend from school, Joyce Byers, how their rekindled friendship had turned into a tentative romance, and finally flourished into love. When Hopper had finished, he turned to Billy and put a hand on his shoulder.

“We’re all dealt a hand of cards kid, and for some that hand is unbelievably shitty. Part of life is figuring out how to make the best of that hand. Now, I’m no expert, but you’ve got yourself a woman who thinks the goddamn world of you, she’s carrying your child, and her family have taken you in as one of your own. I know that doesn’t erase all the hurt in your past Billy, or the pain you’re feeling now, but trust me when I tell you it’ll go a long way to numbing it enough that one day, it won’t matter anymore. I didn’t think anything would ever make me wanna live again after Sarah. But El, and Joyce? Yeah. They’ve done a pretty good job of helping me heal that hole in my heart.”

Billy swallowed as he mulled over the question he’d been pondering for weeks in his mind, a question he hadn’t dared to voice out loud until now.

“What if... what if I’m like him Hop? What if I’m a shitty father, what if I don’t know how to be anything else? Last night, when we were arguing, I pulled that bottle out of Stevie’s hand and I hurt her Hop, and I swore to myself that I’d never be like him, and I didn't mean to do it, but now I have and I’m no better than him.”

He blinked back burning tears, a painful lump forming in his throat as he spoke. Hopper shook his head as he took Billy’s head in his hands and forced him to look at him.

“You listen to me, and listen to me good Billy. You’re nothing like that man. I know you feel that way, but you mind me; you are not, and I’ll bet my pay check that Stevie knows that too. You know you did wrong Billy, and you feel terrible for that, and that’s the difference between you and him.”

Billy wiped his eyes as he nodded, and Hopper dropped his hands.

“Now, I think it’s about time we got you back home to Stevie before she calls in the National Guard.”

Billy laughed.

“I’ll give you a ride back, and Duke or Stevie can drive you down here later to pick up your car. Oh, and Billy?”

Billy turned and looked at Hopper, waiting.

“You drive that tanked up in my town again, and I’ll have that death trap crushed. You hear me?”

Billy’s face flushed, and he nodded at Hopper.

“Yes sir.”

———————————————————————

Stevie was sitting in the porch chair, chewing on her thumb nail when she saw Hopper’s truck pulling into the top of the lane that lead into her driveway, and her stomach lurched. She hauled herself from where she sat, and it was only as he pulled onto the gravel out front and she saw Billy through the windshield that she allowed herself to let out the breath she’d been holding in a whoosh.

She practically ran to Billy, throwing herself at him and knocking the wind out of him as she wrapped her arms around him.

“Where the hell have you been you idiot, I’ve been so worried about you.”

Her voice was thick with emotion and Billy blinked back tears as he held her to him.

“Stevie, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry that I stayed out and made you so worried, and I’m so sorry that I hurt you. I know it’s no excuse, and I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I need you to know that I didn’t intend it in any way at all, I just grabbed the bottle, and I feel like such a piece of shit for that. I’m so sorry baby.”

She reached up and brushed his hair from his forehead, and then she pressed her lips to his.

“I know you didn’t mean to. I know you’d never hurt me. And no, that doesn’t make it okay, but you don’t need to apologise for it. It was an accident. So shush.”

Billy blinked back tears as she held his face in her hands and sighed.

“But we do need to talk Billy. YOU need to talk to me. About this, all of this, because I know there’s something going on in that head of yours, and I want to be there for you. But I can’t do that if you won’t let me in.”

He nodded softly, and when he spoke his voice was resigned.

“I know peaches. I’m a fucked up mess, and I need your help to hold it all together. I just... I didn’t know how to ask. I couldn’t admit it. But I can’t do it alone anymore.”

His voice broke into a sob, and Stevie pulled him into her. She stroked his hair and held him close as she soothed him, murmuring that she would always be here for him, that she would always love him, and that they’d get through all this together.


End file.
